Dear Mr Anderson
by ItStartedWithAWhisper
Summary: Teacher! Blaine, TA!Kurt, Child!Kurt. Kurt is given the opportunity to intern for his past teacher and mentor Mr. Anderson. Things happen, people liked the story and the second part is being worked on. Mature rating in chapter 10, 19 and 25.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, this is my first time ever writing in a creative fashion. But anyway, this is a story that bounces between past and present and different points of view, its total AU I believe, not sure what that really means. If I made a mistake please tell me so I can fix it and also reviews would be nice so I can see what's good to work with and what's bad. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. **

Chapter 1. Preface

~Kurt Hummel 10 years old~

"Hmmmmm"

A long wailing sound came across the hall into Burt Hummel's room.

"Kurt!"

Burt's eyes snapped open registering the loud wailing coming from Kurt's room. Hurriedly, Burt got out of bed, put on his slippers and scuffled to his son's room.

"Kurt, buddy what's wrong?"

Burt peered into his son's room seeing the boy squirm in his bed. He opened the door all the way and walked in looking across the room to his son's bed. It was the only object illuminated in the room from the bright moon beaming down on him. Without caution, Burt walked over to his son's side, not worrying about running into anything knowing that his son always kept his room tidy, and kneeled down.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Burt reached out and grabbed Kurt's shoulder to stop him from wiggling.

"Kurt, wake up Kiddo."

Kurt's eyes slowly peeled open looking up at his father. His clothes were riddled with sweat and his hair was a complete mess. His eyes slowly traveled across the room until they reached back to his father. With furrowed brows, Kurt frowned.

"What's wrong kiddo?"

Burt rubbed his son's shoulder to comfort the upset boy.

"Did you have another bad dream?"

Kurt shook his head confused and sat up on his bed. He blinked twice his gaze was confused as he looked across the room again then to his dad.

"No, it was a good dream."

Kurt pouted and crossed his arm glaring at his dad.

"Why did you have to wake me up?"

Burt looked at his son with confusion remembering the wailing sounds that came from his room.

"Well, you looked like you were having a rough night in here, bud. With all the moaning I thought you were having a nightmare"

"No, it was a good dream" Kurt reassured him

Burt shifted to a more comfortable position and smiled at Kurt.

"Well what was it about?"

Kurt smiled back as his eyes glistened in the moonlight recalling his dream.

"Well, I was in class and Mr. Anderson was handing back test grades. He gave me back mine and I didn't get any wrong!"

Kurt's eyes were bright with excitement even in the dark room. Burt could feel how happy his son was and his heart filled with pride.

"That's great Buddy!"

Burt went into hug his son.

"It's probably going to happen too, you've been working so hard lately you're bound to get good grades like that."

Kurt hugged back still happy from his dream.

"Yeah, that's what Mr. Anderson said in my dream. He said 'You worked so hard Kurt! You really deserve this grade.' Then he kissed me"

Burt's eyes shot open after hearing those words come out of Kurt's mouth. He pulled off and looked down at his son.

"Wait, he kissed you…in your dream?"

Kurt looked at his father a bit annoyed.

"Yes, he kissed me. I just told you that."

Burt's face went from shocked to serious. He looked down at his son with a stern glare in his eye.

"But he never did that in real life, right? Just in your dream?"

Kurt nodded confused; he didn't see what the problem was. His dad kissed him every night before he went to sleep and when he got a good grade. Why was he so worked up about Mr. Anderson kissing him in his dream?

"Okay, are you sure Mr. Anderson never kissed you or touched you inappropriately?"

"No…he pats me on the back when I get a good grade but he never kissed me before."

Burt sighed in relief, what would he have done if Kurt told him that Mr. Anderson did kiss him before?

"Okay buddy, I believe you"

Burt laid Kurt back down in his bed.

"Get to sleep, you have school tomorrow"

Burt kissed Kurt on the forehead.

"I love you."

He got up to leave Kurt's room.

"I love you too, dad"

Burt looked back at Kurt lying sleepily in his bed and smiled at his wonderful son before remembering the issue on hand. He walked back to his bedroom, sat down at his desk in front of the computer and pulled up his email.

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_ We need to have a parent teacher conference as soon _

_ as possible. This regards Kurt's well being in your_

_ class room._

_ Burt Hummel_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Senior year

~Kurt POV: Last quarter of junior year~

This was it, I have to do it.

I stand up from my table, ready, but that was a bit too dramatic. And now I can feel everyone's eyes on me, beaming into my soul like they know what I'm going to do but when I looked to see their eyes there was only one confused pair of eyes still looking.

"What's wrong, boo?"

Mercedes asked: she genuinely cared about how I felt, unlike everyone else at the tables. They aren't even looking my way and I'm about to make what could be most important decision of my life. Could they at least look at me?

"Nothing…"

I slowly sit back down and gather my things. I look up at the clock, making sure I still had time, then stand up again but this time I looked calm so no one would look. Was I really going to throw away my past dreams for this? I guess so because that's where my feet are going.

"I have to go take care of something. I'll see you in Glee Mercedes"

Before she could reply I already made my exit from the cafeteria. Now all I need to do is make my way to the other end of the school.

She really looked so worried when I got up though, she has no need to be but it's nice to have someone care so much to worry about you. It's going to be hard not missing her when she gets famous and moves away from Lima, but I can't think about that now. I have to keep going.

I'm halfway there; I see Tina and Mike and smile at them. They're bound to get out of Lima as well, everyone in Glee Club is, and we all have the potential. I stop to think.

_I could get out of this place, but here I am only a few meters away of choosing to stay here. Well, technically I don't have to stay here, but it's be better-_

"You can't do this"

Stopped by the only person I trusted with my delema.

"Can't do what?" I asked annoyed

"You can't go in there and give up everything we dreamed about. Kurt, I wont let you give what we have up to stay here and not become something like you're destined to be"

As usual the drama in her voice comes out when she talks, but I'm annoyed and running out of time, I'm doing this.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but those are your dreams. This ones mine and I won't let an opportunity like this slip away."

I push her aside and conquer on to the glass door, once it's in front of me I stop to breath. _You can do this, you need to do this._

I push the door open.

"Ms. Pillsbury-"she looks up at me with her doe eyes "I want to take the internship next year!"

Her gaze is fixed on me before smiles and points to the chair in front of her.

"Okay, Kurt, well why don't you sit down and lets talk about it."

I sit down and she takes out a stack of papers from her desk and neatly places them in front of me. I began to read them as she starts to speak.

"Well you are about to miss the dead-line for being able to sign up."

I look up franticly, but she only smiles at me. How could she just smile? I need this.

"I know that this is an opportunity that could really highlight your college application if you were planning on teaching so-"

She takes the last two papers at the bottom of the stack that read "Guidance Counselor" and Principle Notice"

"I will take these two and fill them out so technically you aren't late, but I need the other three papers by Monday, first thing in the morning."

I look down at the papers "Parent Notice" "Teacher Consent" "Student-Teacher Contract."

"All you have to do is fill these papers out with your father and the teacher you wish to intern for. Then get them back to me and I'll make an intern schedule for next year."

She keeps smiling at me, but I don't know what to say. I was quite this whole time out of shock. It's happening, I'm here.

"Thank you"

A word finally escapes my mouth. I keep looking down at the papers, I was about to miss this moment and go to Glee club. This was a moment that going to define who I am and actually allow me to make a change in the world.

"Kurt?"

I snapped back into reality and looked up at her.

"I have a list of teachers if you need one to choose from"

She went to get the list from out of her desk then I stopped her.

"No, don't worry about it. I already know who I want to intern for."

**Hello, I hope the story is going well so far. I haven't gotten anything that says other wise so I assume it is. I have up to chapter 10 planned out already so I hope I can get these out quickly. Also, I am sorry if they seem short, choppy and the story jumps around. I'm not that good at writing. Review if you'd like, have a nice day. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Email

Blaine walked through the door of his bachelor pad and tossed his bag on the couch and headed to the fridge to grab something to eat before spending another Friday night alone grading an endless amount of papers.

He had been living alone ever since he moved from Westerville to Lima eight years ago. And now at the ripe age of thirty, he had had yet to find one girl (or more preferably guy) to share his life with. Instead his life was all about his kids, making lessons fun and memorable, helping the kids pass and giving them the basic skills and confidence they needed to be successful.

After finding something, Blaine made his way to the couch where his bag had been thrown and opened it getting ready to grade the last assignment he had given out. This was something he used to love doing, he would usually see all of the kids pass his tests and only had one or two stragglers who he could help individually but now it seemed like no one in the class would even try.

He started grading the first paper marking questions wrong before giving up and just gave the kid half credit for trying. He went to the next paper did the same and continued like that until he had finished with the first pile of papers.

_Not even one kid made an A_

Blaine though and buried his head in his hands.

_This is the same test from the same lesson last year and not even on kid got higher then an 85._

Blaine had been experiencing this problem more and more every year as the number of kids in his class had gotten higher and higher. In his first year of teaching when he only had 21 kids in his class room everyone had at least gotten a 93 on the test. The next year when it was raised to 23 a couple of students had gotten a B, the next with even more kids the majority were B's, then there were the majority of C's the next year, then D's in the next. The grades kept dropping as the student count had gotten higher, and now Blaine sat with 31 kids and the majority of them couldn't have even made a 50% with out receiving half credit.

_It's so hard having to give all of these kids individual attention, but if I don't they wont be able to pass this year._

Blaine took out his class planner and erased the game he planned for Monday and wrote in a review of the past unit instead.

_They're going to hate me for taking away their game day, but this unit's major…_

He sighed, filled with regret and leaded back into the couch deciding on wither or not he should look to see what horrors the next group of paper he had to grade would bring. Before he could decide he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and surprised as he was to be getting some form of communication he scrabbled to get his phone out.

_Kurt Hummel_

_Teacher Assistant request_

_Dear Mr. Anderson, I am…_

Blaine quickly unlocked the home screen after thanking something for helping him out. The email went on to read:

_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_I am an old student of yours who plans on going into the educating system _

_and I was hoping that you would accept me to be your teacher assistant for _

_next year. Out of all of the teachers I could intern for I choose you because I_

_distinctly remember your class and your teaching style. Unlike the rest of the _

_teachers I've had you actually cared about your students and made your best_

_effort to see all of them pass. And even if it wasn't about grades you still help _

_everyone in your class with their problems, like me with my shyness._

_In case you aren't sure of accepting my request here are some things I can _

_offer you as an assistant; someone to help grade papers, another pair of eyes to _

_watch over your students, another person to help students individually that are _

_struggling, someone who can run errands for you well you teach, someone who _

_hold another lesson or activity well you help with another group and almost _

_anything you may need help with. I've held an A in all of my Early Childhood _

_Development classes and would really appreciate the experience this internship _

_could give me. The papers to fill out are attached and I need a reply by Sunday _

_night._

_I look forward to being in your class again._

_Yours truly,_

_Kurt Hummel_

Blaine was first ecstatic with the idea of having another pair of eyes next year to help with the kids, but then his eyes dropped down to the name under the Email.

Kurt Hummel

Blaine couldn't figure out why, but for some reason the name sounded familiar.

**The ending is pretty bad on this one, but oh well. The next part features the parent teacher conference with Burt and Blaine 8 years ago and I'll try to have it posted soon, if not tomorrow. Thank you to those who read and follow this story, I hope you're enjoying it. Feel free to reply if there's something wrong or right in the story. Have a nice day. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Conference

~Kurt Hummel 10 year's old-

12:05 p.m.

Blaine sat opposite to Burt with a confused look on his face. Burt had emailed him last night for a conference, and it seemed like a problem so he scheduled it for the next day, but now they're just sitting in Blaine's empty class room quite. Burt wasn't even looking at Blaine which made matters worse, this lead to the negative thoughts in his head that made Blaine willow in fear and regret.

_What is there was an aspect of Kurt's bullying that I haven't seen…or what if it continued when he was out of school? _

He looked up at the man in front of him silently begging for him to get on with the issue at hand, but the man wasn't even looking. He just sat there looking down at his hands and biting his lip.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably then looked down at his watching seeing that there were only 15 more minutes left until lunch was over, if Burt had to say something so important it needed to be addressed now.

"Mr. Hummel-"

Burt looked up at him, his face was serious. Blaine didn't know wither to be afraid or companionate for him, everything was so unclear.

"Mr. Hummel…if there is something as serious as Kurt's well being we need to address it now so Kurt is safe."

His body shuddered, this was the first time anything serious had happened in Blaine's two years of teaching. His nerves were itching out of his skin causing unfavorable cold chills, which only got worse when Burt looked up at him with a frown.

"Have you ever touched my kid?"

Blaine's eyes shot open at the accusations.

"What? Mr. Hummel, where is this coming from?"

Burt's eyes were now locked onto Blaine's throwing daggers his way which only made Blaine more intimidated by this large man.

"Just answer the question. Have you ever touched my kid?"

Blaine was still in shock. Where did this come from?

"No…god no. Why would I ever touch your kid Mr. Hummel?"

Burt relaxed taking his gaze of Blaine and sighed getting ready to explain this awkward situation.

"Last night, he was making these noises in his room so I went to check on him. He looked like he was having a nightmare so I woke him up and he told me that in his dream you-"

Blaine tilted his head inward to Mr. Hummel eager for an explanation.

"You kissed him Mr. Anderson. No way else to put it, my son had a dream about you kissing him. I just wanted to know if there was any action you did that would lead him to have a dream like that."

If Blaine was shocked by the first question Burt had asked him then he had to be electrocuted by this story.

"He had a dream I kissed him…?"

"It's stupid to me now-"Burt let out a chuckle "He even told me you never really kissed him, but you know."

Blaine licked his lip and shifted uncomfortably in his seat still afraid of the man. And when Burt finally stood up Blaine jumped then stood up with him.

"It's probably just a little crush he has on you. I mean, the kid talks about you non-stop after school like you're his _hero_ or something"

That word his Blaine with regret.

"It's obvious he's gay, even when he was three Elizabeth could-"

"Mr. Hummel." Blaine interrupted

"Call me Burt." Burt gave Blaine a warm smile

"Okay, Burt before we go we should probably talk about how to fix this problem"

"What problem?"

"Your son dreamt I was kissing him"

"What? That's not a problem, Kurt just has a crush."

Blaine signed and sat back down looking at his desk.

"Maybe we should move Kurt to another class. He's-"

"What? No, Kurt love's you class and having you as a teacher."

Burt sighed and frowned again taking his seat.

"Ever since his mom died two years ago Kurt's been doing nothing but crying. He stopped talking to people and he's just sad."

Blaine looked down from Burt nodding slightly. He remembered when Kurt first came into his class room. All of the other kids were laughing and celebrating that they had gotten the same teacher well Kurt silently walked in passing everyone and sat in the very back away from everyone else.

"When he talks about you, he just smiles and his eyes light up. The last time I saw him so happy was when his mother and I took him to Disney World on his 7th birthday."

Blaine sighed feeling guilty for ever bringing the idea of sending Kurt out of his class up. Even if Blaine didn't make Kurt as happy as his father described he was still the only teacher around that stopped kid's from bullying Kurt. If Kurt were to be transferred into another class his teacher would just turn the other cheek and have these kids torture Kurt.

The lunch bell finally rang and Blaine stood up getting ready to end the meeting.

"Well, I'm happy we got this cleared up, Burt" he held out his hand and Burt shook it "I have to go pick up my class from the lunch room. Do you want to come and say hi to Kurt before you leave?"

Burt smiled and agreed to it. Together they walked down the hall lightly talking about Kurt's academic achievements until they came to Blaine's class on the side of the hall in a neat line. Kurt immediately saw his father and jumped out of the line to go see him.

"Dad!"

Kurt hugged his dad's waist happy to see him.

"Hey buddy"

Burt patted his sons head.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurt asked then looked up at Mr. Anderson with a smile and received on in return.

"Well, I was just talking to Mr. Anderson about putting you in the advanced classes next year."

Kurt's face went bright from hearing his father say that with such pride in his voice. He looked up at Mr. Anderson who just nodded.

Burt and Kurt bonded as Blaine looked down at them still unsure of what he can do. This was the first time one of his students had ever had a crush on him, and it just felt like guilt.

_Out of all people, why would he have a crush on me?_

**I hope I can get the next chapter out by tomorrow, but school and stuff might get in the way of it. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I really like how the story is progressing in my notes for future chapters. So far there's smut in chapter 10 and in chapter 13 someone's feelings for another are admitted. **

**Also, I know that some people have opinions on who would top and who would bottom and I'd like to plan it to please you readers. They're going to probably be switching 'roles' but for the first time if you have a preference on how it goes what would you prefer?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. New Year

Oh god, why did I do this

_It's only 6:45 and I told him to be here by 7:30. So, if I email him right now and he'll be able to get it before he gets here so I don't have to tell him face to face and have to explain myself. _

I turned myself to the computer then clicked on the icon that brought up my email.

_Compose new…Kurt Hummel_

_Dear Kurt Hummel,_

My fingers froze on top of my keyboard and I just stared at the words on the screen trying to type.

"Come on…move."

I looked down and noticed my hands were now shaking.

_Damn it._

A cold chill went up my spine when I took my hands away from the keyboard and brought them up to my head grabbing at the hair that was practically glued in place.

_You're being selfish. This kid asked you to mentor him and give him the first steps to teaching and all you can think about is feeling uncomfortable? He wants to help you, you jerk. He probably doesn't even remember anything from 5th grade and if he does he obviously doesn't care about what happened because he's coming to TA for you._

I slowly relaxed and took my hands away from my head noticing that I managed to dig my fingers into my hear and pull out the neatly gelled curls. Carefully, I tried to slick my hair back into place but it only bounced right back out and on to my forehead, damage done

_You're hopeless. Now you have to go fix your hair idiot, I can't imagine what you're going to pull when Kurt gets here. _

I grabbed my comb and a small tube of gel from inside of my desk and left for the bathroom.

_7:03 You have twenty minutes to fix your hair and get back before you get to make an ass out of yourself in front of Kurt._

I stood in front of the mirror and applied the gel to my curls then combed through it until it was back neatly in place. I looked down at my watch:

_7:11 Okay, you have a bit before he's here. He probably hasn't changed a bit, what if he still wears bowties like mine._

A smirk creped on my face remembering when Kurt came into school wearing a bowtie for the first time then proceed to give me tips on how to make it look better. I straighten my own bowtie and headed back to my classroom.

_He was such a sweet kid before, and from his email he seemed nice. Why was I worrying about letting him come and learn here? He's going to help me with the kids, grading papers, making lesson plans I might even get a day off this year. He probably forgot all about-oh damn._

I was stopped dead in my tracks by…I don't even know how to describe it, but it was in my classroom looking at my bookshelf with its hands crossed behind is back.

_Someone grew up._

I took a step closer to get a better look at the…damn, what is he? I could only see onside of his but it was just, wow. I started from the bottom analyzing this new…_thing. _His legs were long and delicious which only lead up to- my face went hot. I think I'm blushing. I pulled my eyes away from whatever that thing was at the top of his legs to his torso, it was covered by a thin black v-neck that stopped at forearms exposing the white and pure flesh that should be skin but it looked like it belonged on a porcelain doll on a pedestal away from anything that could harm it.

I went back up from the arms to his neck, it was covered by a scarf but it didn't hide how delicate his skin looked. My heart started rapidly beating as my eyes traveled up to his face, it was still the same color as his arms, neck and chest but it seemed more perfect.

_I shouldn't be looking at him like this._

I cleared my head from these sinful thoughts and stepped forward making my presence noticeable. He turned his head my way with some kind of seductive look that only turned into a smile when he saw me.

"Mr. Anderson"

He was now facing me and I saw his body straight on, but I couldn't look now I had to speak. So I smiled at him warmly like I would when he was young.

"Kurt-"I held out my hand "how have you been?"

Kurt started walking towards my and I got myself mentally ready to touch his perfect hand, but before I could get ready for that, I was engulfed in his arms. They were fully wrapped around me instead of halfway now and the arms that used to embrace me around the waist were now over my shoulders dominating my body.

I snapped out of the initial shock and hugged back, I wrapped one arm around his back and the other went diagonally so I was gripping at his shoulder. This was awkward, but it kept going forcing me to memorize how he felt in my arms and how he smelt next to me and only reminded me that I can't have it for myself.

_He smells like a wet strawberry field that just had its grass cut…this is the best smell ever._

I relaxed more in his arms as he held me, it seemed like all time stopped and this was all that mattered. Being with Kurt, but it sounded so wrong.

_What is he…seventeen this year? That's not too young…wait what am I thinking I was his teacher and now he's my TA I can't think of him like this._

I grabbed his shoulders and pushed off to stop the hug. He went back and grabbed my shoulders back just smiling at me.

"Wow."

His face was bright with that smile of his that used to light up my day when I made him laugh, but now it's different. He's looking dead into my eyes because we're on the same level now, I don't have to kneel down to talk to him and wow does his face look wonderful this close.

"Wow, what?"

I grinned and my heart fluttered as we continued to gaze into each others eyes, but is overjoyed smile changed quickly back into that smile from his younger years.

"You're really short"

And with that he started cracking up still holding onto my shoulders. Normally I would feel insulted being insecure about my height, but his smile made it all acceptable so I smiled back.

"Yeah, the last time you saw me you came up to my waist Kurt"

His laughing slowly died down back into his calm smile and he finally took my arms off me. I felt cold and naked with out him touching me.

"You're style also hasn't changed a bit"

He reached out and wiggled my bowtie; I could feel his body head oh so close to my neck. I shuddered wishing he'd let his hand slip forward to my neck touching me tenderly, but no such luck he took his hand away.

"Yours has, wow Kurt. You've grown so much."

I'm not sure what to do. I'm standing here awkwardly in front of a gorgeous man who used to be my student trying to fight off a boner. All I want to do is take him back to my house and rip off his clothes to expose the rest of that perfect body of his, but all I do is put my hand on his shoulder.

I can't keep thinking like this, but he's almost eighteen and I'm fairly attractive so maybe I could push the boundaries with him and he'll let me. Then I remember his father at the conference, debating all of the sins I just thought and the risk of loosing my job is I do this. I look at Kurt again to see his smile.

It's worth it.

"Well, let me give you a tour of the classroom. Then the kids will come in at eight, and at lunch we can catch up. Sound like a plan?"

"Only if you let me buy you knew clothes. I have a feeling you haven't worn anything other then a bowtie in years"

I grinned at his insult.

"You love the bow ties, admit it."

He leaned forward in a flirt style.

"Never"

And so the flirting begins.

**I hope you've enjoyed reading so far, I haven't gotten anything but pleasant reactions so I hope I'm doing something write. This is the first real dialog of this story and it will come more and more I have really fun plans for the future chapters. The next four chapters kind of switch back and forth from 5****th**** grade to present and then after I can get into some "fun" stuff. I'm still open to opinions on whom tops first since I haven't planned it out yet, so if you have preferences on the matter speak up. As usual if you see a mistake of something that can be fixed I'd love to hear it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Quite boy

The eight' o'clock bell and Blaine sat down at his desk with a new confidence as students began filling into the class room. He watched the kids as he would every year; they'd first make groups based on who they were friends with last year, sit down at the unassigned desks and proceed to talk loudly. This was Blaine's favorite part of the year, everyone was so energetic as they laughed and boasted about their summer break adventures as they would every year.

It wasn't long before they all settled down into the neat desks Blaine arranged in curved rows before class and they started talking about him;

"_My sister said he's a new teacher and he's really fun."_

"_I heard he was some sort of genius and graduated from school when he was 12 and now he's 15."_

"_Yeah, he looks really young."_

"_I heard that we have game days every Friday and if we all make A's on the test he sets up a movie day." _

"_This year's going to be awesome"_

Blaine chuckled at the rumors that dispersed through the room then scanned it taking in all of the new faces in his rows all joyful but one. He looked a bit smaller then the rest of the boys in the class and his clothes were entirely different. He was the only student who didn't seem happy.

_He probably doesn't have any friends in here. _ Blaine thought to himself. _Let's go fix it._

He stood up from his desk, revealing his colorful pants and matching bowtie. Everyone looked at him and he smiled at them then grabbed a Nerf ball from the top of his cabinet jogging up to the front of the classroom. Everyone was quite and their eyes were locked on him. Blaine didn't look like the average teacher and he knew it, he was happy about that because unlike him all the teachers were old, dull and boring. In his opinion they forgotten what is was like to be a kid and probably why they came to teach at an elementary school in the first place. But Blaine knew why he was there, and he held to it everyday everyone in here was happy and didn't have to care about work or 10 page long single spaced papers or being number one in the class. Blaine wanted to be there for the last moments of their happy little lives before they slowly sunk into the daily life of an adult.

"Well, hello everyone"

Blaine smiled goofily at everyone but he still looked charming as ever. His eyes scanned across the room at the reactions of the kids. The girls as usually giggled at him and the guys either were smiling or looked mad at him.

"Hellooooo~?"

He said again and then heard the kids scattered and weak greetings, he frowned at them.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're _already_ sick of me, you haven't even let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Anderson, and I'm your teacher for the rest of this year so get used to this face."

Some of the kids giggled again and Blaine brought out the Nerf ball he counseled behind his back.

"I don't know any of you so we're going to play a game."

He tossed the ball in the air with one hand and caught it in the other.

"It's the name game, and its goes like this: when you get the ball you tell the class your name and how old you are, then you pass it to someone else in the class. If you pass it to someone who already went you guys lose 5 points, if you pass it to someone you're friends with you'll lose 5 points and if you don't know anyone to pass it to you can pass it to me and I'll tell you one thing about myself."

Blaine scanned the classroom for any confused faces and saw the kid who was once sad now in a state of fear but he brushed it off.

"Okay, no questions" He threw the ball off into the kids "Go!"

The ball would bounce around a bit before it came back to Blaine. Blaine would answer what ever question they had then throw it back in and it'd repeat for a while.

_How old are you?_

_22_

_Do you have a wife?_

_Nope_

_What's you're favorite color?_

_Purple_

_Do you have a girlfriend?_

_No _he laughed at that

_Do you live all alone then?_

_No, I have a dog_

He threw it back into the kids and it landed on a young blond girls hands.

"I'm Meghan and I'm 10"

"Nice to meet you Meghan"

Blaine replied and she threw the ball back out and into the hands of the scared boy. He looked at the ball then up at Blaine still afraid, Blaine only smiled at him warmly and now everyone was watching him.

"Hi, what's your name?"

His eyes shut tightly and he squeezed the ball and his mouth opened.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm 10"

Everyone keep their eyes on him and Blaine watched the trouble rise in their eyes. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the class staring at him. Blaine should have seen the look on his face and automatically notice he didn't want to do the activity and respect it, but now he has to live with his action.

"He sounds like a girl!"

The first kid broke proclaiming to the class what they already knew.

"No he doesn't! He sounds like a chipmunk!"

"A girl chipmunk!"

They continued to burst with laugher in the room and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes filled with tears and all he could do was stand there and watch.

"Is he crying? I think he's crying!"

They continued to laugh and Blaine stood there petrified, then he remembered he was 12 years older then they and he had control.

"Hey!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs and everyone stopped. They were now the ones in fear as they turned to see Blaine's furious face.

"All of you sit down. Apparently you can't handle a game day today so we're just going to start on vocabulary."

Kurt stood there still crying as all of the kids slowly sat back down into there seats quite. Blaine got the vocabulary books down from a shelf and passed them out.

"Start with chapter 1, define the word, write a sentence for the word then go to the next one. When you finished with the chapter write a story about the words. When you're done with chapter 1 go to the next chapter and do the same thing. You'll continue until I say other wise."

Blaine headed to the door and opened it.

"Kurt, come with me"

Kurt dropped the ball and ran out into the hall. Blaine sent one last death glare to the class room.

"If I hear I word out of any of you you'll have homework every night for the rest of this month. Don't test me."

He walked out of the room and saw Kurt standing on the wall in full tears. Blaine could now see how hard Kurt was fighting back because it was now all coming out; his body was shaking, his face was red and wet covered in tears and snot. Blaine's heart filled with regret, but all he could do was walk up to Kurt.

"Hey…"

He kneeled down to get to Kurt's level.

"I'm sorry about that Kurt; I always start the year off with that game"

Kurt continued to violently shake so Blaine put his arm on Kurt to try and comfort him.

"It's okay Kurt, I'm really sorry I made you talk…you don't have to speak in class as often if that would make you feel better."

Kurt sniffed and opened his mouth trying to talk.

"I'm o-o-okay"

His voice shook with his body and I couldn't do anything to stop him from crying but it was the saddest thing in the world.

"You sure?"

He nodded his lip still trembling trying to hold back his tears again. Blaine looked at Kurt's puffy red face again before grabbing him and forcing him into his arms holding him tightly.

"If they ever do anything like that again Kurt, you tell me okay. I'll do whatever I have to to make them stop picking on you and for you to be happy alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"Let's go get you cleaned up okay?"

Blaine patted Kurt's back for comfort then pushed him off holding onto his shoulders.

"You're voice is going to change soon so don't worry"

Kurt's eyes were filled with hope and Blaine smiled at him.

"Go ahead to the bathroom and clean up, if you don't want to come back to the class for a little while you can go to the library and play games online okay?"

Kurt nodded again and Blaine stood up now looking down at Kurt.

"Just be back by the end of the day so you can hear the class rules? I know you won't break them but you should hear them anyway."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine was relieved he didn't ruin the kid's life totally.

"Go relax okay?"

And with that Kurt ran off.

Blaine stepped back into the room looking at all of the kids quietly doing the vocabulary assigned to them. They slowly all raised their head looking at him.

"It's the first day of school and I already have an idea of what kind of students you are."

The kids blushed with guilt, some looked down to hide their shame well others kept looking at Blaine's face on the verge of crying.

"You all got Kurt really sad just because of the way he sounds? He can't help it. And you said he sounded like a girl? Do you know how hard it is for someone to point out something you don't like about yourself, and then hear everyone laugh at you?"

The rest of the kids looked away from Blaine and back to their work.

"If any of you pull anything like that again…I don't know what will happen yet but it will be bad."

Blaine walked back to his desk and sat down looking at everyone working.

"This is the first class I've ever had to punish. I hope laughing at Kurt was worth it."

Mr. Anderson's class never had a problem with Kurt for the rest of the year but that did not mean there weren't any more bullied at the school, but Blaine was there for Kurt every time. He constantly defended him and reported kids who would mock his lisp or his clothes and praise Kurt whenever he'd get the chance trying to make Kurt feel more then safe at the school.

**I'm sorry I stopped it a bit abrupt but I didn't want to get into another part of the story or leave unanswered questions. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, as usually tell me if you have any questions, concerns or critiques regarding the story. Have a nice day :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. A Day in the life of Kurt

_It's about the middle of November now, so I think it's safe to say that what's happening is not just my imagination. He's looking at me differently, its different then how he looks at the kids, different then the other teachers and different from how he used to look like me._

I glanced up from the papers he asked me to grade for him well the class worked silently on their penmanship only to see his eyes looking right back at me. I could only see his eyes though, the rest of his face was hidden by the book he was currently reading, but the devilish look in his eyes told me he was smirking.

Quickly, I flashed my eyes back to my paper but I could tell it was too late. Mr. Anderson closed his book and stood up getting ready to do the same routine he would whenever he was coming to talk to me. Peering up from the paper I watched him. He started down the first row of kids looking down at their papers telling them to correct things, the second, third as so on until he finished then he'd look over to me seeing my hidden gaze. He then smirked and walked over to my table filled with paper work and sees my progress.

"How's it coming along, Kurt?"

It _was_ coming along just fine until he came over; he would usually just study me from a distance which was okay, but when he gets close I'd have a tendency to get distracted like now. He's leaning over me, not close enough to touch me but it was close enough to for me to feel that he was hovering over me and to take in his scent.

"I'm almost done. Mr. Anderson"

He lingered there for a while more looking over the papers I just graded and I knew he couldn't see what I was doing below him so I closed my eyes and took in his scent.

_I wish I could just…_

I attempted to move up into his arms so he'd cradle me but stopped

_No, I can't. This is probably all in my head, this is the closest I've ever gotten to another guy before- oh god does he smell good._

"So, I'll just help you with the rest of them and we can have a free lunch."

_Wait, what just happened?_

Mr. Anderson stood up from his leaning position leaving making me feel more defenseless then I had in my entire life. He'd always be there for me before when someone messed with me but his closeness right there felt good. It was just warm and protective and now with him away I felt cold and naked.

He sat down in the seat in front of me and smiled, I was able to look at his face again.

_He's so handsome… usually his features just shouldn't work but they do. They actually work really well and his eyes-_

"Kurt."

_That sounds so good coming from his lips. His voice kind of growls when he talks…so nice_

"Kurt?"

_Oh crap_

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Are you going to let me have some of the papers?"

I looked down at the papers and remembered he wanted to help me grade them.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I got lost…"

"I could see that"

He chuckled and grabbed half of the papers in my stack. I had to quit thinking about him and day dreaming before he notices it in my work and asks me about it. I grabbed another paper and started reading:

"_In 13,000 BC, Ohio was first settled b the Paleo-Indians who-"_

I felt it again; his was looking at me. Slowly, I peered over the paper only to support the feeling like I was being watched. He didn't stop nor show shame in his actions. All I could do was turn back to my paper trying to finish it but it wasn't happening I started to feel nervous. He was ogling me; I've never been ogled before.

My fingers started tapping on the desk revealing my anxiety and Mr. Anderson must had liked it because I could feel him smirk again.

"_They harvested crops such as maze and wheat and built huts. They did not stay in Ohio for long though because they were nomads. After they left the Americans-"_

The bell rung cutting me off from this horrible paper about the history of Ohio but only lead me into an even worse ordeal: the one time of the week where I was alone with Mr. Anderson for an hour.

He stood up and called the class's attention to line up for lunch then he turned back to me.

"I'll go take the kids to lunch; maybe you could finish that paper up with out getting distracted."

He smirked again and I felt my face go red so I looked down and he left with the class.

With in five minutes he was back and took his seat across from me with his confident smirk. I put the papers away and grabbed the lunch box I'd bring on Friday when I stayed here for the whole day. Trying not to make eye contact with him, I sat down and started unpacking my lunch.

"So, what were you thinking about today? Did something happen this week Kurt?"

_Yes, something did happen Mr. Anderson. You kept looking at me all day and I felt…well I don't know what I felt but you kept distracting me._

"Not really, I just didn't get much sleep last night Mr. Anderson"

He chuckled again; he needs to stop doing that because it sends shivers down my spine.

"You do know you don't have to call me Mr. Anderson, Kurt right? You can call me by my first name."

I looked down at my food and muttered under my breath how he'd keep his name a big secret every year and no one knew what it was. That made him chuckle again, he needs to stop.

"It's Blaine; you can call me Blaine from now on. But not in front of the class, I like keeping it a secret."

He was using his flirty voice again so I tried my hardest not to listen to him as I ate. He probably was just talking about the class or his dog that's all he ever talks about, he has no life.

"Kurt?"

I looked up from my yogurt to meet his hazel eyes on me. They weren't so harsh or confident anymore, now I could see how soft and gentle they were. The gentleness reflected on the rest of his body showing a different side I haven't seen for the past months.

"Yeah?"

I replied he sat up straighter now getting my attention showing his dominance again making me feel nervous.

"So, I got you this."

He pulled out a Strawberry Ice Cream Crunch Bar (I guess he had concealed behind his back) and handed it over to me. I looked at the Ice Cream then smiled up at him confused.

"Um, thanks…why did you get this for me?"

He pulled out a chocolate one and unwrapped it.

"You'd get one of those every Friday when you were in my class. They were your favorite"

My face went completely red from the thought that went into buying me and ice cream that I used to love 7 years ago. I unwrapped the ice cream and started eating it; it tasted more delightful then it would when I was younger, probably because it was from Blaine.

"So…"

I didn't want to look up and reveal how he made me blush, but it was either that or to speak so I looked up.

"Why did you choose to TA for me? There are over 100 teachers in the Lima district and you came here. Why?"

I swallowed the bit of ice cream in my mouth then took in my bottom lip, biting it softly. Blaine wiggled in his chair, waiting for an answer I guess but I still needed to figure out how to word it so he knew why I came back to this class but didn't _know_ why.

"Because before 5th grade I was just a scared little kid who didn't accept himself. I thought that I didn't deserve to be treated like everyone else because I wasn't like everyone else. I talked differently, I dressed differently and I didn't like the things guys like. You were the one person who actually noticed how afraid I was to be here and you made me embrace it. You told me that I did matter just like everyone else and you didn't let them treat me like I was nothing. You also taught me how to respect myself more."

Blaine sat there, his confidence faded and he was back to the relaxed caring Blaine I rarely saw. .

"That was the best thing that you ever taught me Mr. Anderson. And with out it I wouldn't be here in your classroom. I think I just wanted to come back and say thank you. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself and you inspired me to follow in your footsteps."

Blaine sat there silently. His eyes seemed flattered by my story, but for some reason he seemed sad. My fingers started playing with the strap on my lunch box and I started to feel awkward just sitting there silently after spilling out my secret to him. We didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Courage!

"You're hair is so weird!"

Kurt's body stiffened when he heard the taunt directed toward him. Kurt thought he was safe sitting behind a tree where no one could see him, but now he knew he wasn't. He peeped his head out from around the tree seeing two boys from another class waiting for him.

"Why don't you wear normal clothes like everyone else? Does your _mommy _make you wear those girl clothes?"

Kurt's face went red with humiliation but could not say a word. He was afraid of the larger boys and they could sense it. Kid's from around the playground slowly circled around the tree Kurt was hiding behind until they fully surrounded Kurt.

"Are you sure you're not a girl? You sound like one and dress like one, maybe we shouldn't let you into the boy's bathroom anymore!"

Cheers were let out at the proclamation given by one of the first boys. Kurt's face got redder and tears started to swell in his eyes as he desperately looked for Mr. Anderson around the playground but all he could find was a different teacher idly reading a magazine.

"Look he's crying!"

"He's such a sissy! All he does is cry!"

"Yeah, I heard on the first day of school he cried and had his _daddy _pick him up!"

"What a loser!"

One of the kids that surrounded Kurt kneeled down grabbing a clump of sand at his feet then threw it at Kurt who was now crying hysterically.

"Oh sorry, did I get sand on you new clothes?"

He couldn't take it anymore; they were torturing him and the other teacher didn't even notice. Kurt stumbled up from the ground, his face directed downward so he didn't have to look at the kids.

"What, are you going to fight back Hummel?"

"More like Homo!"

The started laughing again and now Kurt was getting furious. He wanted to leave so he didn't have to hear this anymore, he didn't want to be mocked any longer. He tired to take a step out of the circle but one of the kids blocked him then pushed him back in.

"Where are you going? Mr. Anderson isn't here; he probably just went back to his classroom so he didn't have to deal with you all the time!"

Kurt gritted his teeth still not able to say anything for if he opened his mouth it would just make him cry harder. The same kid stepped back inside of the circle his hands reaching out to grab Kurt, but he only was it as an opportunity to run, so he did.

Kurt squeezed out of the tiny hole that was left open when the boy stepped in to push him then ran. As quickly as he could, Kurt ran across the playground, into the main school building not caring about the teachers yelling at him to stop. Kurt ran through the halls of the school until he got to Mr. Andersons room and collapse by the door and started bawling.

~Inside of the room~

Mr. Anderson sat at his desk with his barely touched lunch and many different papers then outlined the next lesson plan when he heard a sound from outside of his room. Curiously, he stood up and walked over to the door where he saw a small figure leaning on to side window and automatically knew what it was.

Since the start of school, this would happen about every other week; Mr. Anderson would skip watching recess and leave Kurt alone for a while and he'd end up getting harassed and would run back to class. Mr. Anderson would then comfort Kurt and let him grade papers well he went out to find the bullies and bring them to the principle in an attempt to keep Kurt safe, but they'd always get sent of with a warning leaving them to hurt Kurt the next time Mr. Anderson wasn't around.

Mr. Anderson opened the door then scooped Kurt into his arms carrying him to his desk and sat in his office chair letting Kurt stay in his lap holding him as Kur snuggled into his chest still crying.

"Who was it this time?"

Mr. Anderson asked as he patted Kurt's back in an attempt to get him to relax so he could answer.

"D-David a-a-and No-Noah"

Kurt only knew the names of the first two boys who had approached him and initiated the actions not caring about the others who just laughed at him. Blaine nodded and held Kurt for a while longer.

"Do you want to grade papers, Kurt?"

Mr. Anderson grabbed a stack from his desk getting ready to let Kurt have them but he felt Kurt's head shake into his chest.

"No?"

He placed the papers back on his desk and returned his arms to the crying boy in his lap.

"What do you want to do then?"

Kurt lifted his head from his chest revealing his red puffy eyes that matched his scarlet red face. Mr. Anderson frowned at the sad face but watched it relax and clear up as Kurt started to speak.

"Can you sing to me?"

He sniffled then whipped his nose with his sleeve.

"My mom used to sing to me and it would always make me feel better."

Mr. Anderson looked down seeing the sad face that was looking back up at him.

"I know you can sing, I hear you all the time singing before class."

Kurt smiled at him with his puppy dog eyes, how could he say no to that face?

"Okay"

He replied through a breaking voice brought on by seeing the sadness in Kurt's eyes before. Kurt snuggled back into his chest well Mr. Anderson started;

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._

_No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,_

_I'll send 'em howling, I've got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you._

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can dessert you._

_Not to worry._

_Whistle I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you, with a smile,_

_For a while_

_But in time…_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around"_

As he sung to Kurt he remembered back to the meeting he had a few days prior with his father getting nervous.

_I shouldn't be doing this…it will only influence the dreams his dreams and the crush he has on me. And to be honest this is kind of weird._

He looked down to Kurt who had calmed down and was now gently breathing into his chest.

_I wish he was my son…he's such a nice boy and all he needs is someone to protect him…but I can't do that if he takes it differently._

Mr. Anderson finished the song and felt Kurt smile into his chest.

"I like your voice, Mr. Anderson"

He swallowed feeling guilty about allowing Kurt to be around him in this way.

"Thank you, Kurt. But we need to talk about something okay?"

Kurt looked up at him confused as he picked him up putting him on the floor. He himself got up and sat down on the ground waiting for Kurt to sit down with him.

"Kurt, you know I'll always be there for you if you need me but…"

Kurt looked at him a bit angry thinking Mr. Anderson was going to abandon him.

"You need to learn how to stand up for yourself…buddy. If you keep coming to me to get them to stop you aren't really doing anything to stop them yourself and they'll think they can keep doing it because you aren't standing up for yourself."

Kurt looked down at his knees now sad remembering back to what the kids said on the playground.

"If you didn't want me around all you had to do was say so…"

Mr. Anderson was in shock at the reaction and immediately went to comfort Kurt again by pulling him into his arms.

"No…no, no, no Kurt. I love having you around, your funny and you help me grade papers. I'm just saying if you don't stand up for yourself they'll walk all over you"

He stroked Kurt's hair then sang a line from the song.

"_Not to worry._

_Whistle I'll be there_

"Kurt, I'll be there if you need me to, but I think you need to try being confident okay?"

Kurt nodded into his chest then stopped somberly.-

"But, I'm not confident…I'm afraid of everyone…"

"All you have to do is believe in yourself"

Mr. Anderson let Kurt out of the hug only to see Kurt's confused face directed at his advice. He thought for a moment.

"It's like in the Wizard of Oz."

Kurt's face brightened with the mention of his favorite movie.

"You know the Cowardly Lion?"

Kurt nodded

"Well, that's like where you are now. He's the King of the Beasts, but he's afraid so he doesn't feel like a king."

Hearing this made Kurt feel like crying again, he bit his lip trying to distract himself and Mr. Anderson noticed.

"_But,_ the lion doesn't know that courage just means to act when he's afraid, and Kurt, you do that all the time. You come and find me when you're afraid so you act on it, that's courage."

Kurt looked up at him not sad anymore but confused. Blaine continued:

"Now, I'm not going to give you anything to drink like the wizard did, but I'm going to tell you to be braver and try not to come running to me first. Tell them to stop and if they're going to hurt you then you come find me alright?"

"So you're like the wizard?"

"Yes, I am like the wizard."

"And all I need to do is be braver?"

"Kurt,"

Blaine smiled goofily at him

"You are a King just like the Lion you are naturally brave. All you need to do is remember that you're the king and the rest will come naturally."

Kurt smiled feeling more confident after the pep talk.

"Just don't go after someone like David or Noah yet okay? They can really hurt you and you need to be smart. Start off with someone who won't hurt you okay?"

"Okay-"

Kurt leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson."

~Sometime after that~

"_You dress so weird!"_

"_Well at least I match! You should call me before you get dressed in the morning; you look like a Technicolor Zebra!"_

Kurt was back to running down the halls, but this time he had no tears in his eyes. He got to Mr. Anderson's door and knocked bouncing up and down filled with fire and when he opened the door, Kurt couldn't help but blurt it out.

"I did it! I did it Mr. Anderson!"

"Did what, Kurt?"

He asked with a smile as Kurt darted in the room.

"I stood up for myself! Mercedes said I dressed weird and I felt really sad. But then I remembered I was the king and told her that her shirt made her look like a Technicolor Zebra!"

"That's great Kurt, but you should insult someone else…"

He watched as Kurt's excited face dulled down into a sad one.

"So, what happened after that?"

Kurt's face went back to joy as he continued to tell his story.

"Well then she kissed me and told me I was cute!"

Kurt started laughing and Mr. Anderson laughed with him.

"So, I'll take it your first kiss was good?"

Kurt stopped laughing and scrunched his face up in disgust remembering the kiss.

"Girls have cooties!"


	9. Chapter 9

***Notice: There has been a part added to chapter 7 to make these chapters more alike. You don't have to reread the chapter to understand what happened though. Just know it was changed**

Chapter 9. Another day in the life of Blaine

~Chapter 7 in Blaine's Perspective~

_I think he's starting to notice._

Blaine looked up from his student's desks over to Kurt who was helping another one of his student. He stood up and slowly eyed Kurt waiting for him to feel it wanting to see the sweet boy fall under his spell again. Kurt looked up from the boy's math and saw Blaine's ever deeply gazing at him and blushed immediately then looked back down at the math he had just ignored.

_Yup, he notices._

Blaine smirked and circled around the class once more looking at everyone's progress. He'd do that once or twice before circling to where ever Kurt was and would gently brush his arm or his leg and if he was feeling risky he'd even touch Kurt's ass then giving a petty "Excuse me" or "Sorry, Mr. Hummel". That was his favorite part of the game he'd play with him; being able to touch the marvelous young man who'd taunt him with his looks daily.

Blaine made his way to the front of the class, meaning he was ready to give an announcement.

"Okay class-"

He waited until everyone looked up giving him attention.

"I've noticed that we're getting a bit sloppy with our writing so for the next 30 minutes until lunch I want us to work on penmanship."

Groans came from the direction of the class, this was the most boring assignment Mr. Anderson would ever give and he would give it every Friday. Blaine frowned at his class:

"Come on guys, I can barely tell your 'a's form your 'u's. And I don't want you to leave this school with sloppy handwriting because it will only get worse."

The class started muttering and pulled out paper and their vocabulary books getting ready for the weekly routine of blindly copying words from their book for a half an hour, Blaine saw the suffering in their eyes and was willing to make the deal sweeter.

"Okay fine…"

He leaned on the white board thinking for a second.

"If you guys can make it until lunch with out talking we can watch a non-educational movie after lunch then…if you're really good we can have a game day for the rest of the day."

With that the kids became motivated to work and the class went silent. Blaine walked over to Kurt who was still standing over the class.

"Mr. Hummel."

He walked to the large table that was often used in reading activities and Kurt followed after him.

"I want you to grade the papers they just turned in about the history of Ohio, Okay? I really want to get started on this book I just got."

And by book he meant that he was going to shamelessly stare at the beautiful intern who he ordered to grade paper just so he could watch him.

"Oh. sure Mr. Anderson. No problem."

Blaine put the papers own at the seat where he would have the best view of Kurt then walked back to his desk. Blaine's desk sat in the back of the classroom to see all of the kids and was directed straight ahead, but when Blaine would give Kurt an assignment at the reading table he would spin his chair around to face Kurt instead of the rest of the class just to watch him. Idly, he'd flip through his _new_book,but keep his eyes over the top watch Kurt.

About twenty minutes went by and Kurt finally looked only to find a devilish glance administered by Blaine leaving him to smirk getting ready to continue the game of flirting. Blaine placed his book down and stood up to "check the class's progress" which was just an excuse to make his way over to Kurt and invade his person space.

"How's it coming along, Kurt?"

Blaine asked and leaned over Kurt 'looking over his work'. Blaine would always try to do this because it was the one thing that made Kurt go insane: he get just close enough for Kurt to feel his presence then watch Kurt close his eyes. Blaine concluded that Kurt did this in order to distract himself from the other man standing over him, but he would never really know.

"I'm almost done, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine stayed in the position of a little while longer in attempt to bring Kurt to an edge wanting to get a bigger reaction out of him then just a blush. Kurt slowly inhaled through his nose then exhaled giving off a tiny noise that satisfied Blaine enough to stand up.

"Seems like you're getting through them pretty slowly. So, I'll just help you with the rest of them and we can have a free lunch."

Blaine walked around to the other side of the desk sitting in front of Kurt and smiled reaching for the papers under Kurt's hand but Kurt had a death grip on them as he intently stared at Blaine's face.

"Kurt."

Blaine tugged at the papers well Kurt was still zoned out.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped hearing his name being called.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Are you going to let me have some of the papers?"

Blaine felt successful as Kurt looked down at the papers he was gripping onto. He now knew that he had Kurt under his lock and all he needed to do was go in for the kill and if all goes according to plan Blaine would have claimed Kurt as his own by the end of the day.

"Oh, sorry. I got lost…"

"I could see that"

Kurt finally let Blaine take half of the rest of the paper while he tried to distract himself with one. But Blaine kept looking at him, ogling him trying to distract him and show him that he was wanted and lusted for by another leaving Kurt even more distracted then he was before. Kurt's fingers started tapping on the table showing Blaine how Kurt felt it getting nervous now; he loved turning Kurt in putty with just his gazes and smirked again. Kurt went back to intently reading over the paper.

The bell rung and Blaine stood up and told the class to put their material away and get ready for lunch then turned back to Kurt.

"I'll go take the kids to lunch; maybe you could finish that paper up with out getting so distracted."

Blaine smirked again as if to inform Kurt that he knew what he was thinking then left with the class. Blaine had been planning this all day; he'd stare at Kurt though out the day getting him to notice, buy him his favorite ice cream to show how much he paid attention to him, ask him why he choose to intern for him, hear him admit his feelings for Blaine that he had since the 5th grade and then finally take the sweet boy back to his house and cherish him like he deserves. Blaine walked over to the ice cream bar and got two of the ice creams: one that Kurt used to eat and one he enjoyed himself, then returned back to the class room in a confident manner seeing Kurt blush and avoiding eye contact.

_Time to put on the moves_

Blaine chuckled at sat down.

"So, what were you thinking about today? Did something happen this week Kurt?"

"Not really, I just didn't get much sleep last night Mr. Anderson"

Blaine laughed at the formality Kurt would take with him.

_Babe, you'll be in my bed soon, you can call me by my first name._

"Kurt, you do know you don't have to call me Mr. Anderson, right? You can call me by my first name."

_Just make sure you scream it later._

"I don't really know your name…you always kept it a secret from everyone"

"It's Blaine; you can call me Blaine from now on. But not in front of the class, I like keeping it a secret"

Blaine smirked in a flirt fashion before he continued.

"So, I was in the lunch room and I saw that there was ice cream today. I remember that you would always get the strawberry one so I bought one for you."

Kurt zoned out again looking at his yogurt.

"Kurt?"

Blaine felt worried that Kurt wasn't interested in him anymore since he was more obviously interested in his yogurt other then Blaine. His eyes went soft showing a sort of weakness he didn't want to show around Kurt.

"Yeah?"

Kurt replied, as soon as Blaine got his attention back he straightened his posture still a little offended by Kurt ignoring him.

"So, I got you this"

Blaine handed Kurt the ice cream he had hidden behind his back then pulled out another one unwrapping it for himself.

"Um, thanks…why did you get this for me?"

Blaine was still bitter from the neglect and Kurt's reaction didn't make it any better.

"You'd get one of those every Friday when you were in my class. They were your favorite."

And with that Kurt's face turned 3 shades of red giving Blaine back his confidence to continue with his plan to get Kurt back to his house.

"So…"

Blaine leaned forward getting ready to give his last move before Kurt would crash and admit his feeling for him. Kurt looked up and Blaine continued.

"Why did you choose to TA for me? There are over 100 teachers in Lima district and you came here. Why?

Kurt swallowed then bit his lip.

_Look how nervous he's getting about to tell me about how much he loves me, he so cute when he bites his lip too like he's trying to hid how he feels._

"Because before 5th grade I was just a scared little kid who didn't accept himself. I thought that I didn't deserve to be treated like everyone else because I wasn't like everyone else. I talked differently, I dressed differently and I didn't like the things guys like. You were the one person who actually noticed how afraid I was to be here and you made me embrace it. You told me that I did matter just like everyone else and you didn't let them treat me like I was nothing. You also taught me how to respect myself more."

_Oh…what?_

As Blaine listened to Kurt he started to feel guilty trying to seduce Kurt remembering that he was his student.

…_he was just a little kid not that long ago…I watched him grow up I'm like a father figure to him. Why was I trying to get him into bed, he's just a kid. Holy shit, he's only 17 he's still a kid._

"That was the best thing that you ever taught me Mr. Anderson. And with out it I wouldn't be here in your classroom. I think I just wanted to come back and say thank you. You gave me the courage to stand up for myself and you inspired me to follow in your footsteps."

_He's just a kid…he never liked me in a sexual way I was just his mentor. I was about to use that and take advantage of this sweet boy…I'm sick._

Blaine sat there silently guilt still making him feel like a total creep. He didn't exchange a word to Kurt for the rest of the day

_He's just a fucking kid._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Dream On

_It was Monday and that only meant one thing:_

_Mr. Anderson would be returning our tests._

This was a weekly ritual that my class would sit through every Monday. As soon as we got into the classroom Mr. Anderson would direct us to the white board that had three numbers written on it: the highest grade, the average grade and the lowest grade, then after we'd go through the morning announcements and say the pledge until finally he'd get the papers and start passing them out. He claimed that his reason for having such an event on a Monday was to show the kids who were about the class average how effective their studying method was or to inspire the kids below the class average to study harder next week. In all reality the kids who were meant to be 'inspired' just felt bad because they were below average compared to the test.

This Monday was different though, because when I looked on the board the numbers were all high.

_94, 97, 100_

I bit my lip in excitement as I made my way to my desk in the back of the room by Mr. Anderson's desk.

"Good morning, Kurt"

He smiled at me as he would everyday; I was his favorite student after all.

"How was you're weekend?"

"It was great!"

I started with enthusiasm.

"My mom took me to the Sing-along Sound of Music this weekend!"

"That's fantastic, Kurt."

He picked up the papers from his desk and started approaching the front of the room.

"That sounds like a start to a fantastic week."

For some reason he skipped the morning announcements and went straight to the board.

"So, everyone as you can see these test grades were amazing. Not one person made a B, so I'd like to take this time to have you all congratulate yourselves and announce that on Friday to celebrate your _outstanding_ test grades we'll be having the first pizza, movie and ice cream party I've ever gave my class. Congratulations."

He made his way around the class giving out papers, and I vaguely heard the grades of other's but my mind was locked on one of the grades on the board.

"_Great job Megan 96!"_

_100_

"_Noah, this is fantastic 94 that will really boost your GPA!"_

_100_

"_Wow, Clark a 98! You were so close; make sure you check over number 9"_

_100_

"_Kurt Hummel~"_

_100_

"_Kurt?"_

_100_

"Kurt?"

I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder pulling me out of my zone.

"Kurt, don't you want to hear your grade?"

Mr. Anderson smirked at me well holding my paper in his hand, I swallowed and nodded. My whole body started to shake with what was to come.

"I'd like to have the class's attention. Mr. Kurt Hummel here was the only student in the room not to get anything wrong on the test. And he is the reason for the party we will be having on Friday."

He handed me back my paper and everyone started cheering my name in celebration. Mr. Anderson looked at me with such pride as he kneeled down to talk to me.

"You did such a good job, Kurt"

With both hand he cupped my jaw then leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes enjoying this kiss much more then I would one from my mother or father, this felt completely different.

It didn't last that long though, almost as soon at he kissed me he was off and I then noticed how I was too big to be sitting in this desk.

"You know Kurt…"

He pulled out his grading chart he had behind the papers and flipped through it. I watched his arms as they went through the movement, as he moved it up his bicep would contract looking like it would rip the shirt he had concealed it. My eyes traveled off his arms and to his body. I've never seen Mr. Anderson in less then formal attire before, but the way some of his clothes clung to his body led my imagination to wonderful places.

"Yup, I was right."

I looked up from where my eyes left off on his body to his beautiful smile.

"This is the third time in a row that you having missed a single question on a test."

He kneeled down again getting close to my face like he was about to kiss me again but whispered softly to me.

"I think this calls for a different form of praise don't you think?"

My face went red and I looked around the room nervously: he and I were all alone. His hand went back up to my face and gently stroked down my jaw and to my neck. He moved his mouth closer to my ear.

"You're doing so well in here Kurt…what method of studying did you use?"

His thumb smoothed over my neck waiting for an answer. I swallowed and spoke in a cracked voice.

"I just kept thinking how much it would please you if I didn't get anything wrong…and that made me want to study more…"

He pressed his mouth on to my ear and I felt his grin.

"It does please me to see you do so well in my class Kurt, now I think I should please you. Do you think that'd be a good way to regard your effort?"

I closed my eyes and nodded unable to speak anymore; I could just feel his smile grow on the side of my head. He moved away to look down at me.

"That chair is way too small for me to show my adoration, stand up for me?"

I stood as he told me too, then he stepped forward grabbing my hips to pull me into him. His lips started to attack my neck with much more force then he gave my lips before. Slowly, I gave into his affection and wrapped my hands around his neck. His mouth crawled up to my lips again fully taking me into another kiss, but this time it was much more then a simple peck. It started with his teeth clashing into mine, then his mouth opened and he slid his tongue across my teeth begging for entrance. With caution I opened my mouth letting him in and his tongue fully dominated my mouth. His hands at my hips started playing with the base of my shirt that let to it becoming un-tucked. I felt his warm hands slide under my shirt and onto the small of my back. His hands pushed my body forward driving my hips into his which caused a moan to escape my throat and into his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and started to grind his hips against mine.

"I bet you've wanted this for a while, haven't you Kurt?"

I kept my eyes closed and his hands traveled up my back bring my shirt with them. They got to him ribs and I took my arms away from his shoulders and lifted them above my head, he took off my shirt.

"Good Kurt, you're such a quick learner"

His lips touch mine once more until they started trailing downward. First to my jaw, then my neck then my collar bone. He nipped and scratched with his teeth and I released more moans showing my pleasure. I tried to grab onto him again but he pushed my hands away and placed them on the desk behind me.

"I don't want you to fall over Kurt…I can already feel your legs going weak just from kissing you."

I nodded and clenched on to the desk and his teeth scrapped down my chest. He'd move around for a while until he found a spot he liked and sucked until my pale soft skin was marked by his teeth. He left marks down my torso as I continued to writhe under him.

"Mr. Anderson…"

I felt the need to start begging for him to stop teasing me, but I didn't have to. With my one whinny plead his brought his hand up to my crotch feeling how hard he was making me.

His hand slowly palmed me through my pants giving me the friction I so boldly needed. His teeth scratched down my stomach until they rested above the hem of my pants where he slowly licked across my stomach. I felt the button on my belt pop open as his hands quickly got to work on getting rid of my pants, I looked down at him face scarlet.

"B-Blaine…what are you doing?"

He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm going to show you how much you've please me."

With that he yanked down my pants leaving me bare in his classroom with only my briefs on. He stood so we were eye to eye again getting close to my lips which I opened desperate for another one of his amazing kisses, but instead he grabbed me from under my legs and pulled me up onto the desk behind me so I was sitting down.

"I'll kiss you later don't worry; right now I need to take care of you."

I nodded understanding and he kissed back down to my stomach. His hands came up separating my legs so he could kneel down in between them. I felt his breath drawing nearer to my erection that strained against my briefs and let out of soft sigh trying to relax myself because this was happening.

_Someone's about to go down on me. Mr. Anderson's about to go down on me._

And then it felt warm, I couldn't think anymore.

Slowly I looked down to see Blaine's head covering my crotch. At some point he must have removed my briefs because they were gone now and I didn't even miss them. I snapped back into the reality that he was on me and without warning I felt the intensity of the moment and wept loudly enjoying this new experience. My hands came up grabbing at his hair pulling it out from under the gel he used to control it and howled again and the magic that was his mouth.

There was a long drag as his mouth slowly made its way up my shaft until getting to the tip and he swiveled his tongue around. I gripped harder on to his hair. He gave once more bob of the head going completely down then pulling off of it all the way causing an obsence sound.

"How is it?"

He asked, but before I could answer he was back on me sucking away causing me to let out another moan.

_Kurt._

He hummed around the base swallowing me down his throat.

_Kurt._

He popped off my cock again then licked the underside; I gritted my teeth feeling the need to come now.

"Blaine…."

_Kurt!_

My eyes snapped open.

_Oh no._

There was a hand places on my shoulder shaking me, I followed the feeling up to a dark face in the night.

"Dude! Wake up!"

As soon as I heard the voice I knew who it was.

"I'm up…"

I slowly let go of the bed sheets that were balled in my hand and sat up.

"Why are you in my room Finn?"

"I heard you screaming in here and you woke me up…"

_Fuck._

"I was debating about coming in because I thought that you were…"

I eyed him kind of grossed out that he would bring up such a thing and he shut up.

"No, Finn…I was just having a really…really weird dream."

He looked down with a weird gassy infant look like he felt guilty about something. I sighed:

"Its fine Finn…will you just leave?"

"Oh…ugh yeah."

He stood up awkwardly and waddled out of the door.

"Close it."

I demanded knowing that he would forget. He did leaving me in peace to think about what just happened.

I shifted feeling a disgusting ooze in my pajama pants.

_Oh yeah, that happened._


	11. Chapter 11

If you alreadytread part one skip down to part two its labled. Enjoy

Chapter 11. Force it

_Part 1_

_It's Monday_

The clock beside me read 3:26; I still had three hours to sleep before I had to get up, shower, go through my skin care regimen, go to school, it though five boring classes before I go back to the elementary school and see Mr. Anderson.

I shuddered at the name remembering the ordeal I just woke up from.

Closing my eyes I thought back to my dream trying to remember the little details from it. Blaine's eye lashes, Blaine's body, Blaine's voice, Blaine's lips around my…

I groaned loudly and grabbed my sheets.

Its 3:31 and I should be going back to sleep but I don't instead I'm thinking about my sexual dream that featured my mentor teacher. My hand slowly crept on to my stomach and under my waistband as images from my dreams flashed in my head again.

Lower my hand sunk into my pants, softly brushing the smooth skin above my pubic bone until I felt hair and slid my hand in the rest of the way.

_I'll just…_

"Ew."

I slide my hand out of my pants carefully not wanting to get whatever I just touched on my skin or pants and turned on my phone to illuminate my hand.

"Oh…"

I was a tad disappointed at what I found knowing that I couldn't do _that now_, but even more disgusted at myself for it.

I am 17 years old. Things like…_that_ only happen to horny little preteens who can't control their bodies. I am Kurt Hummel; I can control my body.

Despite my disgust, it did happen and I'm going to have to clean it up and wash these pants tomorrow before they are soiled forever.

I climbed off of my bed and took of my pajama bottom and underwear trying to whip off most of the mess I could before throwing them into the hamper. I put a clean pair of pants on before getting back in bed feeling the cool material on my leg then attempted to remember the non-sexual parts of my dream, but I couldn't; it all seemed sexual.

My dream was just sexual in general…and well, Blaine was kind of sexy. He was always so confident in what he was doing and never seemed to show a weak side, except on Friday. When he gave me that ice cream, he just seemed different. It was like he was actually vulnerable and not that amazing superhero of a person he always seemed to be.

I felt my heart rapidly thumping in my chest.

He is my hero…he saved me from bullies and going to New York with some big Broadway dreams that will only get crushed by someone who I will never meet.

I shouldn't be thinking this hard, I should go back to sleep like I was before Finn came in here and woke me up.

Finn woke me up during my dream…because he heard my making noises…he heard me, what if he heard-

_Oh shit._

I said his name in my dream when I was coming-I came when Finn was touching me.

With that thought alone I wanted to just walk off the edge of the Earth, but I had a bigger problem to go over before I did that; what if Finn heard me yell his name in my sleep?

He'd tell Rachel, that's what would happen. And if Rachel found out everyone would know by the end of the day.

I probably won't have to worry though…he doesn't know anyone named Blaine or Mr. Anderson for that matter.

_Would it really be that bad if Blaine found out though?_

I thought back to the past months; he'd been staring at me non-stop since I stepped into his classroom and he never talked about a girlfriend so maybe he was actually flirting with me…

_Maybe…_

_Hopefully…_

_Part 2_

_This chapter changes perspectives from Kurt to Blaine and back again. It will be marked by: ~ or time stamps. _

I'm exhausted

I've been up since nearly 3 o'clock and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell; everyone except Blaine who hasn't even looked at me today.

12:37

I don't want to go into his classroom.

Today's supposed to be the big day when I start flirting back with Blaine. I should be excited right? When I go in there we'd confess our feeling for each other, we'd date and other things and live happily ever after. Sounds like the perfect life to me, but I didn't want to face it.

I had to though, no matter how much I didn't want to open the door I had to. Even if not for Blaine I had to go in there and TA for the class.

It's 12:45; lunch was about to end and he would come out of this door and see me. He'd make it more awkward then needed and probably get too close to me getting me bothered and hot then send me away from him to do something (cool off) like he always would. No, not today; today was the day I get him blushing.

I grabbed the door handle confidently, swung it open and walked it with as much diva as I could.

"Sorry I'm late Blaine, traffic was terrible."

It was silent. It was never silent.

I around the room and found him at his desk actually reading his book. But he wasn't answering me.

I slowly walked over to the table and placed my stuff down awkwardly, because really I had no idea what to do, this wasn't like him.

"Hello, Kurt. How are you?"

His voice was different. Cold.

"I'm okay, Blaine. How are you?"

Another long pause. I looked over at him again; his head was still in the book.

"I'm okay…do you think you can go get the kids for me?"

I paused as well so I could get my thoughts straight; I was so ready to come in here and have him all over me like everyday and show him I want more, but now he's not talking…like at all.

"Sure, no problem…"

I let my stuff and left the room, making sure to close the door softly.

The door closed and I allowed myself to open my eyes. I closed them as soon as I heard Kurt open the door, because I knew if I saw him I wouldn't be able to last not trying to stare.

My lip quivered from the sorrow I just went though. I had to hear him speak and now look at him. His voice seemed even more angelic now that I was trying not to listen to him.

_He probably looked amazing today as well...I should have looked._

Ever since Friday afternoon I've been filled with heartache. Kurt was beautiful, and smart and kind but oh so young. Either that or I was just old and creepy; because here I am almost 30 no long term relationship or responsibilities other then my job. I should be married and having children of my own by now, but instead I crept on such a sweet young boy.

I got to the lunch room and saw the kids were still eating; it was only 12:50 they didn't get out until 1:00. He sent me here ten minutes before lunch was over, he'd usually go over a lesson plan too close to me or ask me to grab a book from the top shelf making me stretch.

"Mr. Hummel!"

One of the kids spotted me. I couldn't be sad or confused now: I had to put on a happy face and go sit with them like any good teacher would. I walked over to the table.

"Hey guys! Mr. Anderson didn't have anything for me to do so I thought I'd come down here early and chat a little."

They scooted over in there little table making room for me, I sat down.

_This table is so small…it feels like my dream…_

I was lost in thought before I heard a little voice.

"Mr. Hummel?"

I looked down seeing the kids look up at me.

"Yes?"

"Did Mr. Anderson seem sad to you when you came in?"

I thought back to the classroom. He was quite and standoffish today, but I couldn't tell if he was sad or not his face was covered by a book.

"Yeah, I guess so…was he like that all day?"

More kids from surrounding us listened in and even added to the conversation.

"Yeah, when we came in he didn't lead us through the pledge or give us a morning activity."

"He didn't even talk until it was math time…"

"Yeah! And even then he just had us work on worksheets!"

They seemed displeased in Blaine not talking to them…it wasn't like him to be honest. But I had to answer them, because if I didn't they'd probably blame themselves.

"Well…it is a Monday…maybe he didn't get to sleep last night. I know I had a hard time sleeping."

I shouldn't have added that in.

"But he's _always_ so happy. It should be illegal for him to be happy like he is…was."

I thought again.

"Well…maybe something personal happened this weekend that we shouldn't get into. I'll ask him if he's okay today after school…then I'll tell you guys. But don't worry, he's fine."

I smiled trying to make myself believe what I just said. The bell rang and I stood up.

"Okay, guys. Let's clean up and head back to the class room I'm sure Mr. Anderson has some fun things in mind for us!"

I got them excited enough to clean up and get in their line, behind me they followed back to his classroom.

The walk was silent, as it should be, but I wanted it loud to escape the thoughts in my mind.

_He hasn't talked to me since Friday at lunch…did I say something? _

We continued through the hallway until we go to the closet bathroom to the 5th grade hall.

"Okay, bathroom break. Go now or forever hold you pee."

I always felt weird saying that, but Blaine encouraged it because it always made the kids giggle a little bit. This stop only gave me more time to think:

_What if I did really say his name out loud and Finn heard it…and he emailed Blaine and told him…oh god he found out and now he thinks I'm disgusting. That's why he won't talk to me…and everything else…it was just all in my head. I made it all up. He doesn't like me and probably wasn't even flirting with me._

With that, my heart broke. My mouth twitched as I tried to hold back tears.

_You're so stupid. Why would he like you? He's probably not even gay._

"Mr. Hummel?"

Again these children dragged me away from my own thoughts. I looked down at them, they were in a line again and ready to leave.

"Oh, sorry guys. Let's go."

I lead them back into class and Blaine was still just sitting there with a book covering his face. We settled down and I took a seat at the reading table. After a minute Blaine finally got up and went to the front of the classroom and started writing on the board.

"Okay, we are going to be working on writing for the last half of class. I want a full essay, thesis and all about this topic."

He moved away from the board and looked at the class as they read it. I read along with them:

_Write about a time when you felt sad about something or regret an action that you did. Then (for a happy ending) explain how you got over your sadness or came to live with what ever you did. _

The kids got out their notebooks and dictionary's getting ready to write. But I kept my eyes looking at the board hating myself even more for thinking he actually felt anything for me. He probably regrets letting some _fag_ like me TA for him and fawn over him and have disgusting sex dreams about him.

"This is a silent writing session. They can be as personal as you want or very vague on the subject if you don't want to talk about it. You are not allowed to ask me anything after we all started writing, so if you have any questions ask them now."

"When are these due?"

Blaine looked up at the clock that read 1:07

"You have about an hour and twenty minutes to work on them. I want them by the end of class complete or not…you'll get an A depending on how much effort it looked like you put in so don't worry about completing it. Just tell your story."

"What if we finished before school ends?"

Asked the most annoying kid in class.

"Read it over then re-write it. No more questions, you're running out of time."

He'd usually end with some sort of words of encouragement, but today it was just silence.

"Kurt."

He walked across the class room away from the kids and I followed withered in self hatred.

"Mrs. Knight in speech needs some help today. So at 1:20 can you go up there with Sarah and Michael to help her?"

He doesn't even want me in the same room with him.

"No problem"

I tried to give a smile but I couldn't. I searched his face for the pleasure he once had being by me but if was gone; he wasn't even looking at me.

"You can do whatever you want until then."

He turned away from me and walked back to his desk.

_I couldn't look at him. _

The class was silent like I needed it to be to think. That's all I really could do right now until I get to read the stories they're writing right now, then I get to cry myself to sleep. Until then I just have to think about my actions and suffer being in the same room as him.

_I couldn't just fucking look at him because I can't control my dick and try not to ravish him whenever I look at his fucking face. _

I felt him looking at me, probably with those beautiful piercing eyes.

_Stop it, he's 17_

I had to stop. If someone else found out that I was flirting with a 17 year old student I would be arrested or at least fired and banned from schools and Chuck e Cheeses' around the country.

_I hate you._

Chair's started to shuffle so I guessed it was Sarah and Michael getting ready to go, and that would include Kurt leaving to. I should look at him before he leaves but I can't force myself to look up, if I did my feelings for him would slip out again and that will only lead to trouble.

The door closed. I slowly lifted my head from my desk to see the place that he was just sitting in. It was empty, but on the chair next to it held his backpack.

He was coming back

2:30

I walked back to the classroom slowly hoping Blaine had gone to the teachers lounge or another classroom or Mars, anywhere was fine just not that class.

I opened the door, no such luck. It was quite again and he was still just sitting there with his head down not looking at me.

Originally, I left my bad so I'd have an excuse to come back. But after thinking about what just happened I wanted to run away.

I needed my stuff though, so I had to be brave and go grab it and go before he noticed I was in there. Quickly I got to the table and grabbed my bag.

"Kurt?"

I looked up from the table, finally hearing his voice addressed to me.

"Are you…okay? You seemed sad today."

I turned around getting the first eye contact we had all day.

He was wrong though, I wasn't the one who looked sad it was him. I guess we both looked sad today but I can't tell him, I can't seem too needy so he'll hate me forever.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a long night ahead."

"Yeah…"

He wasn't making eye contact.

"I have a lot of stuff to do too."

I felt like crying.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bl-"

He looked up at me and I closed my eyes.

_Don't say his name._

"Mr. Anderson."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Time to Grow Up

"Mr. Anderson!"

I looked up the paperwork I had at my desk when I heard a small, but confident, voice squeak from my door. Before, when I'd hear this voice at my door I would run to his side and cradle the small, sad, child, but there was no longer a sad child at the door: this one had a smile on his face and a paper in his hand.

"Kurt, why aren't you at recess?"

My voice was starting to get annoyed, this was the 4th time this month he had come to be during lunch after I encouraged him and stand up for himself and I was starting to feel that my words of encouragement were starting to have a negative effect.

After the conference I had with Kurt's dad, I started to blame myself for Kurt's attraction to me. Not like I'd ever try and get any student in my pants or anything (that's freaking sick) but I'd always treat Kurt differently then everyone else. He was different though, he was special. He was just so bright and brave and destined to do something big like end world hunger or stop bulling something that would change the world. But he was also gentle and delicate soul so I taught him in that format differently then the other giving him more attention and being a sort of comfort for him.

Instead of pushing him to make friends I became his friend so he'd always came to me with how happy he was to get an A or how his piano lessons were going. But now he had real friends who weren't twice his age, and to discourage the developing crush he had on me I stopped talking to him so much or letting him stay in my classroom during lunch. I thought doing that would detach him from the comfort I gave him, but it only made him egger for more.

I've came up with my own theories about why he acts this way or how he'd be different if he had his mother, but the bottom line was: this needed to stop.

"I wanted to show you this!"

He ran up to me and held up the paper in his hands for me to see.

_Student of the Month: December_

_Kurt E. Hummel_

His face still held his smile; it wasn't as genuine as it would be if he was really proud of himself though. He was trying to milk out all of the praise he could from me.

"That's great Kurt, but I'm the one who gave you that award."

I reached out and patted his head.

"I already know that you got it."

The forced smile he had dropped with the paper he had held to my face. He averted his eyes from me and his face formed with thought. I waited for him.

"Can I help you grade papers?"

His face went bright again and he gave me the eyes he knew I couldn't say no to. I gave him a half hearted smile.

"Kurt…why don't you go to recess and show your friends how well you are doing in school? I'm sure they'll be happy for you."

His eyes looked down to the floor. I knew he wasn't getting bullied anymore and that he did have friends who he'd play with when he wasn't in here.

"Mercedes would be so proud of you…and I hear that you've made friends with that nice girl from Ms. Rapture's 4th grade class."

I watched as he became frustrated, he probably wanted to be here with me and have me talk to him and let him grade paper like we used to. But it was different now: not just in the fact that he took a certain liking to be but in the notion that he was 10 and in a couple of years he needs to start being independent like the rest of his classmates. He needs to grow up.

"Tina wouldn't care; she gets this award like every month."

He rolled his eyes. I wanted to snap at him, but I knew I had to be gentle for Kurt.

"Yes, she would Kurt. She'll be happy that her friend is so successful. And besides-"

I stood up and walked him to the door.

"It's a great day outside, you should be running around outside and playing with your friends, not hanging out with your teacher."

I stopped at the door; he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I like hanging out with you though…"

"We can talk during class."

I smiled at him.

"Go outside and have fun!"

"Great job, David!"

I looked over the boys work as he went and sat down. As usual, his math was flawless and neat.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know how David got his final answer?"

No ones hand went up meaning that they all knew how to complete the problem, but I still searched the class for a face that said otherwise. I saw bored faces and absent minds like I would whenever we were reviewing math homework, but there was something different in the room from the rest of the year. My eyes reached the back corner of the room where Kurt sat and that's all he was doing. Sitting.

I was never one to call a student out in front of the class so I ignored it for now and put on a masking smile.

"Great! Now, who wants to do the next on?"

Someone volunteered to work it out making my eyes dart back to Kurt who was just sitting. Not correcting his work, or writing down the steps to complete the problem or even looking at the board. Just sitting.

_I guess this isn't that abnormal, he's been like this for at least a week or ever since I told him to go back outside and play with his friends._

He was looking down at his paper with his head propped up on his hand looking into space: it's like he stopped caring about things.

_Now that I think of it there have been other things then just this. He hasn't really talked to me or participated at all in class._

If I learned anything from my childhood education classes it was how to notice when a child isn't okay, and Kurt is not okay.

I bit my lip now worried about what can be going on in his mind.

"Is this right Mr. Anderson?"

Whatever student came up and did this had been done for a while, but I wasn't paying attention, math didn't matter to me right now.

"You know what…"

I kept my eyes on Kurt who was acting as if he wasn't even in here.

"I'm kind of bored of teaching right now…"

The class, except Kurt, looked at me with confusion.

"Are you guys bored of learning?"

No response. I looked up at the clock seeing that we were still hours away from out lunch break. I stood up straight from leaning on the board.

"It's only Thursday, but let's go take a 30 minute break at the playground"

I smiled at the class who was still looking at me confused.

"Come on, get it."

I motioned with my arms for them to stand up and they finally got that we were going to go outside and take a break. The class put up their books and went to line up, I looked over to Kurt who was just noticing we were leaving and slowly started to pack up.

_I have to talk to him._

"You guys are 10, you don't need me to escort you outside do you? I'm sure you know where the playground is. I'll be right there."

They were still in a state of shock on how weird I was acting but they left anyway leaving Kurt still packing up at his desk.

"No need for that Kurt. You're not going out."

He jumped not expecting me to talk to him in such a way, but stopped fully still respecting my authority over him.

"Why not?"

His voice was still small but it had lost all of the confidence it had before, he sounded afraid.

"Well, to start off."

I walked over to him so we could have a real conversation.

"You have not been paying any attention in class for a while and we have a test tomorrow-"

I kneeled by his desk so that we were eye level making him feel less small around me.

"What's wrong, Kurt?"

He looked down, trying to get out of making eye contact with me, but every time he did I'd move so he'd have to. He got frustrated and just closed his eyes then scrunched up his face. I could see the anger.

"Why do you care?"

I was shocked; did he think that I didn't care about him?

"Kurt-"

He tried to move away from me so I grabbed his knee's making him stay put.

"Kurt, look at me."

He opened his eyes to look at me, and then crossed his arms showing he wasn't happy.

"Kurt, why do you think I don't care about you?"

I studied his face needing to know what was going on in his head because obviously he wasn't okay. His stern and angry face quickly dropped and his lip quivered like he was about to cry.

"Because you don't like me anymore…"

His voice broke and he started to shake trying not to cry. I'm not sure what came over me but I grabbed him by his shoulders and forced him into my arms holding him like he'd just been bullied. This was worse then him being bullied though; I was someone who he'd go to when he needed anything and now he thought I hated him.

"Kurt, buddy…why would I not like you anymore?"

He sniffled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Because you told me to go away last week…you don't want me around anymore."

I closed my eyes trying not to show how regretful I felt ever taking action to this. I rubbed my hand over his back to calm him down because soon he'd start crying.

_I can never get it right with this kid._

"Kurt…I don't hate you, not at all."

I bit my lip trying to find out a way to tell him why I didn't want him around with out telling him what was really going on in my mind, because the question was bound to come up.

"Then, w-why don't you talk to me anymore?"

There it is.

"You used to always talk to me and play with him…now you don't care about me anymore."

I had not time to stop and think; if I took too long he'd know I wasn't telling the full truth.

"Well, Kurt you're going to middle school next year and I wont be there for you to go to if you need any help."

I let go of him.

"Come on…let's go to the carpet and talk."

I was the first to get up and start walking leaving Kurt to slowly follow behind me. Once we got situated I began my speech:

"I'm not going to be there for you forever, Kurt…I won't always be there for you to go to and hide behind when someone's picking on you…so I wanted you to learn how to be confident, you remember that talk we had a month ago about that?"

He nodded.

"Well…I don't think I told you this but, in order to be fully confident you need to be independent. You know what that means right?"

He looked down sadly, knowing where this was going.

"You don't need anyone else…"

I sighed, I couldn't comfort him now.

"Kurt…if you keep relying on adults to keep you safe you're never going to learn how to stick up for yourself…and before you know if you'll an adult and there will be no one there to help you if you were in trouble. You have to grow up now before it's too late."

He looked up at me with sad eyes…he was only 10 he shouldn't have to grow up so quickly, but kids are evil and they'll notice how different he is and force him to either grow up or stop trying.

I opened my arms and he quickly fell into them clinging to me.

"But…I don't want to grow up Mr. Anderson…I want to stay in your class forever; its safe here."

I breathed in deeply trying not to cry.

"…They're only going to get worse Kurt…when you're older people wont just laugh at you; they'll hurt you and hit you and make you feel so bad about yourself you'll question everything you do…Buddy, I can't be there for you in middle school or high school or any where else then this classroom. I'll help you in here, but you need to at least start growing up now when I can still help you instead of waiting until I'm not there anymore. Do you understand me, Kurt?"

I stopped hugging and pushed him off so I could look at him well he agreed. His face was red from crying, but he smiled.

"Yes…I do. Can I go outside now Mr. Anderson?"

I smiled, ear to ear, hearing those amazing words. I don't know when this stopped being about having him get over the crush and to something that was actually going to be useful, but it seems like I killed two birds with one stone.

"Sure thing, Kurt."

He got up and turned getting ready to leave but I grabbed his hand stopping him.

"One more thing though."

He turned giving me his full attention.

"Don't even think that I hate you again, okay Kurt? You can't tell anyone else this but you are my favorite student."

I grinned playfully and watched him giggle at the praise. He hugged me.

"I know, thank you, Mr. Anderson."

I expected the hug to be short, but it lingered. This was fine at first, but then I felt his warm lips on my cheek; I froze.

That only made him gigglier. He stood up and ran off to the door.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Anderson!"

"Shit."

Beta'd by Miss Napier. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Semester Celebration

Papers were scattered across my bed as I tried my best to get through the last of them.

It was the final few weeks of the semester and I have ended up putting off _a lot_ of papers this year even, though I have no life and I have an assistant.

Kurt was always very willing to help me grade papers, but there were so many. I wouldn't want to overload his schedule. Unlike me, he was a young, magnificent teenager and probably has papers to write and _dates_to go on. He probably didn't have the time to sit at home all weekend and grade papers, so I would never send him home with anything.

Then it comes back to me, the 29 year old man who goes straight home after work and has no form of a social life, because he can only make friends with his students and flirt with his TA's. I should be able to grade everything in one night, but I can't because I can't find joy in my everyday life anymore.

I say this, even though I'm not depressed, because everyday I have to look at Kurt and his perfect face, and hear his adorable laugh and smell his amazing cologne and not be able to just walked over to him and hold him in my arms because I fucking 29 and he's only 17.

Ever since I've made the choice to stop violating such a wonderful being with my disgusting lustful eyes, the time I spend in the classroom had come to a slow and torturous drag making me want to just go to home everyday and figure out what horrible thing I did that made me deserve this punishment.

But finally, the semester is coming to its end and that means I need to get caught up with all of the papers I've put off in the past month and get some accurate grades on the kids. Luckily, most of the papers were already graded so all I had to grade were a few quizzes and an essay, which I got done on Saturday night. That leaves me to put all of the numbers in the grade book, where I am now…in a chaotic mess of papers.

By the look of the mess on my bed, it seemed like it would take forever and a day to get these all organized and in to the grade book, but surprisingly I was able to get it done by supper time. Though, when I saw the grades I did not feel like eating.

"Wow…"

This was shocking…I haven't seen grades like this since my 4th year of teaching.

_Abbot, Kaitlyn…93_

_Andre, Bradd….96_

_Davis, Melanie….87_

_Fogg, William….92_

_Gras, Hannah…90_

All the ways down to a number at the bottom that I thought I'd never see again.

_Class Average: 91_

I wanted to squeal, jump up and down, and scream to the world this number: not one of my students have anything lower then a B.

I continued to scroll up and down the list in disbelief…everyone was passing with a high B.

"This deserves some type of award"

It was another Monday. And boring, long and dull Monday that was uneventful and useless and made me think I should have just said I was sick today instead of going through such a boring day. And to top off such a boring day; I'm going to my boring internship, with boring Blaine who doesn't flirt with me anymore or even get close to me. He probably has some boring, lame activity planned with the kids that's stupid just like him.

I sighed and placed my head on the steering wheel of my car trapped behind traffic trying not to think of Blaine. It's been a month since he stopped flirting with me and I've been coaching myself by saying he was stupid trying to get over him and it hasn't been going too well.

A honk alarmed my to sit back up in my car, alerting me that the light had turned green and I needed to go.

I started driving again. I really didn't think Blaine was stupid though…maybe he was a bit lame and dorky but in a way it was really adorable. That only made it worse to sit in his classroom though; from beneath the work I was doing I would look up at him smiling with a kid, helping them, telling them it was okay they didn't understand the problem. He was so nice sometime, only to the kids though. By the way he acts, it seems like if you pass puberty he doesn't care about you anymore.

Thinking about things like that usually get me depressed, knowing that he doesn't care to flirt with me anymore…maybe because he doesn't think I'm attractive or worth it or anything…I wish he would just give me an explanation on why he stopped so abruptly instead of just stopping.

My thoughts ended up filling car ride over to the school, so before I knew it I was there, in the parking lot looking at the school not sure if I want to go in and face another day of neglect from Blaine, but I already made this far no sense on giving up now.

So I went on with it, got out of my car, grabbed my bag, went into the building, down the hall and through the door just like every school day.

Now, to go sit at my table and be ignored by Blaine until lunch is over-

"Kurt!"

What?

I looked over at the voice addressing my away from my train of thought; it was Blaine; maybe he was done ignoring me.

"Kurt, guess what!"

He raced over to me from his desk and ran across the room. I expected him to stop at least a foot away from me but he kept coming forward until our chests were touching and his arms were around my back putting me in what could be the most awkward hug in the world. I was kind of confused so I stayed silent.

"I was putting the grades from the semester yesterday in the computer, and you'll never believe what I saw."

I continued to stay silent, but I wasn't confused anymore; I took this rare opportunity to feel Blaine again. I took note on how he muscles felt around my arms and held me their tightly. He probably works out everyday, which is a nice thing to think about but totally unlikely. If he worked out he'd smell terrible like Finn or a football player, Blaine smelled good…like soap and man. He was warm though, when he's holding me like now it feels like he's putting me in a force field that no one is allowed in, I feel so safe around him.

He was talking about something, but I didn't hear him. How could anyone pay attention with him? How did I even pass his class with out getting distracted by this man?

I couldn't think anymore, I heard my name and it finally registered that I was supposed to be having a conversation with him.

"Isn't that amazing, Kurt?"

"Wait, what?"

He stopped holding me. I didn't want him to let go.

"The class average is an A, Kurt. That hasn't happened for so long! Everyone is passing with a B or higher."

I looked with furrowed brows still wanting him to wrap his arms around me, but he just smiled awkwardly like he wasn't allowed to hug me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Kurt."

He took his arm off; it seemed that it was worse when he was not holding me.

"I wanted to buy you a gift, but I have no idea what you like and it was like 7 o'clock at night so I had no time to go out-"

Aw…he wanted to get me and present.

"So, since I have no idea what to get you. I want to take you out to dinner."

Whoa.

I probably looked like a deer in head light I was so surprised by that. When I looked at his face he panicked.

"No! Just for like for a celebration and say thank you! Nothing weird, don't worry."

Oh.

I didn't want to say yes, I decided that fairly quickly. I know that by saying yes I could spend more time with him, but I really didn't want to. He probably has a girlfriend and everything…I'm just some stupid kid who was fawning over him. If I let him take me out I'd probably spend the whole night awkwardly staring at him and spill my food on my lap and embarrass myself around him. I didn't want to say yes, not at all. If I didn't I'd have to explain myself…and how would I do that?

"_No, sorry Mr. Anderson; I don't want to be a total idiot around you and make a fool out of myself with a straight guy again."_

That wouldn't work, and I couldn't think of anything else.

"Okay…"

I don't remember saying that.

"Great!"

He got happy again, jumping up and down happy.

"How's Breadsticks on Friday. 7 o'clock? I'll pick you up so you don't have to waste gas."

It would never be a waste if it meant seeing your face.

"Sounds good.

I really didn't though.

_Part two_

It was only 4 o'clock and I wanted to throw up.

I didn't want to go to Breadstick's with Blaine tonight. I didn't want to hear him crack stupid jokes, or listen to him laugh at the stupid jokes or watch him put things into his mouth that should be my-

_You're horrible, Kurt._

I sighed and sat on my bed. There were exams today, so I wasn't able to go to his class. It didn't matter though, he was having a game day to celebrate their grades and that meant he was going to ignore me again for another day well he played games with the kids.

I didn't get to see him and I didn't want to. All I had to do was call (he gave me his number in case something came up) and cancel dinner with him.

"_Sorry__Blaine, I can't do tonight I have a Glee club thing"_

No, he'd want to go watch.

"_Um, my dad is having problems with his heart."_

Oh. No. That might jinx something.

"_I broke my leg"_

I would have to show up with a caste on Monday.

"_The food sucks there."_

Lies.

I couldn't think of anything…I could just say no and hang up though.

I stood up and walked over to the table that held my phone and stared at it debating on wither or not to cancel.

I wanted to, but I couldn't.

_Part three Blaine POV_

Kurt look really nice right now…like really nice.

We were sitting across from each other in a booth that was semi secluded from the rest of the restaurant. It was only about 5 minutes since the waiter had come by and asked us what we wanted to drink; he ordered water, I got a cola and a bottle of sparkling cider to celebrate.

"Why aren't you getting Champagne?"

Kurt asked after the waiter left.

"Well, I can't drink;"

I smiled playfully at him.

"(a) I work with kids, and (b) I'm driving."

Kurt looked down thinking he asked something stupid. I stuttered wanting to change my word choice, nothing he said would ever be stupid.

"Beside, I want you to drink to."

I smiled at him.

"I want to celebrate our hard work with the kids. I couldn't have done it with out you Kurt."

He smiled back, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. It was starting to get awkward so I just looked down at my menu.

The waiter came back with the cider, two champagne glasses and our other drinks. I looked up to see the two glasses they took out for our sparkling cider and chuckled.

"Fancy, huh?"

He scoffed at them in a sort of chuckling was, but it was cute. I poured two glasses for us.

The night went on; Kurt had drunk his glass of cider so I poured him another. The waiter came back and asked us what we wanted. I got some strange dish with clams and pasta and Kurt ordered a salad.

Stupidly, I made a joke on how skinny he was and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably a little and went back to drink he cider.

The night went on, slowly and awkwardly. Kurt ended up drinking most of the cider and I only had one cup. We talked about school and his glee club but as we continued to talk Kurt started to seem a little light headed.

"Kurt…are you okay?"

He lowered his head into his hands looking sadder then he did in the beginning of the night.

"I want a cheese cake"

"Yeah…"

I was starting to get worried by his tone. He used to at least try and sound happy, now he didn't care.

I found a waiter and called them over politely.

"Can you get us a cheese cake please?"

"Sure"

He smiled and left.

"You're so stupid."

I wasn't expecting that.

"What?"

"You're stupid. And I hate you. And I want to go home but I don't have my car so I can't leave."

I noticed a slur in his voice.

He pouted into his hands sadly leaving me even more confused. I reached over and grabbed his arm to comfort him.

"I'm sorry Kurt…I can ask for the cheese cake to go and then I'll take you home okay?"

He slouched down on the table burying his head in his arms. I took this time to actually read the bottle of cider that was brought to the table.

_Champagne_

_Nicolas Feuillatte Brut_

"Oh…"

It was champagne, I remember asking for cider. The glass I did have did taste funny, I should have noticed.

I called a waitress back over.

"Um, I ordered sparkling cider and this was brought to my table."

She looked like she could be an alcoholic, so I thought I'd just ask.

"Do you know anything about this? Like it's proof or if someone can get drunk off of it?"

She took the almost empty bottle and studied it for awhile.

"I think it's about 30 proof."

"Okay, thank you."

She left and I turned my attention back to Kurt to think. According to the D.A.R.E. classes I taught 30 proof is not that strong. But by the looks of Kurt it could probably get him drunk…and he also had a salad that he didn't fully eat and by the looks of it…

"Oh god, you're drunk, Kurt!"

He looked up from his arms and glared at me.

"No I'm not ass"

No point on fighting with him on that, but I couldn't bring him back to his house drunk, if his dad is anything like he used to be he'd probably like kill me.

"Okay, Kurt…finish up your salad and the cheese cake should be here, okay?"

"Don't tell me what to do."

He snapped. Well kind of, he was getting groggy.

"Okay."

I said softly not wanting to tip people off that I was here with a drunk 17 year old. I looked around for a waiter, but no one was around. Kurt started to talk again.

"Your bowties are stupid. And so are your lesson plans. It's like you're treating 5th graders like fucking 5 year olds."

"Kurt, calm down"

I was starting to panic, people would start to notice if this continued. I had to get him out of here as soon as possible.

"I should have told you I didn't want to come, because you hate and it would just be weird."

I looked up at him.

"I don't hate you, Kurt."

"Do too."

He replied in a childish manner. I sighed and took out my wallet and placed enough cash on the table to cover everything.

"Forget about the cheesecake, Kurt. Let's go"

He looked up confused, the alcohol probably got to his brain now.

"What? No, I want the cheese cake."

I bit the inside of my lip in frustration.

"I'll buy you a cheesecake at the store or something. Let's go."

I commanded, and thankfully he listened to me and grabbed his jacket.

I stopped by his booth and waited for him to stand up, when he did I was happy I didn't just leave because he was about to fall over. I caught him and stood him up straight.

"My gosh, Kurt. Come on. Stand up."

He grumbled something at me and tried to stand, but I had to make sure he didn't fall over. Carefully I walked him out of the restaurant and to my car fully regretting ever inviting him out.

"Okay, Kurt I can't take you home tonight…so you're going to have to stay at my place for the night, okay?"

He gritted his teeth now angry and pushed me off of him then fell onto the car.

"No! I don't want to go with you. You hate me!"

Cautiously, I walked over to him.

"No…Kurt I don't hate you…just calm down alright?"

I got closer to him and finally saw how red his face was, he was crying.

"No! You hate me! Just take me home and leave me alone."

He huffed and I stopped to think. He wasn't going to listen to me, so I'll have to try another approach.

"Kurt, I'll take you home…just get in the car okay? Then I'll take you home."

He listened to me and fumbled with the door to the backseat, it took him a while but he got it open and climbed in. I closed the door after him and walked around the other side getting in the driver seat and started my plan.

I locked all of the doors to the car so Kurt couldn't get out and rolled up the windows so if he started to yell again. I turned up the heat so Kurt wouldn't get cold and slowly climbed into the back with him.

"Kurt…"

I alerted him I was now back there with him.

"Go away."

He voice was still broken from crying. As much as I wanted to listen to him to get away from the sound of his cries, I knew there was something else going on and this may be the only time I get to hear it.

"I will…you just have to tell me what's wrong first, okay?"

He sniffled again not replying. I shifted then leaned forward to him getting ready to hug him.

"No."

I moved away to the other side of the seat.

"Okay sorry. What's wrong, Kurt?"

"You hate me."

He answered softly. He still refused to look at me, but at least he replied. I wanted to tell him again that I didn't hate him, but the last time I tried that he ended up shouting, so I tried something different.

"Why do I hate you, Kurt? What did you do?"

He brought his legs up to his chest and curled into the side of my car looking smaller then he ever had before. I didn't want to see him cry, he looked so broken like that. He didn't deserve to look like that.

"Kurt, I really don't hate you…why do you think I do?"

He sniffled again and I looked down regretting whatever I did that made him feel like that.

"You stopped flirting with me…"

I looked up and listened closely to him.

"What?"

He sighed and bit his lip, he probably didn't want to say this but I had to know. If it was something I did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You stopped flirting with me… last month after I had the sex dream about you and Finn told you. You stopped flirting with me because you thought I was a gross."

I looked at him trying to comprehend what I just heard. I stopped flirting with him…last month after a _sex_ dream and _Finn_ told me about it. Okay, now I'm confused.

"Kurt, who ever Finn is he didn't tell me about your dream. I didn't know that you had a dream about me."

He sniffled and looked up.

"Then why did you stop flirting with me?"

I swallowed and though. I didn't want to tell why I stopped, and he's drunk so he probably won't remember me not telling me. I have a bigger issue to take care of anyway.

"That doesn't matter right now, Kurt."

He crawled over so I was next to him.

"What really matters is your dream."

He looked down, probably ashamed.

"Tell me about it?"

He closed his eyes and another tear fell onto his face, but he spoke:

"I got a good grade so you…blew me."

He chuckled even though I was supposed to be serious, but hearing those words from Kurt made me laugh.

"And why would I hate you for that?"

He looked up at me confused.

"Because I'm just a stupid boy and it's gross."

He nodded trying not to laugh. I had to stay confident right now or Kurt wouldn't believe me.

"Well…we can talk about that later okay Kurt? All that matters now is that I do not hate you. So will you please stop crying?"

He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows in concentration probably trying to manually stop crying, but the tears kept coming from his eyes.

"I-I can't"

He hiccupped and started crying harder.

"I'm sorry Blaine."

I tried not to laugh again even though this was probably really sad. He thought I hated him and he's sorry he couldn't stop crying, he's funny when he's drunk.

"It's okay, Kurt…"

I bit my lip in restraint then came up with an idea.

"Kurt…do you want me to teach you how to stop crying?"

He looked at me, but didn't say a thing so I took that as a yes and leaned in so I was near his mouth.

"If you want me to stop hit me okay?"

I whispered onto his lip then captured them with my own. His body tensioned under mine at first then slowly gave in letting me kiss him softly. His body uncurled and he slowly inched his hand to my waist for something to hold on to. It lasted for a while, and then I finally let you and looked at Kurt with a smile. His tears were gone.

"Was that okay?"

He smiled back up at me in a complete bliss.

"That was my first kiss."

I grinned slyly.

"I don't believe you. Someone as cute as you should be kissed everyday."

He giggled. I reached my hand out to touch his head.

"Can I bring you back to my house now?"

He nodded so I buckled his seat belt and jumped back into the front seat. I looked back to see if he was okay and he was already asleep.

Things were going to get better, I could feel it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Beautiful

"That was such a nice dream."

I murmured to myself and cuddled into the blankets surrounding me.

I forgot when I got home last night, I think around eight I asked Blaine to cut it short and take me home because I did not want to be there. I can't remember right now though because I can still smell his warm scent and remember how nice his lips felt on mine.

We were in his car and for some reason we got in the back then he started kissing me softly. After that I think he brought me back to his house to cuddle, and I think there was a cheesecake somewhere in there but I don't know. It was still nice.

I snuggled into the blankets and inhaled deeply. I moaned softly and stretched as I would every morning. The sun hit my body; I smiled at the pure warm it brought me then quickly covered myself with the blankets feeling a slight resistance but ignored it I was way too comfortable to let anything get in my Saturday rest. I might even sleep in today I'm so damn comfy.

"I don't remember ever being this warm…"

I snuggled deeper and realized I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep so I could just lay there for a while long. But what time was it?

I reached over still covered in my blanket and grabbed for my phone that I'd usually lay on the night table, but my night table was missing. Swinging my hand around looking for the table I started to calculate something's in my head.

_I'm facing the window like I do every morning; I don't think I'm any lower on the bed so it should be right here._

It still wasn't there. I opened my eyes after getting fed up with the table and I was surrounded by white.

_My blankets not white…_

I grabbed at the blanket and felt the soft, warm and airy material.

_Why is there a down comforter around me…I don't have a down comforter._

I was now in shock, but I needed to figure out where I was. I smelled in again at what I thought was the illusion of my dream, but it was very much real.

I started to get nervous and remembered the warmth around me. It was warmer then normal, warmer then a blanket. Slowly, I lifted my leg up to feel where the source of the heat was coming from. My toes brushed across a soft patch of skin and I jumped but continued higher.

_This could be Rachel…or maybe Tina or Mercedes. I probably went over their house because I was so distressed over dinner and-_

I screamed.

My toes came up to thick hair on what seemed to be a leg and I just shouted. I felt a shift in the bed.

_Oh no…_

Luckily, the covers were still over my head so I stayed hidden.

Another shift, he was probably heard me and was going to get up and…what happened last night? I don't remember anything.

I looked down seeing the clothes I had on from last night at dinner. They were intact apart from the fact I just slept in them, but I didn't care about that right now. I'm in his bed, next to him and he's waking up.

The bed shifted again, by its form under me I'm guessing he was sitting up against the head board waiting for me to do something because I just screamed. I turned my head, not wanting to move my whole body (maybe he thought I was still asleep) and looked at the lower half of his body that he had under the covers with me.

He was probably wearing boxers because I could see up to his thigh and it was slightly covered in hair. For some reason I wanted to touch it again.

Without control of my body I turned over in complete trance of his legs. I wanted to just touch them; the skin and how it wrapped around his muscle; he probably works out like crazy because wow. I did it; I extended my arm and slowly caressed his thigh, it was tense at first but relaxed and I heard his chuckle.

And then brightness.

I looked up to see the source and he was looking down at me with a goofy smile.

"Good morning…"

He looked down to see me practically worshiping his leg.

"Enjoying the view?"

I blushed. With all of my might I wanted to just snatch the blanket from out of his hands and cover my shame, but I couldn't. All I could do was look up at him like a child being caught sneaking something.

"W-what happened last night?"

I swallowed, my throat dried from just trying to mutter out those words. His smile didn't go away.

"Why am I in your bed?"

Or at least I think this is his bed. It smells like him. But if this is his bed he was probably naked in it before or had sex in it. I blushed again.

"You really don't remember? You weren't that drunk, Kurt…"

Wait, what?

"I got drunk?"

I yelled but it hurt, there's my answer. Blaine's face went from a goofy smile to worry.

"Yeah...I'll tell you in a bit."

He searched around the bed in a panic until he got off and looked at me.

"You stay right here. I'll go get you an aspirin and some water."

I didn't say anything, so he turned around and left leaving me to glory at his backside.

His shirt seemed tight and formfitting for a night shirt; it revealed the crevasse on his upper back and a dip going down to his lower back that was somewhat exposed showing the dimples above the bright red pair of boxers and that could only lead to his…yes.

I bit my lip loving the view but it was gone in only a short while. My eyes stayed on the door though, I couldn't move, and I was happy I didn't because the view coming back was arguably better. My eyes started at his legs and up to the pair of boxers that now displayed his…yes. I wanted to continue up to his chest and see the fine features there but my eyes didn't leave those bright red shorts.

"Kurt?"

I blinked and pulled my gaze away and up to his face. He smiled at me and held up two pills and a cup of water.

"You okay?"

I nodded and took the pills, drank the water and gave him the cup back. He set it down on the night table (that was on the wrong side of the bed) and carefully got back into bed with me.

"So, last night I ordered cider, but the waiter gave us champagne. I didn't notice and I'm guessing you didn't either since you drank most of it...before we left you were really drunk. I didn't want to take you to your house and explain to your dad, who doesn't really trust me, why you were drunk so I brought you back to my apartment and texted your dad from your phone you were staying over a friends."

It was fuzzy, but I guess it was coming back. It was like my dream…but in there we kissed.

"Why are we sleeping in the same bed?"

I didn't want to look at him to show any sign of hope my dream was real, he'd probably hate me even more.

"I mean…you don't get very close to me at all so sleeping in the same bed as me would-"

He started to laugh again cutting me off mid sentence, it made me feel like a stupid kid when he did that. It was like he knew more then me and it was funny to him how dumb I was.

"You really don't remember anything? That surprising…"

He paused and moved closer to me leaving a small gap between us.

"-seeing that I gave you your first kiss last night."

I blushed again harder then I ever had around him.

"What?"

He smiled, he was so close to me I could feel his lips curl upward.

"I'm sorry you don't remember it…it was really special so don't worry."

He moved away and laid down so we were side by side. He raised his hand and brushed my messy hair from my face then gave a kind smile like he did right before he stopped talking to me.

"You're beautiful, Kurt."

I felt his hand across my face, and every touch left behind what felt like fire.

"I shouldn't like the fact on how easy you blush because it shows how innocent you are…but a part of me really loves it. I feel so creepy, but this face…"

He stopped touching me and just stared. Not creepy like he was before in the classroom or heedless like he was at dinner. It was comforting and…intimate. I felt connected with him like never before. I wanted to just stay in this moment, but I had to ask him what happened so I knew what was going on between us because I was pretty sure he hated me only a few minutes ago.

I closed my eyes.

"I'm really confused right now, Blaine."

He relaxed and laid down.

"Me too…lets talk about it."

I felt comfortable around him for the first time in a long time. I opened my eyes and observed his body that was relaxed next to him and looked up to his face. He was looking at the ceiling worried about something. I'd get to that later because right now I needed to know why I was in bed with Blaine and why he just called me beautiful.

"So…what happened last night after we left the restaurant?"

Whatever trouble in his head left and was replaced with last night, apparently I missed something big (my first kiss).

"Well…last night, at dinner, you kept saying how I hate you and how you didn't want to be around me because I hated you."

He turned to me so he could look at me. I shifted feeling awkward.

"And I told you I didn't hate you-"

His arm extended and he grabbed my hand.

"And I don't Kurt. I never have and never will, but you kept saying I did. I got you out to the parking lot and coaxed you into the backseat because you didn't want to be around me. But I got back there with you and I asked you why you thought I hated you. You started talking about a sex dream and some guy named Finn. You lost me there, but I told you I didn't hate you and kissed you to help you stop crying."

When the words sex dream came up I blushed.

"I didn't know anything about this sex dream by the way…I'd love to hear about it though."

He grinned and I blushed harder wanting him to stop being so…so like himself; handsome and dapper and adorable. He just laughed at me.

As he laughed, I thought about what happened. Blaine doesn't hate me, he didn't know about the sex dream, he kissed me and I'm in his bed, but for the past two months he hadn't said a word to me. He died down.

"If you don't hate me, why haven't you spoken to me in the past few months?"

I wanted to sound confident and smart, but when the words passed my mouth they were sad and low. Blaine smile quickly turned into a frown filled with regret.

"It's really complicated, Kurt…"

He sighed and looked down.

"When I saw you standing in my classroom on the first day of school I couldn't help but be attracted to you…so I did some inappropriate things and you recall…but when you told me about how I gave you the courage in 5th grade to stand up for yourself I remembered you were just a kid…"

A kid. That word coming from his mouth stung more then any pain I even felt before. My eyes started to water on the verge of tears so I closed them. I couldn't let him see me so defected by two words.

He noticed though because he continued.

"But when I stopped looking at you like a sexy…sexy man, I actually saw who you really were, and you're not a kid. Not at all. You're more of an adult then any one I've met Kurt."

I opened my red wet eyes and looked up at him.

"The way you handle the kids…and your life. How you dress yourself, Kurt you're mature. And I'm not saying this just to get in your pants, because honestly that is the last thing on my mind right now."

Those words brought more tears to my eyes and if I knew if I tried to speak I'd start crying again because I never thought I'd find anyone who could think of me like that.

"Kurt…I'm almost 30 years old and I haven't found anyone like you…When you find that one person who is…for lack of better words, perfect you get that feeling of gratification from that life long search and you just want to go up to them and tell them: "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever." and I got that feeling about you after I told myself to stop pursuing you because you're so innocent and could never want someone like me."

I smiled and grabbed his hand back. I did want him…and I couldn't speak right now, so all I could do was show it.

"I want to be your hero."

_You already are. _I squeezed his hand.

"I want to be the person who makes you happy to wake up to in the morning and the one who can make you smile even when your hair won't cooperate."

I giggled and held tighter. _You do that with out even trying._

"Kurt…I'll be anything you want me to be for as long as you take me…but I need to know you want it too, and you're kind of not talking and I'm getting scared."

His face went worried again and I stayed quite.

"Please say something, Kurt."

I still couldn't speak and my tight grasp on his hand wasn't doing anything for him so I went with my instincts and kissed him.

For that moment, we were connected. I could feel the worry fade away as he kissed back. I pulled away and smiled.

"Wow…"

He nodded.

"That was even more amazing then last night."

I moved closer to his chest yearning for him to hold me. He noticed and wrapped an arm around me pulling me even closer to his chest. I closed my eyes feeling that this was perfect.

"Does this mean that we're dating now?"

_Please say yes._

"Only if you want me to be…"

His voice wasn't as happy as it should be. Only a minute ago he called me perfect and now it seemed like he was second guessing himself.

"What's wrong?"

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I can't be everything for you…because if you do want me we can't tell anyone. Not our parents or our best friends…I could go to jail if people found out I was dating a student, Kurt…"

I was quite now. Apparently he thought this out more then me because I did not think of any negative consequences of dating him. I wanted to though, so bad. He was the best thing that ever happened to me and from what he told me he practically loves me. Saying no just because I wanted to flaunt him would just be selfish of me.

"You're worth it."

His body relaxed. And I looked up seeing his happy face.

"I don't care if I'm not allowed to tell anyone about you…as long as I have you I'll be happy"

His eyes were gentle and full of love.

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you said no, probably kick a wiener dog or something."

I giggle and clung to his chest like he was the only thing left in the world. An unpleasant gargling noise broached the beautiful scene we were just in, breaking our tranquility. Blaine started laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's almost 10:30 and I haven't eaten yet."

His hand passed over my back lulling me back into the past comfort.

"Want me to go cook something well you stay in bed?"

I nodded into his chest, but really didn't want him to leave. I'm guessing that from the fact I was still clinging to him he understood I wouldn't let him go so easily.

"Kiss?"

I couldn't tell if he was asking or offering, but it didn't matter. Yes, Blaine I will gladly kiss you. I let go of him and connected once more by lips. He let it linger but got out of bed way to quickly.

"I'll be right back. Stay beautiful."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

A vibrating sensation woke me up this morning. On my stomach and faint, but it was still there to wake me up. I opened my eyes gradually and looked down at the object vibrating on my stomach.

_Good Morning :)_

_Sorry about last night, I fell asleep._

_Can't wait until 12:30_

Every morning I'd get a text similar to this one. They'd never have hearts or cute things like "beautiful" or "gorgeous" with the fear someone would read my texts and find out, but still they were nice.

I faintly held the phone to my heart after reading it. His texts made me forget about the stress of school and college applications and actually made me happy to get up in the morning knowing that it would only be 5 hours until I got to see his face again. I didn't want to wait 5 hours though, I wanted him now.

_Wish you were in my bed._

I usually wouldn't respond to him because class would be starting soon, but I didn't care. For me he'd sneak texting me under his table when the kids did their bell work. I got my reply quickly.

_Sleep over Friday?_

_I know I can't be in your bed, but you can sure sleep in mine._

I got out of bed with a smile and walked over to my closet well texting him.

_I'd love to. But it's only Tuesday, _

_Can't I sleep over today?_

I already knew what the answer was going to be.

No.

No, Kurt you can't sleep over my house on a school night:

We'd stay up all night.

You wouldn't get any homework done.

You wouldn't want to leave.

What if someone sees you?

Wouldn't your father want to check it with a parent?

And as usual his reply:

_Kurt…we talked about this. I have to go._

_I can't wait until I see you later though._

_Have a nice day._

I sighed and put my phone down to grab the outfit I prepared for the day thinking he wouldn't text me again, but I heard a buzz.

_I'll make Friday worth while. Just wait._

I smiled down at my phone and skipped into the bathroom to take a shower thinking about all of the things "worth while" could mean.

Blaine and I have been dating for at least three months now. Despite popular belief that after two men get together after months of longing for each other they immediately say "I love you" and have sex, Blaine and I weren't like that. Instead on that very wonderful day we just cuddled and held hands and talked like we had forever just to be with each other. That's usually what we'd do whenever we got together though; we just talked and had barely any physical contact.

After my shower I went through the rest of my daily routine in fuzz. I could usually pay attention most days but after my deep thinking in the shower about my relationship with Blaine was going just kept jumping into my thoughts. When you think about a relationship like ours you'd think of secret kisses or hand holding and maybe even lustful stares at each other whenever we'd get the chance but it wasn't like that. Blaine made it clear to me that we could not do that around and children and even when the kids were gone he kept sharing a fear of how someone will walk in on us kissing and we'd get found out. But it's not like we are totally nonphysical. On Mondays-Thursdays when I come in at 12:30 he'll usually meet me and the door and hug me then hold me like that for a while. He'd sway and cherish me, it felt really sweet and non sexual. Or on Friday's when I'd stay after school and attend meetings with him; he'd send me a note that would read:

_Look at me after reading this and nod._

_Go out side, circle the school; waste a few minutes then come back in here._

_If the coast is clear open the door and ask for me._

After I followed his instructions he'd come out side to meet me and kiss me on the lips then tell me how sweet I was and how happy he was he had me before going back inside telling me to come in later so people wouldn't get suspicious.

It's not that I didn't love how cute he was being with me and how intimate our moments we had together were; it was just that we rarely got those moments to spend with each other when there were plenty of opportunities.

I really did want to get more physical with Blaine. Who would blame me though? His body was miraculous and the way he'd flaunt it by wearing ridiculously form fitting clothes just made me want to rip them off and get dirty even if we were in the classroom. The sex dreams weren't stopping either; I'd have one at least every week especially when I slept over Blaine's house. For that reason I'd always have to bring another pair of pajamas bottoms and lie to Blaine about not changing in the middle of the night and that he was dreaming things.

Sometime in the middle of school I got another text from him reading:

_Skip lunch today and come here early :)_

He made me lunch today…he'd make me lunch at least once a week and we'd eat it together on the reading carpet and just talk about how I was doing and what was on my mind.

Today, and for the past month, all that was on my mind was Glee club. We beat that all boy school from Westervile and then some other school with out any trouble at regionals last month and now we were preparing to travel someplace for nationals (I rarely paid any attention in Glee club anymore). It only worried me because going somewhere meant leaving Blaine and staying in a room with the girls again wouldn't allow me to call or text him with out them finding out. I knew this for a while, but I couldn't find the right time to tell Blaine that I would be gone for a few days and we wouldn't be able to talk.

I had to do it this week though because we were leaving for where ever Monday afternoon and I had to say goodbye to the kids and Blaine before then.

Before I knew it, it was twelve and the lunch bell would ring soon releasing me to go see Blaine's lovely face and enjoy a nice lunch with him and talk before we'd have to act like there wasn't anything going on between us.

I got there and Blaine had already set up the lunch on the floor. The bean bags were pushed away to the side and he looked up at me with a silly smile when I came through.

"Welcome to Japan, Kurt-san."

I tried not to laugh at how ridiculous the situation was and just went over to the arrangement of food on the floor that was not Japanese at all. I looked over at Blaine confused.

"Why are we in Japan?"

He looked at offended as if I called him fat in a joking manner.

"We're sitting on the floor, Kurt. We're in Japan."

I smiled at the lack of effort that went into that but went over to him anyway and gently petted his head. He leaned into me resting his head on my thigh then looked up at me with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Hi. I missed you."

"I missed you too...but it's only been a couple hours since we talked…"

"Seems like forever."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his lap. His wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body.

"I coaxed the teachers to hold a tutoring session during lunch…so no one will come in here."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Yay…I get you all to myself."

He kissed the top of my head and snuggled into my shoulder.

"How was school?"

"It was okay…"

I don't think I'll add the part where I was thinking about how he and I aren't sexual.

"What's wrong?"

Some how he always new when something was on my mind; probably because he's had years of experience with kids, but I couldn't tell him about the sex. I should just come out with the Glee club thing.

"My Glee club is going to nationals."

"That's great Kurt! Why are you sad about that?"

Nice save.

"Well…that means we're going to be out of town…for a while too."

His grip got tighter; this probably meant he didn't want me to leave.

"And I'll be in a room with a bunch of girls who don't respect my privacy…so if we talked on the phone or texted they'd find out…and you don't want anyone to find out."

He nodded and kissed my neck before snuggling back into it.

"When is this?"

His voice was sad. I didn't want to leave him, but going to nationals looked good on my college resume.

"Next week, Monday. We'll be gone for a full week and come back Saturday or Sunday"

His hands slowly released themselves from my waist and traveled up my chest caressing me.

"That's too long to go without seeing you Kurt…do you have to go?"

I nodded, he made a sad sound.

"I remember I used to hold you like this when you were a kid…it was less intimate or course, but I'd sing to you. Do you remember?"

I was confused at first. I never really thought of the past I had with Blaine when he was Mr. Anderson, I didn't want to either. I wanted him as Blaine my secret boyfriend not Mr. Anderson my 5th grade teacher. But I remembered. He'd sing Not While I'm Around from Sweeny Todd. I nodded and backed into his chest.

"Yeah…you should sing for me again sometime…I like your voice"

He chuckled at my request and snuggled on my ear.

"I'm not the one who's going to be competing with schools from the whole country…you are. You're probably more talented then me."

I nodded in agreement, that made him laugh again.

"I'm happy for you, Kurt…even though I'm going to miss you so much I'm so proud of you."

He moved his head and kissed me.

"I'm sure the kids will be happy for you too… you have to tell them though. I don't want to break it to them and have them ask a bunch of questions."

Oh yeah…the kids. I still wanted to be a teacher for the kids, but sometimes I'd forget about them when I was around Blaine.

"How do I tell them I'm going to be going away though?"

I didn't want to think about it, but when it came to actually teaching the kids about important things like friendship or hurt or anything other then school I was no good at it. Unlike Blaine who knew how to make a kid happy in anyway.

"I don't know…you think about it baby."

He grinned into the back of my head, I giggled at the feeling it brought me.

"I think you should sing to them though."

He said into the back of my head.

"Show them how talented you are and prove to them how much you deserve to go to nationals. I'll even bring my guitar in and back you up."

The way he could just figure out things like that put me in awe. He was just so smart where it counted, towards people. I smiled and cuddled back into him, he wrapped his arms around me again.

"That's a good idea…you have good ideas."

He hummed in agreement.

"I'll sing a song for them on Friday…"

He nodded.

"Make sure it's appropriate for them…no cursing…sexual phrases…drugs…drinking nothing bad."

He cared so much about these kids it was crazy. They probably knew about things like sex and drugs and half of them cursed, but Blaine tried to show how happier they could be with out it.

Blaine was just so perfect; he was smart and kind, he worked hard, he always knew what to say, and always try his best to make everyone he came in contact with happy. And the way he holding me right now made me feel so safe; the way his hands grabbed my waist keeping me on him like no one was allowed to hurt me. Blaine was perfect… and he was mine and I'm his.

I couldn't just dream about having sex with Blaine anymore. It was time for my dreams to come true.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My eyes opened to the sound of Kurt's laugh.

_It's finally Friday._

Ever since the beginning of the semester Friday had been my favorite day day of the week. It's the day when Kurt comes in at 7:30 o'clock in the morning and wouldn't leave my side all day until his curfew home.

_God, I hate that word…it reminds me how young he is._

That was usually the case, but today Kurt wasn't going to leave me at all. Somehow he convinced his dad (again) to let him sleepover a mysterious someone's house. He probably just said he was going over to Rachel's house but I hated the fact he had to lie to his dad on where he was.

_It's so worth it though…_

Tonight, I'll have Kurt all to myself. We'd be in my house where we can hold each other and kiss without the fear of someone walking in on us and seeing our love, but still find it sick and take Kurt away from me.

Though a thought like that would creep into my mind leaving me horribly depressed, I smiled because tonight I will have Kurt in my arms again for the first time in days.

His laugh continued to fill my room until I grabbed my phone to turn off my alarm clock revealing my home screen that had a picture of Kurt and me smiling together right after we recorded my alarm

.

"_Blaine! Stop it!" _

_He said laughing at the top of his lungs. I crawled on top of him and wiggled my fingers into the side of his tummy. He screamed and laughed harder._

"_I need at least two minutes of you laughing though!"_

_He giggled and my hands went up to his ribs still squirming around. My hands encompassed his body squeezing out every laugh I could get until we were both tired and panting on my bed._

"_You're cute."_

_I told him, he gave me his bitch face pretending not to like the tickle fight I just won. _

"_Did you get enough laughing sicko?"_

_I grinned and kissed him._

"_Tell me 'good morning'."_

_I smiled into his lips as he tried to kiss me._

"_I want to hear it every morning I wake up…say it."_

_I moved my lips to his neck allowing him to speak, but he wouldn't say anything. I tucked my arms back under his ribs and tickled him again sending him screaming._

"_Fine, fine, Good Morning, Blaine!"_

_I stopped satisfied and kissed him on the lips again. _

"_Thank you."_

_A ding went off telling me the recording had reached its limit and stopped._

"_Now…every morning I'll hear your laugh and will never have a bad day again."_

_I tapped his nose and he blushed sending me back onto his lips where I stayed for the rest of the afternoon._

It was only 5:42. There were still 30 minutes before Kurt woke up at 6:15, so that meant there were 30 minutes until I could text him and wish him a good morning, and then another hour until I could see his smiling face again. It's worth waiting though, I would wait an eternity just to seem him, but sometimes I couldn't stand it.

I glanced down at my phone debating on texting him early hoping he was up. I knew he wouldn't be; I kept him up pretty late last night on the phone. I did it anyway.

_Good Morning :)_

I regretted pressing send. If I found out I woke him up early making him tired I couldn't look at him yawn without feeling terrible. Afraid, I turned my phone on silent not wanting to hear if he replied or not.

It was sort of a good thing because if he texted me back I would not be able to get ready. I've already wasted (not wasted) 15 minutes in bed remembering his laugh. I'm pretty sure if he texted me back I'd have to call in sick because I would not leave my bed.

Things to do; eat, shower, shave, brush teeth, put clothes on, make sure I smell good, get Kurt and mines lunch out of the fridge, grab my guitar-.

"My guitar..."

Right, it was on the couch over played and exhausted from what I put it through since Kurt gave me the sheet music for the song he was going to play on Wednesday.

It started Tuesday night.

_Just like every night at nine, I crawled into bed and called Kurt._

"_Hey."_

_He sounded happy. I heard his phone shift as he got into bed._

"_Hey, yourself."_

"_You know, you always call right when I finish moisturizing."_

_His chuckled sent shivers down my spine, and I almost felt chocked by how cute it was._

"_What can I say? I have good timing."_

_I smiled and hoped his felt how happy he made me. We laid in our bed silent for a few minutes, I took that time to take in how his breathing sounded and imagined he was right next to me._

"_So…have you decided what song you wanted to sing on Friday yet? I was planning on making all Friday a music day to give the kids a break and give them a day to spend with you, you know?"_

"_Yeah…that sounds nice. I can't believe they cut music class at your school though."_

_I nodded remembering the grim day I heard that._

"_They were about to cut P.E. too until that crazy cheerleading lady went and started a riot at the district office."_

_Kurt started cracking up again, I don't know what I said that was so funny but he was laughing._

"_That was Coach Sylvester! I forgot all about that. That was hilarious!"_

_It was confusing hearing him laugh at clearly a crazy lady's action, but it was fine. I listened to him laugh, and then run out of breath and quite down letting me hear his shallow breathing again._

"_So, what song are you going to sing?"_

"_You'll have to wait for Friday to know that."_

_I heard the smile in his words like he was planning something devious, it only made me want to know more. I stayed calm though._

"_If I don't know what song you're going to sing, how will I be able to play it on my guitar?"_

_He huffed and thought for a moment. I obviously stumped him._

"_I'll give you the sheet music tomorrow…without the lyrics because it's a secret. I have to go find them online. I'll call you at 10!" _

_He hung up the phone leaving me baffled._

The next afternoon I had the sheet music to the mysterious song Kurt was going to sing on Friday in my hands and by the time I called Kurt again that night I had already played it through one-hundred times. I couldn't tell what the song was but it sounded so familiar and simple that it drove me mad.

Somehow, I got ready in time and left the house by 6:40. My phone went off when I was driving already, but I couldn't text back for obvious reason. It was probably just a "Good morning, can't wait to see you at 7:30" but I wished somewhere in that unread text message that he was going to be early so we could spend a few short minutes alone with before the kids came in keeping me from stealing him away.

I got to the school at 7 and didn't see Kurt's car around so I assumed he wasn't going to be early and the text on my phone validated my assumption.

_Morning :)_

_I woke up late so I'm about 20 minutes behind._

_I'll be there by 8_

The text gave me distress, it meant kept him up too late last night and that my actions made it so I couldn't see him for another hour.

I wanted to text back, but I knew he was on the rode and I didn't want him to look at his phone and kill himself. I sat at my desk for thirty minutes until the bell rang kids started coming in. I stood up to greet them.

"Hey guy, happy Friday!"

They smiled at my greeting but their eyes darted around the class knowing something was missing.

"Where's Mr. Hummel?"

One of them asked.

_I love the way that sounds…it sounds like Kurt's such an adult and it's perfectly okay to just take him home and throw him on the bed where we could just- oh there are kids here._

"Mr. Hummel's running a little late today. He'll be here soon, but don't worry today going to be extra fun!"

"It's always extra fun when Mr. Hummel's here."

Another kid piped in as they made their ways to their desk. It reminded me that I wasn't the only person Kurt influenced on a daily level. Kurt was like an idol to these kids and when he would tell them how important it was to pay attention to be successful in the future they actually listened to him.

A smile crept on my face remembering how lovely Kurt was, but I couldn't think of that right now, I'll have lunch to tell him that for now I had to give these kid's the best music day they'll ever have.

"Don't worry guys. Mr. Hummel's going to be here in like 15 minutes. Then we can start the big day him and I planned for you."

I jogged to the front of the class getting everyone's attention, they noticed the guitar in the back of the room and how some of the objects were moved giving us more space.

"So, until he gets here let's just start off the day as usual."

This meant the pledge, going over the announcements and assigning homework. I went through the first two normally, but when the kids took out their agendas to copy homework I erased the entire board and turned around at their confused faces.

"No homework this weekend. And I'm pushing the test back to Thursday so today we can have a free and fun day today."

_It was mainly going to be relaxing for me since I would finally get to hear this song. _

Kurt peeped through the door into the classroom being silly to rouse the kids but they were too concentrated on not having any type of homework over the weekend.

"There's something wrong with Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel."

One of my students informed Kurt.

"He said he wasn't going to give us homework over the weekend...is he going to give us a project?"

Another asked terrified.

Kurt walked into the room and laughed.

"No, no homework this weekend. We aren't going to be learning anything about math, literature or science today."

He started off.

"That's right. We're going to be learning about something more important then all of those subjects together."

I added in. He smiled and walked to the front of the room to stand by me. I continued.

"When you guys get older, you'll understand what we're going to be teaching so much more then you will today. But I wanted to introduce it because it's things like this that make us human plus, it will you understand why Mr. Hummel wont be with us next week."

The kids were in shock but they stayed quite. I knew they needed an explanation on the topic, so I didn't hold out any longer.

"Kurt?"

I allowed him to take the floor. Once he started to talk I walked to the back of the room grabbing my guitar. Kurt announced he would be leaving for a week in order for him to go to nationals and compete with groups across the country, following it by a speech on how music forms our society and how it's used to express yourself and your feelings. I didn't really listen paying more attention to getting my guitar situated. When I was ready to play, I cut him off.

"Kurt, we can get more into how powerful music is later, but for now, let's show these kids what you mean."

I grinned at him knowing no one else could see me; he smiled back with a hidden meaning that understood my grin and gave me the okay to start playing.

_If you were falling,_

_Then I would catch you._

_You need a light,_

_I'd find a match._

_Cause I love the way you say 'good morning'_

_And you take me the way I am._

_If you are chilly,_

_Here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching,_

_I'll make it better._

As I played, I watched Kurt performing. He sang like an angel and preformed wonderfully. He went to the second chorus and I looked around at the kids who were swaying and enjoying the treat of Kurt's performance, clearly getting some sort of meaning from the song Kurt decided to sing.

He looked up and grinned at me

_I'd by you Rogaine, _

_when you start loosing all your hair._

_Sew on patches_

_To all you tear._

_Cause I love you more then I could even promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

We finished the song and the kids started praising his fantastic talent. I should have been doing that too, but the last few words of the song left me star struck. I put down my guitar and sat on the corner of my desk looking at Kurt trying to figure out how something so amazing could come from anything else in the world.

At that moment I realized the song was preformed for me more then it was for the kids and that left me more paralyzed then ever before.

We planned for Kurt to lead the musical discovery day well I sat and watched. By the time of lunch I snapped out of the shock that Kurt put me in and figured out something cocky to say to Kurt, but he insisted on eating with the kids. I went with him and also ate lunch with the kids hating that we were alone and I couldn't just have my way with Kurt.

After lunch, I interacted more with Kurt's lesson plan waiting for 2:30 to come so I could finally have a minute alone with Kurt. The day drove on slowly, it was so painful to sit through I wanted to just give up and leave, but I waited knowing I will get my full dose of Kurt tonight.

Class lasted until the bell, no one wanted to get up and leave the lesson but they eventually all left. Kurt walked them out the door of the classroom saying good bye to each one of the kids. When the last one left and the door closed, I walked up behind Kurt and hugged him.

"Do you really think that song was appropriate to sing to the children, Mr. Hummel?"

He smiled and laid back into my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Anderson. Clearly that song was about friendship."

I rested my head in his neck, nuzzling him.

"I love having friends then…we're still on for tonight right?"

I kissed his neck. Kurt sighed happily in reaction.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good."

I stated.

"But, there's a teacher's meeting today. You kind of went to the last four meeting and rumors are spreading like wild fire in the teachers lounge."

He smiled into his neck.

"Would you mind going to my place now? The meeting should only be and hour and a half so I'll be _home_ by four."

I couldn't tell what was going on in Kurt's mind but he agreed to it. I gave him the keys to my apartment and we parted after a kiss. I could tell that the time that was going to elapse in the meeting would last longer then the day now that Kurt wasn't beside me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_It's happening again._

"Kurt."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me like so many times before.

"Get your lunch and come back here."

He tucked his lip in and nodded. He knew why, he was a smart kid; it was just that he didn't know how to fix his problems himself.

I've noticed it for about a week now, he was being quite again. It wasn't me this time though, I'm sure of it. I've looked at my steps time and time again since he started to sit by himself again and I'm too sure I didn't do anything to make him upset.

Kurt came back in with his lunch tray and walked to the carpet. He sat down like we always would when we were going to talk. I sat down beside him. He didn't touch his food; he just looked down at it being silent again.

"Eat Kurt. We can talk when you're done. Just relax now okay?"

He nodded and slowly started eating. I didn't watch him that could make him more uncomfortable. So instead we sat until he finally relaxed and finished eating.

"You know why I asked you to come back here right?"

He nodded.

"So, what's wrong then?"

He kept his head down. I prepared myself for the answer that was going to come.

"I'm afraid to go to sixth grade…"

He muttered down at the empty tray so softly I couldn't hear him.

"What was that, Kurt?"

"I don't want to go to middle school…"

"What?"

I laughed thinking that it was just a silly matter.

"Why don't you want to go to middle school, Kurt? It's going to be so much fun!"

"No…"

His voice was grave and he started to tremble. It looked like he just broke after hiding something in so long.

"I-I can't go to middle school Mr. Anderson… I'm not smart enough to be in the advanced classes so I'll start making bad grades…and I'm not as brave as I need to be for middle school, I can't stand up to bullied knowing that you're not around if I need you…"

He paused for a moment and looked up at me. His little face was red with actual fear of the future he was just describing.

"I can't stand up for myself Mr. Anderson. I know I have to be grown up but I still need you to help me."

A tear ran down his red face and he sniffled a little.

"I'm afraid that when you're not there to protect me they'll hurt me again and-and I wont have anyone to go to because no ones ever cared as much as you."

By the time he reached the end of the sentence he was bawling. I was in shock to see this thinking something simple happened like he and one of his friends had a fight, but he was actually afraid. The worst part of the situation hadn't even come from his side though; it came from mine because they did not teach this in my education classes I have no idea how to help him with this. I had to though, because I'm the adult and I need to help him.

"Kurt…you are smart enough to be in the advanced classes…"

I smiled gently at him knowing that all he needed right now was comfort.

"If you weren't smart enough then why would I put you in there?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, he smiled sadly at me.

"But what if I'm just smart in here because it's a regular class? What if when I go into the new classes they're too hard for me?"

My thumb circled on his shoulder trying to relax him.

"I really doubt you'll find it hard…you're very advanced for you age Kurt, and you work so hard. But if you do find them hard just tell your dad and he can talk to the guidance consoler to give you easier classes."

His smile was real now, knowing that I believed in him.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

I smiled back and tightly gripped his shoulder.

"Kurt…you will pass all of your new classes in 6th grade, you don't have to worry about it."

I swallowed trying to think of how to tackle the next part of this. I didn't want to lie to him; that will only make the blow worse when it actually happened.

"I don't want to lie to you, Kurt. Life is always going to be filled with struggles and…you're different, buddy you know that right?"

His face went grim again, like I figured out a secret of his that could determine how I treated him. I smiled to reassure it was okay.

"It's okay to be different, Kurt. Don't ever hide who you are because you are very special. And it's going to be hard to do that when your older and think that it's okay because people can be mean to you, but trust me because I'm different…just like you, and it's okay to be yourself."

We sat quietly for a second, but he looked like he felt better.

"You just have to stay strong Kurt, and stick up for the bullies and-"

I grinned trying to lighten the mood.

"If they ever try to hurt them you tell me anyway you can and I'll go straight to Lima Middle School and kick anyone's butt that needs to be kicked."

He giggled hearing me use such language, he was happy though and that's all that mattered.

"I mean that, Kurt. I'll be there for you."

He nodded and leaned into me. I opened my arms accepting the simple affection of a hug but again there came more. It was worse now, before he kissed my cheek, now he was on my lips and it's been a while since he started this and I really need to push him off because this isn't right.

I pushed Kurt off of me with a bit too much force, he looked afraid.

"Kurt…you can't do that with your teacher…that's not okay."

His eyes went wide with more fear of being told he did something wrong, and the worst part of it was that it was from me. But it needed to be done; this wasn't okay. It wasn't that Kurt was attracted to me was wrong, but the fact that I let him act on it and influenced him like that. I grabbed his wrist and looked at him sternly.

"Kurt. It is not okay to kiss your teacher. You can't kiss me, okay?"

He didn't speak, so I spoke louder.

"Kurt. Answer me. Tell me you will not try to kiss me again."

His eyes darted to the door and he swung his body trying to leave trying to flee from the situation he was in.

"Kurt."

I forced him to look at me, he closed his eyes.

"Look at me. Do not kiss me again, I can't have it."

I felt his body start to shake in fear so I loosened the grip on his wrists. Now softer, I tried to talk to him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry for yelling, but you can't kiss me. It's not okay."

He bit his lip about to cry again. I knew that look though, that's the look he has when he gets an answer wrong in front of the class. I completely let go of his hands and caressed his forearm.

"Kurt… I didn't mean to yell at you-"

He started to run away. I meant to grab his arm again but it happened to quickly and now he was gone. I felt regret in my stomach. It wasn't from letting Kurt to stop the actions; it was the idea if what I said made Kurt think that he felt towards me wasn't right.

But he was gone now, and all I could do was hope he hadn't taken it the wrong way


	18. Chapter 18

`Chapter 18

"Would you mind going to my place now? The meeting should only be and hour and a half so I'll be _home_ by four."

Kurt felt a smile creep on face but he quickly held it back trying not to show any joy from that. Today's song was only part one of Kurt's plan and now Blaine letting him go to his house earlier would let him prepare and make it easier for part two to come.

"Sure no problem."

Kurt replied.

Blaine let him go from the loving embarrass allowing Kurt to turn around and finally meet his eyes. They looked at each other for a few seconds, Kurt knowing Blaine also felt in unspoken anticipation tonight, then they broke.

Awkwardly, Blaine dug his hand into his pocket, fumbling around for his keys and broke the moment Kurt was enjoying. His eyebrows came together in frustration until he finally found his keys and handed them to Kurt with pride.

Kurt smiled gently at how awkward Blaine got sometimes. He'd get frustrated he wasn't being sly and just give up, it always made Kurt want to giggle.

"Honey…how are you going to get home if I have your car keys?"

Blaine looked at the pile of keys he handed and it clicked in his mind that he needed some of them.

"Oh yeah…"

He took back the stack and twisted off his house key then handed it to Kurt.

"I should really make you a copy; you spend so much time at my house you practically live with me."

Blaine smiled bashfully at the offer, wishing he hadn't said it. Kurt found no need to though; it was sweet and he did agree that he needed a copy. Kurt saw the embarrassment in Blaine's face then leaned in and kissed him showing him it was okay.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"I'll count the minutes."

Blaine grinned at Kurt as he left the room. Kurt waved, acting as if he hadn't just kissed the hottest teacher in the world.

_I'm actually kind of happy Blaine isn't coming straight home with me because now, I'll have time to prepare; after all we were going to have sex tonight._

Kurt's face lite up at the thought as he got in the car. Part two was coming. And in that part, him and Blaine would make love, Kurt would lose virginity and they'd finally take that step in their relationship. That will all come tonight, but for now Kurt would have to prepare for it.

_I already went to the ATM this morning..._

Kurt traced back mentally making a list for the things he needed to do.

_I just need to go to the store and buy them...I really don't want to though._

He placed his hand on the wheel debating with himself, he knew he didn't want Blaine to wear a condom when they did it, but what if Blaine had something?

Kurt's face went sour with that idea, Blaine was almost thirty he's not a virgin and they never even talk about sex and for all he knew Blaine could have had a orgy every night in college.

Kurt bit his lip, Blaine was hot so it wasn't unlikely, but that would be in the past if it was true. Now focused on the present, Kurt motivated himself start his adventure into a new world.

_Later that night at Blaine's house_

"I've got another A~"

Blaine sung as he finished grading a paper.

Papers were spread across the table along with a pizza box and empty glasses of soda.

"No way, who?"

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder from his own paper to see the paper.

"Troy, ninety-seven."

He proclaimed and placed the paper in the pile with the other graded papers and Kurt went back to his own. Blaine reached for another paper but stopped realizing something.

"You know what?"

Kurt looked over at him.

"I have Sunday to grade these."

He took the paper from Kurt and put it away.

"I only have one more day to spend with you and I don't want to be wasting it."

He turned on the couch so he was comfortably looking at Kurt then placed his hand on Kurt's leg.

"Let's just talk."

Kurt took the bait and gave into Blaine's offer.

"Okay, what about?"

He got comfortable in the couching facing Blaine ready to talk. Blaine shrugged and smiled.

"Anything really, you're going to be gone for a week and I just want to know more about you."

Kurt smiled, this was the perfect opportunity to pounce on Blaine. But before he could think of something clever to reply with Blaine started talking again.

"Tell me about that college you're going to."

Blaine grinned remembering his college days.

"Are you super excited to finally get out of high school and go to college?"

Blaine was starting to get playful, but Kurt's face went grim with the idea of college.

"Oh..."

He looked down, Blaine noticed the uneasiness that was brought on by his question and scooted towards him for comfort.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Did you not get into Northern or something?"

He asked concerned. Kurt shook his head.

"No...it's just that I'm afraid of going to college."

Blaine looked down at him eager to listen to whatever was troubling his boyfriend. Kurt went on;

"It's not going to be like high school...it's going to be harder and I wont make it in there honestly."

Blaine's face went from eager to confused and kind of pissed off. Did Kurt not know how smart of able he was? Kurt works so hard no matter what. Blaine wanted to convince Kurt he could make it, but Kurt continued.

"And even if I do some how graduate from college I'm not going to be able to actually teach kids Blaine."

Kurt looked up with sad and truthful eyes.

"Not like you at least. You work so hard for these kids, every night you grade papers and make lesson plans and try to find ways to make sure your students are model citizens like a good teacher would. But when I go to teach I wont be able to do that, I wont want to grade papers or make lesson plans or anything like that and I'll probably make a terrible role model for all of the kids. Like what do you do if a kid is being abused? I don't know."

Kurt was now rambling and raising is voice at the fear he was feeling. Blaine smiled, though he knew Kurt's emotions were genuine he could see past them. Kurt really wasn't afraid, he was just nervous and Blaine found it cute.

"Babe."

Kurt continued to ramble about himself, this only made Blaine start laughing at how cute he was being.

"Kurt, Kurt hush for a second."

Kurt stopped and looked over at Blaine his face flustered from talking too much.

"Okay, so first off; you are very smart and you wont have a problem in college, and if you do I'll be here to help you."

Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's face and gently touching it.

"And as for the teaching, yeah...it's not easy and for the first few years you wont know what to do, but I'll be there to help you Kurt."

He leaned in and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"If we're still dating or not I will be there to help you out, but I promise you, you can teach. I saw the way you were with the kids today. They love you and most of them prefer you over me."

Blaine gave Kurt another kiss then looked down at him to see the smile that was now on his face.

"Thanks..."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest letting Blaine hold him. As he was being held, Kurt thought of everything Blaine was to him. He was his hero, his savior,his mentor, his friend, his boyfriend and now, his lover.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, and Blaine down at Kurt then gently kissed his lips letting the intimacy in the moment flourish. But Kurt did not want intimacy of this level, he wanted raw and hot love so he pushed harder into the kiss, Blaine gladly gave in.

Kurt found this as the okay to start. His threw his leg over Blaine's lap so he was now straddling him, Blaine looked up at Kurt with a grin, Kurt went back down on Blaine's lips roughly then jabbed his tongue through Blaine's lips as he would whenever he started this.

Blaine's hands crawled up so he had a hold on Kurt's hips taking some form of control in the situation as he often would. Kurt's tongue dominated his mouth with a sense of eagerness Blaine had never seen from Kurt before and this would only come with another surprise as the hips he held onto drove down into his crotch.

Though he was expecting the friction, Kurt was the first to moan at this new sensation. He let the kiss go and went down to Blaine's neck heavily panting as he continued to grind into Blaine's lap starting to react to it. Blaine wasn't far behind in the moaning and soon started spouting semi incoherent words.

"Oh god, Kurt."

Kurt kissed his neck encouraging Blaine's moans before he made his way up to his ear lobe and sucked.

"Kurt..."

Blaine moaned out. Kurt stopped kissing Blaine's ear so he could whisper into it.

"I want you so bad..."

Blaine nodded and started to pant himself now straining against his jeans as Kurt's hips clashed onto his giving him more friction.

"Let's go to your room and we can fulfill our needs."

Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear clearly telling him he wanted to have sex.

Blaine's eyes snapped open and gripped onto Kurt's hips stopping the situation.

"What? Kurt, no."

He said blankly. Kurt slowly pulled away from Blaine's ear and looked down not understanding, Blaine was just panting under him a second ago.

"What?"

Kurt asked. Blaine looked at Kurt sternly despite the fact he was rock hard.

"We are not having sex Kurt."

He restated himself. Kurt's eyes became wide with fear and humiliation, his face started to get red as he tried to fight back tears.

"Oh..."

He directed his eyes away from Blaine to try and save some of the dignity he just lost. He wiggled out of Blaine's grip and stood up quickly walking away.

"I'm just going to go home..."

Blaine reached to grab Kurt's arm fully, regretting how he phrased the rejection, but missed as Kurt walked away.

"Kurt."

He called after him sadly, but he was ignored. Kurt went over to his bag that was on the kitchen table and started to pack up. Blaine stood in attempt to stop Kurt and explain himself.

"Kurt."

He repeated still getting ignored. Kurt didn't even look in Blaine's direction he was so hurt by what happened.

"Kurt."

His voice got deeper and more demanding but Kurt still ignored it now fully packed up and heading for the door.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Blaine shouted stopping Kurt in his tracks. He never heard Blaine yell before, and hearing it now like this scared him more.

"Come back here and talk to me like a god damn adult!"

Kurt was still, the booming voice that came from Blaine made him feel like he was in danger. As much as he wanted to run away from this frightening voice he felt that running would only put him in more danger.

Blaine's mad eyes looked over Kurt seeing the fear he just instilled in his boyfriend. His body loosened now conscience of his actions and slowly stepped to Kurt who was still stiff. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest from behind then held him.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

He apologized in the softest voice he could, Kurt's body relaxed.

"Go back to the couch, I'll make us some hot chocolate and we can talk about this okay?"

Blaine waited until his felt a small nod from Kurt and let him go.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

He grabbed Kurt's hips and turned him around to show Kurt the sincerity in his apology. Kurt kept his eyes down so Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's chin and lifted his head up so Kurt would look at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just go sit on the couch and calm down, I promise this isn't that bad."

Kurt nodded so Blaine would let go of him. He walked back to the couch and sat down waiting for Blaine to come back with the hot chocolate.

Blaine came back after a few minutes giving him and Kurt both time to think about what just happened. Blaine handed Kurt a cup and sat another on the table. He sat down on the edge of the couch and opened his arms wanting Kurt to come lay in his chest, but Kurt refused his offer. Blaine folded his hands back in his chest knowing he had to start talking so Kurt wouldn't hate him.

"Kurt...it's not that I don't want to have sex with you. It's that we can't have sex."

Kurt finally looked at Blaine relieved that he wasn't fully rejected and sipped his drink.

"If we had sex we'd be breaking the law Kurt. And I'm a teacher, so even if I don't get arrested do you know how bad that would look if anyone found out?"

Kurt swallowed knowing that what Blaine said wasn't true.

"...No. It wouldn't be illegal if we had sex Blaine."

He looked back down in shame of this conversation.

"I looked it up the other night, the age of consent in Ohio is 16 and I'm nearly 18 so we can have sex."

He argued. Blaine was saddened that he still had to say no to Kurt, but the idea that Kurt put planning into this made him smile.

"Kurt...even if you were 18 we couldn't have sex. Yes, the age of consent in Ohio is 16 but it's also illegal for a teacher to have sex with any student."

Kurt bit his lip wanting to cry. They really couldn't have sex.

"I'd love to have sex with you, Kurt. Every night after we hang up I think about it. I dream about it every night and I masturbate to the thought of you Kurt."

Kurt's face went red, even though he just wanted to have sex the thought of actions like that made him blush.

Blaine reached over and grabbed the cup from Kurt's hands and put in on the table. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into his chest so Kurt was now laying on him. Blaine placed on hand on Kurt's lower stomach and the other he used to stroke his face.

"Even though we can't have sex doesn't mean we can't be close Kurt. This is intimacy right here."

Kurt nodded knowing how intimate they could be and let Blaine continue to talk.

"I'm getting old Kurt...I'm almost 30 and at this age I should be settling down. I don't want a kid, Kurt...I want a man, like you, who I can marry and raise kids with then grow old together, you know?"

Kurt nodded trying to fight back a smile at the life Blaine just offered.

Blaine kissed Kurt's head then noticed how they were still both hard.

"How about you go take a shower? Get off, relieve yourself then come to bed with me, okay?"

Kurt agreed and got off of Blaine. Blaine stood up shortly after.

"I'm going to get off in my room, so make sure you knock before coming in okay?"

Kurt blushed again at the idea of Blaine touching himself making Blaine laugh.

"I'll see you there, cutie."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_This is perfect._

I thought as I took in the evening I was having with Kurt.

We're in bed together, laying side by side completely relaxed. Him and I are not touching each other or talking but some how it feels like we're closer then we've ever been before.

The room is solely illuminated from the evening sun shinning though the drawn curtains and beaming down on his body like God is trying to point out that there is a beautiful man I my bed. He didn't need to point it out though, even though I was supposed to be grading the papers from last night I was well aware of him beside me reading a book like an angel.

I couldn't help but smile, we were acting like a real adult couple. We had a fight, we talked through it, cuddled in our sleep then woke up and decided just to have a lazy Sunday together. With the scene taken in I went back to my paper.

_Plants are green because they have chloroplast in their cells that reflect the green color._

Correct. I smiled pleased and put a big purple check mark by the number.

_Vacuole's are similar to closets._

Another right answer, another purple check mark.

_Tissue's are groups of similar-_

Whoa.

I felt a pressure grab my thigh and squeeze. It made me jump a bit, but I ignored it and went back to the paper.

_-cells that work together for a function._

Correct. I went to write another check but the hand on my thigh moved up to my upper leg then boarding my crotch.

"Kurt."

I warned him, but his hand stayed.

"We talked about this Kurt."

I placed the papers on my nightstand and looked over at Kurt who had an innocent face on. How was it possible to look that pure with intentions like his? That didn't matter now though, Kurt had to stop this.

"Kurt. We can not have sex sweetie, we just went over this last night."

He looked up at me with those innocent eyes, but I knew behind them held the motive of sex.

"Kurt..."

I repeated myself almost begging him to stop tempting me to do such actions. I wanted them, I knew I did, but I also knew that if anyone found out they'd take this precious boy away from me.

We were in my room though...we were secluded from the rest of the world, no one could see us in here. If there was a way to give Kurt and I what we wanted with out leaving a mark on him I'd give him everything I got.

I looked back into his eyes that seemed to speak that they lusted for me as mine did for his and thought.

"Fine."

I stated and stood off the bed to take my shirt off. Kurt was probably confused right now, but I ignored him for a second and closed the curtains.

"Take off all of your clothes and get back into bed."

I told him as I started stripping off my own clothes. I knew that he and I could actually have sex because it could leave him with marks and pain, but there were other things we could do, I just hoped that they'd fulfill our desire for one another.

"Blaine...are you serious right now?"

He spoke and I turned around to face him. His face went red.

"Yes...well kind of."

I was now in my boxers and got back into bed with him.

"We can take it slow right now. We can't have actual sex, but this should ease us into it for when we can."

I smiled and his face filled with joy.

"So, take off all of your clothes and get into bed with me. If you feel...shy, we can go under the blankets and do this, alright?"

He nodded then took off his shirt and pants. Before he took of his briefs he went under the covers. I guessed he was shy, but it was okay we'll take it slow. I got under the covers with him and removed the last article of my clothing.

Kurt relaxed now naked under the covers with him and leaned in to feel me, I stopped him.

"No. We can't touch each other right now, okay? Just watch. We can't get to close or touch each other below the belt."

I said plainly setting the limits of the night.

"And what are we going to be watching exactly?"

He asked, apparently I hadn't made myself clear enough.

"Well...since we're under the covers we can't see each others...you know."

I motioned, he got it.

"But, we're going to be touching ourselves and watching each others reaction to it."

I explained to him. He looked nervous so I leaned in and kissed him.

"Relax..."

I told him.

"If you get nervous we can stop okay? No pressure. Just play with yourself a little and I'll be watching you, okay?"

He look in a shallow breath and agreed. We started.

I first saw a figure move from under the blanket to his chest, it stroked up and now his torso until it settled on the top left area of his chest and shifted a bit in that position. His eyes closed and he let out a soft mewing sound.

_He plays with his nipples...that's so hot._

My eyes stayed on Kurt's face watching his reaction to teasing himself. I was so absorbed by his sounds that I didn't notice my own hand traveling down my stomach to my crotch gently pulling and squeezing myself until I began to get hard in my hand.

I wanted nothing more then to reach and touch any part of Kurt showing him I was there and watching him, but I knew I put a rule there for a reason and restrained myself.

To distract from my wish to touch him I focused my eyes back to his hand playing with his nipple. I wish I could actually see it rolling and pressing on the pink nub but the picture in my mind left when I saw another figure raise from the side of his body.

_Oh shit...he's going for it._

I swallowed getting harder at the thought that soon Kurt was going to touch himself right next to me. Not in my bathroom, in my bed next to me where I can feel his body heat raise and hear the pants he's going to make. I stroked harder and looked down at the destination his hand was going to, I could see a small rise in the blanket that would only get bigger when Kurt gave himself the satisfaction of touching himself.

I've been staring at the bulge for a while now and his hand could have make it there already. I looked upward seeing the hand resting on his stomach shifting back and forth, he was teasing himself.

I licked my dry lips eager for him to dip his hand lower before my mind started to travel off onto a better thought then Kurt jacking off. The thought of Kurt being pinned down to the bed naked and covered by my soft blanket not being able to touch himself and as he got hard he had to try and rub himself against the fabric trying to get a little friction until he came hard.

I groaned lowly at the naughty thoughts I was having now fully hard and stroking roughly, Kurt's face went red as he became aware that I was watching him. The hand on his stomach went lower onto the bulge and he moaned.

He actually moaned.

My hips jutted forward fucking into my hand shifting the bed. Kurt's eyes opened half have and looked over at my face. It was my turn to close my eyes now, I started pumping myself so roughly my animal instincts came in and I tried my hardest to fight them back with grunting and panting. I probably looked like I was in pain from the amount of concentration I was in.

"Blaine..."

He spoke softly with staggered breath. I opened my eyes and looked over and his angelic face and open mouth yearning for a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him now fully stroking himself, he was being tender and slow feeling every nerve his hand passed over.

I couldn't take it anymore though; I needed to touch him, kiss him, feel his body and share the experience with him instead of just watching.

"Kurt..."

I moaned back and leaned to the side opening my mouth so I could take in his top lip and suck on it. His closed his mouth around my bottom lip and kissed me with all the power had. The kiss charmed me to take it slower. My hand eased until I was at a slow pace similar to Kurt's. I pushed deeper into the kiss needing to feel more connected to him.

He let me and soon we were exchanging dominance in a mild game of tonsil hockey. My body shifted completely to the side trying to get a better angle to kiss him at and my leg brushed against his. It was fine at first, but the brush came again then again until our legs were rubbing together increasing the amount of physical contact with had with each other.

My body soon took control of my mind completely forgetting the rules I set in place for Kurt and I now going on instinct. I took my hand off my cock and placed in on Kurt's chest, he smiled into the kiss accepting the touch so I kept going. I leaned in more, my body surfacing over his then wrapped my leg around his. Now on top of his like we would if we were just making out, both of his hands going through my free hair holding me into the kiss. I smiled forgetting we were completely naked and lowered by body onto his.

"Oh shit."

I groaned into his mouth as my cock made contact with his body. His was also on my stomach, I thrusted against him causing the kiss to break and hear him release a delirious moan.

"Kurt..."

I growled and went to kiss his neck continuing to thrust on him. His warm body was the perfect place to get off on, so much better then my hand or the heat from the shower.

I groaned again into his ear before I started to feel him slip away.

My thrusts slowed down and his warm body soon started to cool.

"Kurt?"

I questioned because it felt like he wasn't there anymore and I was now extremely cold.

My eyes opened to the dark room, Kurt was gone and out of my arms, but more importantly this was not the same situation I was in just a few seconds ago.

I was still hard, but my clothes were on and I was laying on my side and there was no sun peering through the window.

I sat up and looked around the room searching for Kurt.

"Kurt?"

I called out. I searched again until I heard his voice coming from my bathroom and directed my attention to the door the lead to light.

"In here."

He answered me then popped out his head.

"One second."

He went back into the bathroom and I groggily rubbed my eyes coming back into reality. The light clicked off in the bathroom and Kurt came out wearing another pair of pants.

"You changed."

I stated. He'd usually change in the middle of the night.

"No I didn't. You're delusional, Blaine."

A common response from him. He smiled at me and got back into bed and snuggled into my arms.

"Then why were you in the bathroom?"

I asked and wrapped my arms around his body.

"I had to pee."

He snuggled closer into me ready to go to sleep but was stopped.

"Blaine?"

I barely opened my eyes to respond to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're...you're kind of..."

He trailed on like he couldn't find the write words to say. I couldn't comprehend at first (being half asleep) but then I understood where he was going. I was hard.

"Oh...sorry."

I kissed his head and held him closer.

"Dreaming about you."

I informed him. He wiggled in my arms probably blushing.

"Aren't you going to...take care of it?"

He inquired. I shook my head.

"Too tired."

I snuggled into his hair.

"It will go away, don't worry about it."

I felt his hands grab onto the side of my shirt then his head bury into my chest.

"I-Icandoitforyou."

He spoke too quickly for me understand, I didn't want to think so I just agreed to whatever he said and started to drift.

His hand released from my shirt and explored down into my pajama pants. I groaned into his head wanting to protest but I was too tired and it felt so good.

"Kurt..."

He lifted his head and kissed me gently and continued to stroke until I came into his hand. My head started to spin and I soon drifted into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Sunday:

I saw Kurt off secretly at the airport this morning. He made arrangements for it to happen so I was the last person he saw before he left. We held each other for 20 minutes until he had to go meet the club and leave state with out contacting me for a week.

Luckily, for today I had the kids papers to grade and that distracted me for a while, but now it was 10 and time for bed I couldn't help but miss Kurt.

I got into bed and remembered him sleeping wishing he was with me. Over the past couple of weeks I noticed just how well Kurt fits into me. As he sleeps, he curls into a ball right into my chest, adorable yes, but finding this out not so much. I happened the first night we decided to sleep in the same bed together.

"_You sure about this Kurt?"_

_I asked. We were about a month into our relationship and after a week of begging Kurt finally convinced me to let him stay over Friday night. Yes, we slept together before but he did know and we were going to be getting close together like I planned to tonight._

"_Yeah..."_

_He looked at my bed like it was going to eat him then carefully got in. I got in next to him and laid on my side smiling at him._

"_Wanna cuddle?"_

_His face lite up at the offer and quickly scooted over to me. It was awkward at first because I haven't cuddled with anyone in about five years and I was Kurt's first boyfriend so he was completely inexperienced, but he and I figured it out._

_I extended my arm across the bed and he used my bicep as a pillow and I wrapped my other arm around him. After a while we both fell asleep._

"_Ah!" _

_I woke up to a very intense pain in my groin. I scooted away from Kurt for a second then looked down seeing him in the fetal position realizing that he just kneed me in the crotch._

"_Kurt..." _

_I shook my arm under him and he woke up confused and looked at him._

"_Move your legs, babe. You just destroyed the chances of me having a kid."_

_He nodded and stretched out his legs allowing me to get closer to him. I didn't want that to happen again, so in the moment it took me to get over the pain I figured out a way to fix this problem._

"_Babe."_

_He opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_Give me your leg."_

_He looked at me confused but I wrapped my arm around his upper thigh and pushed his leg forward to bend his knee. I opened my legs and put his in there intertwining them._

"_Comfy?"_

_I asked, he stretched his leg out and downward bringing us closer together._

"_Yeah."_

"_Me too."_

_I kissed his head and closed my eyes._

We slept like that ever since and whenever he was gone I started to miss his body next to me and his leg in between mine. I grabbed the pillow beside me and put it between my legs. It wasn't Kurt, but it was better then trying to sleep like I used to before we started sleeping together.

My bed was cold without him, and I'd usually have his voice to fall asleep to, but since he was rooming with other people he could talk or text.

I glanced at my phone missing him and I knew he was going to miss me tonight.

"Just to tell him I'm thinking of him."

I grabbed my phone.

_You don't need to reply, but I wanted to say goodnight._

_Sleep well._

Monday:

_Ahh ha ha Blaine stop it! _

I opened my eyes over at my phone that played one of my favorite days. Hearing his voice in the morning usually made me smile, and it did, but I was still saddened by the fact I wasn't going to hear that amazing voice for another day.

I let the alarm play on .

_I need at least two minutes of you laughing though! You're cute._

_Huff...did you get enough laughing sicko?_

_Tell me 'good morning' hm~ I want to hear it every morning when I wake up...say it_

I smiled at the pause knowing what was coming next. He started laughing again.

_Ah! Fine. Fine! Good Morning Blaine!"_

We kissed again then my alarm went off and I sighed grabbing my phone to see if Kurt had time to reply to me.

_Morning!_

_Rachel and I are going out to eat then we get the schedule for preforming._

_I'll text if whenever I have the time._

I smiled and clicked the home button on my phone to see the screen of me and Kurt together on my bed. He probably looks wonderful today, he probably put on a nice suit today and is going out to the city with Rachel like the life he wanted before he wanted to be a teacher. I hope he was enjoying it, he deserved to enjoy his day and live like that.

Maybe it was going to change his mind about being a teacher and he'd go back to the dream of becoming famous in New York, but it was fine.

If it made Kurt happy it was always fine, even if it meant breaking us apart.

Tuesday:

There was no text from Kurt this morning. I was hoping for one to brighten my day, but nothing came. He was probably sleeping in or having fun with his friends. He needed that, because I'm pretty sure he started to ignore them ever since he and I started dating.

I listened to my alarm again then got out of bed, showered, got my bag, my lunch then out the door like everyday but much more duller knowing that when I got to school I wouldn't have a text from Kurt or see him at 12:30.

Well driving to work I usually never listen to the radio, I use it as a time to think, but thinking would only lead to me thinking about being lonely through out the week when Kurt wasn't with me, so to the radio it was.

I fondled with the stations for a while trying to find something good to listen.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece._

"I'm complete"

I chimed in with the radio and let the song keep playing as I drove to work

_We can dance until we die. You and I, we'll be young forever._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

As the song played on I couldn't help but think of Kurt. He _was_ my teenage dream. Being with him made me feel so young again. I couldn't help but sing to the lyrics and contemplate running away from this town with Kurt so no one would judge us when we finally announced we were dating. We could move someone like Connecticut or maybe even New York, that way we could get married when we're ready to.

_That was Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'. Up next is 'The way I am' by Ingrid Michaelson. You're listening to Wild 93.9 FM with All of Today's Best Music_

The song started and it had a familiar sound to it and I didn't realize what it was until the women started singing it.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you. You need a light, then I'd find a match._

I bit my lip in excitement hearing the song Kurt sang to me Friday. It made me feel warm remembering how I felt in that moment about Kurt. He was magical and amazing.

When the song ended I turned off the radio and spent the rest of the drive remembering how Kurt sang those words to me and the class setting me up for a fantastic day.

After a couple of minutes I got to the school and took out my phone needing to share this with Kurt.

_Our song came on the radio on the way to school_

_Have a nice day, Kurt_

Wednesday:

I got into the classroom and went directly to my desk. Today was going to be terrible for me; I wasn't going to be able to think about anything else but Kurt and teaching was out of the window.

The bell rang for class and the kids noticed I was being weird from the moment they came in.

"What's wrong Mr. Anderson?"

I looked up from my desk, it was obvious I was stressed out.

"Today is Mr. Hummel's first competition day."

I informed them, they probably didn't understand why I was so stressed out though I couldn't tell them either. Time to lie to the kiddies again.

"As a friend I really want him to win, so I'm super nervous for him."

"Me too! I want Mr. Hummel to win first place today!"

A student who was particularly fond of Kurt announced. The rest of the class agreed they wanted Kurt to win so I explained what Kurt told me last night and promised them I'd give them updates when Kurt texted me.

_9:17_

_From Kurt: Hey, you sleeping yet?_

_To Kurt: No, nice to hear from you though. I miss you 3_

_From Kurt: Sorry, the past two days have been crazy. I miss you too_

_To Kurt: What's up?_

_From Kurt: Practicing for tomorrow. Non-stop._

_To Kurt: Aw, I'm sorry. What's tomorrow?_

_From Kurt: Our day to sing. Then we get the top 10 list at 12. If we make it we sing again on Thursday._

_To Kurt: They can't hear your voice the first time and give you first place?_

_From Kurt: There are some really good teams here. We might not make it to the top 10 like last year._

_To Kurt: No you will. Then you'll bring home the first place trophy_

_From Kurt: I hope so._

_To Kurt: Is anyone bothering you about who you're texting yet?_

_From Kurt: No, everyone's asleep right now. Long day of singing._

_To Kurt: Can I call you then? If everyone is sleeping no one will notice._

_From Kurt: One second. Let me check that they're really all asleep._

_From Kurt: Okay, yes. You can call me._

_-Hey_

_~Hi_

_-I missed your voice so much. I have no idea how I got through the past few days with out seeing you._

_~You're too sweet._

_-Trying to be quite?_

_~Yeah...sorry I don't want to wake anyone up._

_-It's okay...but how does that work?_

_~Hm?_

_-Do you get your own bed? Or do I have to beat up some dude for sleeping in the same bed with you?_

_~Oh, I'm rooming with the girls and I have my own bed._

_-Good. I'd have for someone else to cuddle with you no matter who they are._

_~You don't have to worry about that. You know I'd never even think about anyone else the way I think of you._

_-Good._

_-Hey, Kurt?_

_~Yeah?_

_-Do you want to be naughty?_

_~Excuse me?_

_-Do you want to be naughty? _

_~Um..._

_-Touch yourself. On the phone. With me._

_~Blaine!_

_-What? Everyone's asleep and I know you want to have sex, so why not?_

_~Just...what if they wake up?_

_-Then stop, don't be too loud though. I want to be the only to hear you._

_-You can just listen to me if you want to..._

_~No, I'll do it..._

_-Yeah?_

_~Yeah._

Twelve O'clock came and I took the kids outside. A: Because I couldn't teach them anything with this amount of anticipation and B: for a better phone signal.

Ten minutes passed and I started pacing waiting for Kurt to text me either the good or bad news. At this point I was conflicted between wither I wanted him to win or lose. If he won that meant he'd be happy, but if he didn't make it into the top ten he'd come home earlier and I'd get to see him. If that happened he'd be sad...but I'd be there to make him happy and I might even break my own rules and we could have sex...God damn it why didn't he tell me when he was leaving before hand so I could have went with him?

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I stopped in my place. This was it.

Slowly I reached my hand in my pocket and pulled out my phone, I was shaking.

WE MADE IT TO THE TOP 10!

I read the messaged and wanted to scream I was so happy for him. I turned to the playground where the class way playing.

"He made it to the top 10!"

I shouted to them and they stopped what they were doing and ran to me.

"Call him! Call him!"

They started shouting at me, I didn't need time to decide wither or should or not.

"Blaine? Hi! We made it!"

He shouted, I could hear his friends in the background celebrating.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone, the kids want to talk to you."

I shuffled around with my phone then pointed it out to the kids.

"Mr. Hummel!"

The kids and Kurt talked for a while. They congratulated him and told him how he was going to win. He thanked the kids and I took him off speaker phone so we could speak privately.

"Kurt, I'm so proud of you."

The happiness I was feeling was so consuming I wanted to cry.

"Thanks, I have to go now. Mr. Shue's taking us out for lunch. Maybe we can _talk _again tonight?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Thursday:

Today was the day Kurt was actually preforming for first place. First place, Nation wide, I was nervous.

For the first half of the day the kids just tried to convince me there was no need to be nervous because there was no doubt Kurt was going to lose, but I still felt like throwing up.

I wish I was there in the audience watching Kurt. Hearing him sing and watching him dance for a crowd. Then I'd hear the crowd cheer my boyfriend on knowing how amazing he was and showing him how talented he was. If I did go, I'd probably have Kurt sleep in my hotel room instead of another one with the girls. I wouldn't care if his friends found out about us, hell I'd even introduce myself to them because there was no reason to deny Kurt Hummel was my boyfriend.

My nervousness continued through the day and up until lunch we did nothing. During lunch I received my first text from Kurt all day.

_We're on in 30 minutes. I'm so nervous._

My hand shook as I tried to reply.

_Don't be, I'm nervous enough for the both of us._

_Just do you're best, you're amazing either way._

He didn't respond after that which made me even more nervous. I held my hands to my stomach wanting to throw up.

I ended up throwing up right before I had to go get the kids from lunch. I planned on just putting in a movie when we got back to the class so I could try and relax, but the kids came up with a better idea.

"Mr. Anderson?"

The line-leader asked as we made our way back to the classroom in a single file.

"Yes?"

I answered, trying to stay calm in front of them.

"When we get back to the class can we make Mr. Hummel congratulation cards?"

I smiled at the optimism the kids had for Kurt.

"That's a great idea, but he wont know if he made first place until tomorrow morning."

"But we already know he's going to win. He's a really good singing."

"Okay..."

When we got back to the classroom I busted out the art supplied and everyone got to work on their cards for Kurt. A few of the kids suggested that on Monday we throw a party for Kurt. I agreed to it, and they started making decorations for the room like banners that read:

"Congratulations on 1st place Mr. Hummel!"

I looked over the kids seeing how much Kurt had influenced them. Their whole day was based around him, he was magical. If he was here right now he'd be so proud of them...he'd make the perfect father. Him and I could have kids and they'd be perfect because they were ours.

Before the decorations could be hung and most of the kids finish their cards the bell rang ending school, but I was so over joyed from the day we were having I promised we'd finish with it tomorrow.

Friday:

It's Friday. The longest day of the week.

Usually today would be the day I'd bring Kurt home with me, but he since he wasn't here I couldn't. It wasn't that that made the day drag on though, it was that today was the day Kurt was getting the news of which place they'd won and he wanted texting me at all.

The chaos of the kids art project today was enough to keep me distracted from thoughts on things that could have happened to Kurt resulting him in not texting me, but now school was out and I couldn't help but worry.

On the drive home to ease the pain of not hearing from Kurt I turned on the radio.

_-And if you're planning on going _ out tonight, _DON'T a big rainstorm is coming in and if you look outside your window you can see that it's going to be coming down hard._

As the man on the radio instructed me to I looked out the window seeing large rain clouds in the distance. There was no way Kurt's plane could make it through that storm, it was going to be another day before Kurt would come home.

I got home a quarter after five (big staff meeting) and never felt more lonely in my life. On days like this when it was dark and gloomy Kurt and I would cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, but since he was gone I didn't feel like doing anything. So I didn't.

I threw my bag onto the kitchen table and walked over to the couch Kurt and I spent some of my favorite moments on and laid down looking outside to the dark sky.

Without Kurt in my arms life didn't seem as bright at it used to be. It seemed slow and tiresome and overall not worth it. But the light of my life would be back tomorrow and I wouldn't have to worry anymore, I just wanted tomorrow to come now though.

I yawned and looked out at the sky again. It looked like it could open any moment and flood.

The dark sky made me realize I was alone again, I didn't want to be alone anymore though. I wanted tomorrow now so I could have Kurt in my arms again and cherish him like I never did before.

Lightning cracked in the distance splitting the sky in half and bringing it down in a sudden pour. The rain hit the roof hard bringing sending a soft patter through the walls and into my ears making me yawn again.

"I could take a nap...and that would make the time pass."

I reached in my pocket for my phone and looked at it. The home screen showed me and Kurt again but no message from Kurt still. I turned the volume up completely so if Kurt did text me I'd hear it in my sleep. With that, I put my phone on the coffee table and grabbed the throw blanket to cover myself with.

"Only a few more hours of this."

I reminded myself and tired to go to sleep but my heart ached too much from the distance between Kurt and I.

"I miss him way too much..."

Snuggling deeper into the couch I thought about the past week Kurt and I shared together. We went through so much; we had our first fight last week and got through it, he jacked me off for the first time, he had phone sex and we're away for each other for the first time in months.

I hated this so much, just wanting to run away from the thought that Kurt wasn't beside me. My eyes started to water and I cried for the first time in years. Kurt made me feel so many emotions with and with out him I could barely take it anymore.

My hands grabbed onto the blanket and tears started streaming from my eyes.

_He's not here with me. He's not texting me. I need him so bad right now. I need his touch and his kiss and his smile and his laugh. I just need him._

I rose one hand to my heart and squeezed trying to ease the pain I felt with physical pressure.

_I miss him so much._

I glanced over at my blank phone.

_Talk to me Kurt...I need you._

The one stayed blank and another tear came rolling down my face.

"Kurt..."

I called out, my eyes started to droop but they snapped open when a crash of thunder sounded.

Sighing, I flipped over on my back to stare at the ceiling. I was so close to falling asleep and being able to dream of his beautiful face.

"I love him."

I told the ceiling. The pain in my heart slowly ceased after admitting it to myself.

"I love him."

I repeated into the air then relaxed fully. It felt like all the weight I've felt in the past day from missing him left my body and I was now light as a feather.

"I love Kurt Hummel."

My eyes closed and thunder crashed again but I was way to relaxed to care.

"I love Kurt..."

I fell asleep.

My eyes opened to a dark room and a persistent rapping on my door. Just when Kurt and I were having a picnic too.

It was still raining outside and the knocking came even louder. I threw the blanket off my body and sat up to stretch.

"Blaine!"

I heard from outside of the door, but the rain was so heavy it muted the voice. I leaned forward to check the time taking a moment for myself before going to open the door because I really didn't want to be bother by anyone right now.

_10:13 pm_

My phone read. Who the hell would come over at a time like this? That didn't matter right now, because my head hurt from the beating on my front door. Finally I stood up and walked across the room to stop this noise and let who ever this was inside so I could go back to sleep.

I reached for the handle and opened the door that revealed a soaked boy beyond it.

"Kurt..."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_He's ignoring me._

It's been two weeks since I yelled at Kurt for kissing me. Two weeks since he ran away in fear from me yelling at him. And two weeks since I heard those words muttered from his lips.

"_Mr. Anderson is stupid."_

It was right after Kurt ran from me crying, he returned to the playground with his friends and I followed shortly after him to watch the class, but more importantly to see if Kurt was okay. When I got there AI first searched the playground for Kurt; he wasn't by his tree, or with the group of girls but I saw him come out here so me must be somewhere.

"Ah..."

I found him huddled under the jungle-gym with one of his new friends. He was still crying, but thankfully she was trying to calm him down.

"He has someone...he's okay."

I told myself trying to believe Kurt just needed some time to think about what he did, then realize I was right and come talk to me like he always did. I forced myself down on a bench to relax and watch the kids forgetting about Kurt for a moment. Soon I found him out from under the jungle-gym and back with his friends playing, that ultimately eased my sorrow and put me in a calm state of mind.

"Okay kids!"

I shouted out to them signaling it was time to line up.

"That was thirty minutes, lets go back inside and try to learn something today!"

They quickly lined up and my excitement for school came back knowing that all of my kids were in a calm state of mind.

"Okay, David. Let's go!"

I told him and he lead the line back to the classroom.

Usually I'd walk in front of them, but there was a group in the back of the line that huddled together instead of standing in a straight line, I stayed behind to correct their actions.

"Mary, Mercedes...Kurt-"

I struggled saying his name because it was shocking to find him not following directions like he always did.

"Straight line."

I reminded them and they soon shuffled into place giggling to each other, then I heard it come from his mouth.

"Mr. Anderson is stupid."

I stopped and watched him go. I would follow the class but those words caused me pain, never before have I had a student not like me or worse think I was stupid. Well, maybe I have but I never heard it before from someone, and it was Kurt. Kind, sweet, scared, little Kurt who would run to me whenever he needed something or was afraid.

I knew in that moment that I had changed Kurt's life forever.

The week continued and Kurt stopped volunteering in class, then he started to slack off on his homework turning it in a day late, then his grades started to slip. Over the course of two weeks Kurt's class average went from a 97 to a 94 then in the next week it slipped down to a 92. It was still an A, but no longer did Kurt have the highest grade in the class like he was so proud of before.

"Kurt."

I called out to him as he tried to leave the room for lunch one day. It had been three weeks since the kiss now and I was starting to worry about him.

"Stay for a couple minutes and chat?"

I offered it as a question, to show him that I missed him and wanted him around soon. But the expression on his face looked like he was in complete fear of staying behind with me.

"Um...I'm really hungry today Mr. Anderson."

He explained as he inched out of the door to follow the rest of the class. I looked sadly at him to show him how much I was disappointed.

"Okay, Kurt...enjoy your lunch."

He ran off to meet up with the class leaving me alone in the classroom again. I walked over to my desk and looked over the classroom seeing Kurt's desk, messy and unorganized...so different from three weeks ago. I got off of my desk and walked over to it and inspected the work on his desk. His math was barely complete and there were scribbled all over his desk. I knelled down to get a better view of the smudged writing on his desk.

_Stupid_

_boys_

_Mr. Anderson stupid teacher_

_I hate you_

I looked over the writing again sadly and put my hand in his desk for leverage. This was terrible.

Even though the words weren't in complete thoughts I pieced together what it could mean from our past events.

Boy's are stupid, I'm a stupid boy and he hates me.

I placed my hand on the desk and stroked down wishing I could apologize to Kurt for making him feel so bad about himself and liking me...or boys.

I looked downward and glanced into his desk that had crumpled papers behind his textbooks and notes. I knew it would be wrong to snoop in a students desk...but this was more for Kurt's safety, so I put my hand in and took out one piece of paper.

It was crumpled and written all over, I slowly opened it careful not to tear it.

"_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_Your smile is cute. I like it when your teeth_

_show in your smile because they're cute_

_too. Your lips are really pink today, I _

_really want to kiss you._

_Love Kurt"_

I balled the paper back up and put it back in his desk then grabbed another one.

"_Dear Mr. Anderson,_

_The clothes you wore today were nice._

_They matched really well and the bow tie_

_you wore with them made you look cute _

_again. I hugged you earlier when I came_

_in and my smelled good, you smell better _

_then my dad. I like hugging you._

_Love Kurt"_

I moved the texted books out of his desk revealing a much more papers in the back of his desk, they probably were all notes to me and I wanted to go through them because they were flattering and sweet and all from Kurt, but before I hurt him. I decided again it, now knowing clearly how Kurt felt about me. This wasn't an assumption just from his actions, this was proof that Kurt liked me and guys for that matter.

I moved the booked back in their place and left his desk how I found it going back to mine. I tucked my lip into my mouth and reflected on what I just found in his desk. Kurt was gay. Even if he didn't understand it yet, he was gay. Over the year I tried my best to show Kurt how amazing he was just by himself because he was different. But now I knew just how different. Different, just like me.

I wanted to just go get Kurt and sit him down and command we talk about this situation so I can lead him and help him before he get's to that point of his life when he needs someone like me there for him. But I had already lost him in my failed attempt to correct an action, and now Kurt had no one to look up to.

I couldn't leave such a sweet boy out in the world alone, but I couldn't talk to him either I'd already lost his trust.

This caused me to become more stressed then I had been in the past week, how could I explain to Kurt it was okay to be who he was without making him feel afraid or awkward around me.

_I can't be there to talk to him._

I realized and took out a piece of paper from my desk then a felt pen, the one Kurt loved the most.

_Dear Kurt,_

I started my letter to now one of the saddest boys in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"_And the winners of the 2012 Nation Show Choir competition is..."_

Oh my god...I wanted to throw up.

Time slowed as the announcer slowly opened the card the revealed the future of everyone in the room. If we won that ensured everyone in my class would get to live their dreams. It would secure Rachel and Finn's future in New York next year. Mike could go on to be a professional dancer. Quinn was already in Yale, but this would still be good for her. Puck...I don't know about Puck or Sam but it's good for them too, some how they'd find their way in life. But that brought it back to me, Kurt Hummel. Past dreamer of being on Broadway, future teacher.

But I wasn't so sure now. Being here again...with Rachel made me feel all the emotions I felt before with Rachel. Being famous, on stage, known world wide and reaching so many people.

I swallowed.

Was that all really worth it? I wasn't too sure now, because now I had Blaine and the kids in his class to compare with life too. It was so nice being with Blaine, it felt like I belonged to something more then myself, more then my family, more then glee club. Being with Blaine made me feel so...I don't know but my stomach started to flip again as his pulled out the card and smiled at the crowd.

I squeezed Rachel's hand and looked down at the ground trying to figure out my life. If we won...I could be anything. I could get into NYADA without a problem. Room with Rachel and Finn in New York just like I dreamed last year. I could get away from this town, but now I wondered if I really wanted to.

"_The New Directions!"_

My arms flew upward as Rachel started jumping.

_We won..._

I looked over at Mr. Shue who ran over to the trophy and brought it back to us. Everyone was screaming and clapping but I couldn't think, I felt sick.

_We won...I could leave Lima and come back here and make a name for myself if I wanted to._

Still confused about my feelings I walked over to my second family and pretended to be happy and celebrate with them. We hugged and jumped and yelled at the top of our lungs that we made it. We were something, we were the best Show Choir out of the country. I should be screaming at the top because I am something, but all I wanted to do was crawl back to the hotel room and lay in bed.

What am I going to do with me life?

After a while we died down. Rachel called her dads, Finn called dad and Carol and everyone else was on their phones telling their family about the amazing new. I pulled at my phone and looked at the screen, there were a few messages from Blaine.

_Don't be, I'm nervous enough for the both of us._

_Just do you're best, you're amazing either way._

I smiled. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. He cared about how I was and he thought I was amazing no matter what happened. He'd always be there for me...just like he said seven years ago. No matter what happened, he'd always be in his classroom, ready to help me in whatever way I need. It was so much more now though.

I knew I should call him, tell him that we won first place, make him feel proud of me again...he'd probably have a whole party ready for me when I got back.

I smiled down at my phone and flipped through my contacts.

_Blaine_

Followed by a picture of him smiling in bed with his beard that I secretly loved. I couldn't find it in myself to hit the call button though...because if I did I wouldn't know what to say.

I paused and looked up at my friends.

There was Rachel who just got off the phone with her dads and ran over to Finn to kiss him again.

"I made it..."

She whispered into the kiss with him. Finn would follow her where ever she went, because she was his life. I wish it was like that with Blaine, I wish he'd follow me to New York if I wanted to go but he couldn't. He was an adult and he was already settled. He was looking for a house...and a husband and someone to have kids with...his life was already set well him was just beginning.

I'm only 18...I should be living the life I wanted to, I should be taking chances and sneaking out to bars and just be a teenager instead of contemplating settling down with someone.

Blaine was right...I was going to grow up too fast. He didn't want that for me, he told me he didn't want that for me. But it was happening, and right in this moment I could stop it and decide to take the life he wanted for me; the fun happy life with no restrictions.

I could stay here with Rachel and live this life...

"Guys, guy."

Mr. Shue called out to us, we looked at him and he started to speak.

"I got some bad news, there's a big rainstorm in Ohio tonight so we wont be going back at the regular time. The airline is willing to let us fly in early so we'd get there tonight or we can stay another couple of days here free of charge. Your choice."

He smiled at us. Everyone started thinking, we could stay here and celebrate or we could go back home and be with our family again. I couldn't think though. It was like this was the big moment of my life, if we stayed I wouldn't want to leave and I would want to leave Blaine and stay in this city.

_This is it. If we stay here...I'll say goodbye to Blaine and live the life I wanted to with Rachel. If we go home early...I'll spend the rest of my life as a teacher with him. _

I looked down at the ground and waited. I couldn't decide between these two lives on my own, I was still a kid.

"Well...I didn't want to tell anyone this but..."

Rachel started to speak.

"My dads were planning a surprise party for us when we got back tomorrow...they put a lot of planning into it and they have everyone from our school and family's going..."

She smiled shyly. Mr. Shue grinned at us.

"Well, I wouldn't miss a Berry party if the world depended on it. Come on guys, the planes going to be leaving in three hours. Let's go get packed up and head to the airport so we can go back to Lima and show them some town pride!"

The cheering began again and we marched off of the stage. And that was it. That was my life, decided by a party. I followed the girls back to our room there was still celebrating and victory dances but I didn't want any part of it. I just wanted my life right now, Blaine.

I took out my phone. It's 2:30 right now, there was still 15 minutes left of class then Blaine would be free to talk to me and we could talk again. I'd tell him about my decision to stay with him, but how would I put it?

_Hey! We won! I really wanted to give up on being a teacher and go to New York but then we decided to come back early. Oh yeah! I'm coming back early, I can't wait to see you._

No...it just sounded wrong. I doubted myself and my life I actually wanted, the life I had already tasted with him. The safe and protected like with a husband and kids...I did need to tell him I was coming back though.

Not now. I can't do it right now, I'm way too confused to explain this to him. I needed to rest, then when I got to the airport I'd call him and tell him I'd see him Sunday morning.

With my plan in mind I could now relax. I went over to the boys room and had a shot with the club (Puck got us a bottle from the front desk). That cleared my head more, helping me forget about all of the stress from choosing a life. We departed back to out segregated rooms and started packing up, I got done quickly since I always kept my stuff neat and the alcohol started to seep in again. I wanted to cry and call Blaine again to apologize for the silly idea of leaving him but I found my head way to heavy to keep up and fell back on my pillow.

_I was with Blaine again. In his bed, holding hands together eye to eye._

"_I love you."_

_He moved closer and nuzzled my nose with his. I smiled and looked into his eyes._

"_I love you too."_

_I whispered. He smiled and took my hand to his heart._

"_I belong to you. Completely to you. Every part of me is your Kurt..."_

_He leaned in and kissed me. He was warm and soft, perfect loving and amazing._

"_And I you."_

_Our scene was just poetic. Not sexual or intense. Relaxed and loving._

"_Kurt."_

_The scene started to break and Blaine started to fade away from me._

"_Blaine!" _

_I reached out to grab him, he just smiled and left._

"_I'll always be here for you...don't worry."_

"Kurt!"

I was shaken away by Rachel.

"Hm?"

I asked confused, it was dark and empty in the room.

"Come on, wake up! Our plane leaves in twenty minutes!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled my off the bed.

"Your suit case is already downstairs, everyone's waiting for you."

I nodded and she let me go. I fell back into the pillow and snuggled back into the sweet dream I had of my Blaine.

"Kurt!"

She shrieked and grabbed my arm again pulling me completely off the bed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You'll have time to sleep on the plane! Get up!"

I groaned and sat up looking at her with a bitchy face so she knew I was angry at her. She smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We need to go."

I nodded and stood up, my clothes were probably wrinkled from sleeping in them but I was way to tired to notice. Rachel and I walked out of the room and to the elevator in silence. Me because I was too tired to think, but I wasn't sure about Rachel. She was usually talking like crazy and we just won so she should be gloating about how well she preformed today. We go into the elevator and now we were all alone. She looked down and twiddled with her fingers.

"Who's Blaine?"

"Hm?"

I was drifting back to sleep standing up and couldn't follow what she was saying.

"When you were sleeping, you kept saying that name Blaine...you've been saying his name almost every night we were here."

_Oh no._

I stood still and silent. Maybe if I pretend I'm dead she'll leave it alone.

"Kurt...who's Blaine?"

She asked again, we still had a few more floors to go and she was my best friend...I needed to tell somebody. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"You can't tell anyone. Not yet at least."

She nodded and looked at my phone as I unlocked the screen and went through my contacts to his name. I clicked on the picture and gave her my phone.

"Is he your..."

Boyfriend? Yes.

I nodded and she smiled looking at the screen.

"He's cute...how-how old is he?"

I bit my lip not wanting to share that much so I took my phone back and stuffed it into my pocket.

"Kurt..."

She called out to me worried. I didn't need her to though, I was fine with Blaine he and I were good together.

"Don't tell anyone."

I warned her again and the door opened. I stepped out and quickly walked away from her, telling someone was supposed to be liberating. It had been a secret for so long and now finally someone new, I didn't care though. I wanted Blaine with me right now not Rachel.

I pretended to be asleep in the car ride over to the airport so no one would talk to me. I could hear them talk though, asking each other if I was okay. Then it got to Rachel and I listened closely seeing if she'd break the trust I had in her.

"I think he just really misses home..."

I tried not to smile in my faux sleep for the sake of being left alone. They left me alone and stayed quite for the whole ride to the airport.

When we got there they debated on carrying me in like a child. Finn was the first to bring it up and Mike agreed that they should let me keep sleeping. I didn't want to be touched by anyone but Blaine so I opened my eyes and got out of the car away from the crazy people inside and found a place outside of the building so I could call Blaine and tell him I was coming home early. Hopefully he'd reply just in time for me to ask him to sleep over tonight. I should have done this sooner so time wouldn't be an issue.

I clicked my phone on.

_3% battery left._

Oh.

I looked down at my phone.

"Still enough to call him."

I opened my contacts and scrolled down to his name. My screen changed as soon I clicked his name.

_Dad_

My phone read. Oh, I hadn't called him all week, I needed to talk to Blaine though. I declined the call then went back to my contacts and pushed Blaine's name.

_Connecting to Blaine._

I placed the phone to my ear just in time to hear it shut off.

"What?"

I took it off and looked at the screen, it was blank. My battery was dead.

"No..."

I looked sadly at it like it was a my puppy that just died. My sadness quickly turned to anger at my phone and myself, why the hell didn't I charge it before I went to sleep?

Finn quickly came rushing to me.

"Dude, Burt just called me asking if you were okay. What's up?"

I looked over at him but didn't feel like talking right now.

"It's nothing."

I controlled my anger and put my phone back in my pocket. With it gone I became sad again. It's been too long since I saw Blaine or heard from him. I'm so stupid for not calling him when I had the chance...Blaine probably thinks something bad happen because I'm not talking to him. He's probably worrying about me because he cares about me and I didn't feel like texting him just to tell him we won, I'm so selfish.

We boarded the plane at 4:30 and were in the air again at five. I took the window seat alone and looked out and down. I way now leaving the city and going back to Blaine. Back to my _home _as Rachel called him in the car...he was my home.

It was peaceful at that moment. It let me think of Blaine and everything I felt about him.

He was my everything. He cared for me when I needed someone to. He saved me when no one else would come. And he was there and understanding when no ones else understood. No one understands right now either...I need Blaine.

I brought my knees to my chest to get some form of comfort without Blaine, but it wasn't working. For the next 30 minutes I looked out the window just thinking about his laugh and smile feeling the pain of being away from it, but the warmth and happiness he brought me whenever I though of him.

"Hey."

I heard a familiar voice sit down next to me. I got out of fetal position and turned to Rachel.

"Finn just fell asleep...and no ones around to hear us. Do you want to tell me more about Blaine?"

If I knew Rachel, then I knew she'd never give up on this. She was nosy and intrusive, but I knew she did it because she cared. I stayed quite but looked at her allowing her to ask. She was quite at first but got it.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost 6 months..."

I answered. She looked down trying to think of another simple question.

"Where did you two meet?"

I took the corner of my mouth into my teeth out of nervousness. Hopefully she didn't see it because she'd call me out for lying.

"At my internship..."

It wasn't a complete lie. He and I did meet again at the internship and it was so much more different because I was a complete new person from who I was seven years ago.

"Kurt...he looked really old in the picture."

She pressed on from the prior question I refused to answer earlier. I turned away from her again, I hated when people pointed out his age. He wasn't old...and I wasn't young we were both adult who knew what we wanted, age shouldn't matter to anyone.

"Kurt..."

I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm happy that you found someone...but you haven't told anyone. Are you sure it's smart to date him?"

Yes.

The pain in my chest came back. What it smart to date him? What made it dumb? Why does it matter that I'm in high school and I'm dating someone who's already graduated?

This had been the main point in our relationship, our age. Because of our age Blaine couldn't hold my hand in public, or kiss me out side of a secluded room or hug without clarifying we're just friends. This was stupid, Blaine wasn't old or creepy like everyone would think he'd be for dating a 18 year old. He was a nice, sweet, dapper gentlemen who actually cared about me and wanted my safety unlike any of my _friends _ who didn't even notice I was being tortured last year.

But Blaine made it all okay. He made me happy again and if no one will look past his age and see how he actually makes me feel then I don't want them to even pretend to worry about me.

"Kurt..."

She tried again but I ignored her. I needed Blaine right now, he'd make this all better.

I pretended to fall asleep on the plane again getting Rachel to leave me alone and go back to Finn. In the time I had to myself I just thought about how nice I would be to be with Blaine again and how stupid it was to think that I could make it without him. I needed him right now, and I wished my damn phone was charged so I could call him when we landed so he could come pick me up and escape from these people.

We landed at nine. Finn had talked to Dad before hand to come pick me and him up and take us home. I felt sick though, I didn't want to go home with Dad and Finn. I wanted to go to my actual home with Blaine.

Dad noticed how quite I was being and got my bag for me again asking Finn what was wrong, but he was clueless. Finn said goodbye to Rachel who was being picked up by one of her dads then all three of us left the airport into the storm outside.

"The sky just opened at five, I was worried your plane wouldn't get through and you'd have to stop at some town for a couple of days."

That stuck up the conversation of weather with Dad in Finn leaving me in the back of the car staring at the rain coming down finding myself missing Blaine again. At this point I wanted to kick Dad and Finn out of the car and just drive to Blaine because I missed him so much, but I'll wait. It was another 30 minutes home and another 30 minutes with this pain in my chest missing Blaine.

The plan was to get home, put my phone on the charger and call Blaine telling him I was home and if I could sneak out go see him. But when Dad pull up to the house and started to back into driveway I bolted out of the moving car and ran to mine.

"Kurt!"

He yelled at me as soon as I got into my car. I was soaked now and probably going to ruin the seat of my car but I don't care; I needed to go see Blaine now.

I had a spare key in my glove box and grabbed it starting up my car. By the time it started up Dad was in the driveway and coming up to my car to see why I was acting so crazy. I waited until he was out of the way of my car and drove out prepared to speed to Blaine's house. It was only 10 o'clock so he should still be up. And if he wasn't I'd bang on his bedroom window until he woke up.

I speed there almost killing myself in this heavy rain but it only took ten minutes that way. I got out of my car quickly, turning it off and leaving my keys in the ignition. We'd been always from each other for too long, I didn't have time to care about things like my car or my clothes that were now getting more soaked as I climbed up the stairs of his apartment building and to his floor. I ran up the stair and down to his door, the lights were off meaning he'd already went to bed. I should just turn around and go back home, but no I started banging on the door.

"Blaine!"

I shouted hoping he'd hear me then run to the door. I continued to bang and yell his name until I heard the door knob open, I looked up to see that face I had missed so much.

"Kurt..."

I felt like crying it had been too long since we seen each other. I held it back and smiled at him.

"Kurt!"

He grabbed me in his arms pulling me into him in a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt."

He kissed my head then pulled out from the hug to kiss me properly then pulled me back in.

"Oh, Kurt."

He started rocking me and I let my hands travel up his back to hug him. I felt him smile into my head then kiss my ear.

""Kurt, I love you..."

He muttered softly and I closed my eyes letting him hold me for the that time not. At first I didn't realize the words he said, but then they clicked into my head. I kept holding him now in shock, but he let go and looked at me.

"You're soaked, Kurt."

He grabbed my hand and lead me into _our home. _He brought me to the couch then wrapped a blanket around me. He leaned in then kissed me again.

"I'm going to go make you some tea."

I nodded and started to shiver. I was unable to get a word in this whole time because I was still thinking about those words he said to me at the door.

_I love you._

Just like he said in my dream.

The blanket started to get soaked now, but it was okay because Blaine was back with my tea, he handed it to me then sat down beside me. Without thinking I leaned into him and he gladly wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you..."

He informed me, then stroked down my body.

"Are you okay? You didn't text me back...what happened Kurt?"

I sipped my tea then leaned into him. It didn't matter what happened there...all that mattered was this.

"We won first place."

I said softly. I felt his heart beat under me.

"That's great Kurt..."

I felt his lips press into my head.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me though...I was worried sick."

I felt guilty knowing I should have texted him.

"I'm sorry..."

I started, but couldn't find the words to complete it so I didn't continue. His arms wrapped tighter around me, we stayed quite for a second.

"You're soaked..."

He gently told me.

"Want to take a shower?"

The offer sounded fantastic because I was freezing now.

"Can I shower with you?"

He asked. I breathed in slowly the released giving me time to prepare for it.

I nodded and the rest of the night came slowly.

It started with Blaine reached for my mug and placing it down, then sitting me up so we could go to the bathroom. He held my hand as we walked the short steps there and didn't let it go until he use started using them to take off my clothes. It started with my jacket, his hands slowly unbuttoned the buttons and slide it off my shoulders letting it drop on the ground behind me. I lifted my hands up to his waist and slowly rolled his shirt up, he lifted his arms letting me take it completely off.

I looked over his chest and stomach closely for the first time. I had seen it before but never like this, never so close to him or so calm.

My eyes were taken away when Blaine's hands traveled back to my chest and started unbuttoning the dress shirt I was wearing. Button by button he took for my shirt. As he started to take his off I left my hands linger on his stomach and hips feeling him near me. When he got to the middle button I dropped my hands lower ad started to unbutton his pants. He started to take the shirt from off my shoulders as I unzipped his pants and gently tugged them down. He smiled and leaned into me to kiss me once more before going down to my pants. He popped the button open then slowly started kneeling down kissing my neck, the shoulder, then chest and down to my stomach until his face was at crotch level.

He looked up at me once more, I looked down at him and nodded.

I felt his kiss on my lower stomach and my eyes fluttered shut. He unzipped my pants then pulled them down to my ankles. After, he carefully grabbed my leg one at a time and lifted my feet out of my pants leaving me in his bathroom with only my briefs on. He stood up and placed his hands on my waist.

"I'm going to go turn the shower on..."

He told me then left me awkwardly standing in the mild on his bathroom. I heard the water come on and looked over at him leaning over making sure the temperature wasn't too hot or cold for me then closed the curtain letting the shower run.

"Kurt..."

He called me over and he started to take off his pants. Now we were half naked together in the bathroom.

"Is the temperature okay?"

He asked, I walked over to the shower and stuck my hand in, it felt nice.

"Yeah..."

He nodded and now I could see how nervous he was. I leaned in and kissed him, I was nervous too but I sucked it in and grabbed his boxers and pulled them down exposing him to the warm air. He sucked in when his boxers dropped and kissed me harder. His hands that were at my hips mirror my actions and soon I was naked with him.

He let the kiss go and opened the curtain for me.

"After you..."

I smiled and stepped in, he stepped in behind me. It wasn't before long that his hands were on my again, the started at my hips but traveled backwards to unexplored areas and rested on my butt. I blushed at this new feeling, but when he pulled me in I blushed even more. He saw this and kissed me.

"This isn't sexual."

He informed me, I nodded now realizing that everything I had thought about sex was wrong. I used to believe anything naked was considered a sexual act, but Blaine introduced to me that the human body could be plain and beautiful without having to adulterate the idea.

Before this he also taught me that just because our clothes were on didn't me we weren't sexual. The way he'd talk to me low or how he'd look at me sometimes reeked sexuality, but I never noticed until now.

Blaine washed my hair and my body after. He passed over every crevasse exploring my body for the first time. It felt strange and new but nice having him all over me. He washed himself, not letting me return the favor and shut off the shower.

"Come on."

He stepped out shirt then held out his hand to help me out. I took it and felt frozen when I touched the air outside of the shower, but Blaine wrapped a towel around me warming me up. He dried himself then wrapped his towel around his waist. He took my hand again and lead me into his room.

"I'm going to go to sleep in just my boxers tonight, alright?"

He asked as he got a pair on dropping his towel in the hamper.

"Yeah..."

I answered noticing I had no clothes with me and couldn't change...what if I came in his bed again?

He got another pair out of the drawer and handed them to me.

"You can wear my clothes..."

I nodded and got the pair of boxers on not knowing what else I was going to wear. He noticed the uneasiness in my expression.

"You can pick out what to wear...or just go to sleep in boxers like me."

He put his hands on my waist again. I agreed on the boxers so he turned of the lights and got into bed with me.

I cuddled into his body like I would whenever I was with him, then remembered I forgot to tell him something.

"Hey Blaine?"

I called out.

"Yeah?"

He answered.

"I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"_Kurt Hummel."_

My eyes looked up to the stage from my lap.

It's fifth grade graduation, the last day of school, the last day I'd see Kurt Hummel.

My stomach flipped with regret, in two hours Kurt would be gone and we still wont be able to talk to each other anymore because of my stupid mistake.

I couldn't go a day without feeling bad about that. Everyday I'd see his sad face and tell myself "Go give him the letter, make him happy" but whenever I tried to I would chicken out and ditch the plan. It was my last chance today.

The principle gave him little awards for his progression in school and he walked of stage with poise. Hands started to clap as he made his way off stage, the next name was called and it continued in the pattern. As it continued I still found myself thinking of Kurt.

He was really the only student I ever needed to actually help. He was smart and for lack of better words awesome, but he couldn't see it in himself.

I shifted in my seat and watched Kurt sit down and go through his papers proudly. I smiled, he was happy with his accomplishments but he could have had so much more if he kept his grades up. I know I should just blame him and say he's lazy or doesn't care like my colleges tell me to, but I keep blaming myself for throwing Kurt into that funk.

The ceremony ended an hour later with the 5th grade chorus singing the school anthem. Parents clapped then found their kid in the big crowd. I looked around for my target.

_This was my last chance to make it right with Kurt._

I told myself commenting to my plan hen ventured off through the crowd of people.

_Found him._

"Mr. Hummel!"

The man I called for stopped and turned to smile at me.

"Blaine."

I caught up with him and we shook hands and he started talking.

"You know, Kurt stopped talking about you so much I thought you died or something."

He joked, I laughed awkwardly. He started again to continue the conversation.

"Kurt's been doing a lot better with the friend thing. He's had sleepovers almost every week with his new friends."

I smiled sadly. It was great Kurt was having a good time with his friends, I was just sad he never got the chance to tell me about the wonderful times he probably had at his friends house. Burt sensed my discomfort, and though I'm sure he doesn't know my feelings he tried to help me.

"Kurt's been doing a lot better even since the beginning of this year. Thank you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I smiled again.

"Kurt's a great kid."

I reminded him then sighed.

"He really doesn't talk to me anymore though, and that's fine but I wanted to talk to him about something before he goes to middle school..."

Burt looked at me confused for a second. I gave up on trying to explain it to him and took out the envelope I had in my back pocket. It was cyan, Kurt's favorite color, and in the center of it I placed a neat K to represent it was for Kurt.

"If you could just give this to him sometime, that would be great."

I looked down awkwardly remembering how Burt asked me if I touched Kurt before. I felt creepy giving a letter so personal to a student, but Burt didn't mind. I'm guessing he understood the gist of what would be in there from my past statements and took it.

"No problem. I'll give it to him after dinner tonight."

I smiled at him.

"Well, I wish Kurt the best. Take care."

I bid him goodbye then walked to my empty classroom to finish packing for the year. It was going to be sad not seeing Kurt anymore, but now I knew he was going to get my letter and everything would be fine. Kurt would read it and everything would work out for him and I.

I walked to my desk and looked over the barren classroom then to his desk. Unlike the rest it wasn't empty. The wads of paper were still in there. I bit my lip in excitement, this could only be a good omen for things to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Blaine..."

Kurt groaned awake from his nap. It was the average Saturday for us, cuddle on the couch with lunch on the coffee table, watch a movie Kurt fall's asleep on my chest and I watch him instead of the movie. Today as I watched him, I started to think about Kurt's life.

The year was almost up, and Kurt would always express his excitement of graduating, but he never discussed his graduation with me. I don't know why though. I'd love to go to his graduation. I'd love to stand in the crowd of people who are proud of their friends and family and see my boyfriend go through the rite of becoming a young adult from a teenager. Not only that, Kurt and I both knew very well that when he graduates we can have sex. Actual sex. Not over the phone, or watching each other or just touch each other. Actual, passionate real sex (which we have yet to discuss how it would work) and we could stop being so secretive on our relationship.

"Hey, babe?"

I asked and stroked up his arm in ease him out of his sleepy state. He groaned again and grabbed onto my shirt to whip the sleepiness from his eyes. I chuckled and moved my hand to his back and patted it.

"Why hello there sleepyhead."

He giggled and let go on my shirt.

"What time is it?"

He asked. We'd always have limited time together on Saturday since his father wanted him back in time for dinner.

"Almost three."

He smiled, we still had a couple more hours together. His smile lite up my heart and I replied with one as well.

"Babe?"

I asked again. He groaned into my chest getting ready to wake up.

He hummed in return. I felt nervous asking this question. There were so many 'what ifs' going through my mind like; what if he doesn't want me to go to his graduation, what if he's not graduating, what if he thinks that's too much? But I wanted to go, so I needed to ask.

"Why haven't you told me about your graduation?"

"Huh?"

He answered confused. I guess I would be to, it's sort of a random topic.

"Well...schools almost over and you're a senior so you have your high school graduation coming up. I was just wondering you why having told me about it...or invited me."

He blinked into my chest understanding the question now. His hands grabbed at my chest again with apprehension, I regretted asking him.

"I...I thought you wouldn't want to go."

"What?"

Kurt rarely shocked me, but he just did.

"Kurt...why would I not want to see you graduate?"

He took in his lip like he often would when he was nervous. I hated seeing him like that so I quickly made it so he wouldn't have to reply.

"I want to go, Kurt. I'll give you money for the ticket and everything."

I grabbed his waist and moved him so he was laying directly on top me me.

"I love you, Kurt. I want to be there for everything you do."

"I know."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Hi, welcome!"

I was greeted at the door by some lady with pamphlets for the graduation. She smiled and handed one at me. I took it awkwardly and walked in feeling out of place and unwelcome.

Everyone here was for their children or grandchildren well I came for my underage boyfriend. I knew no one was looking at me or judging my presence but I still felt weird and quickly tried to make it to my seat so I could hide in the crowd and be there for Kurt.

"Blaine!"

I heard my name being called by a foreign yet familiar voice. I knew it wasn't Kurt, and I didn't think I knew anyone going here.

_Probably just one of my students parents. I'll just tell them my niece is graduating._

I smiled and turned to the voice but when I saw the origin my smile quickly sank and my stomach dropped.

"Blaine!"

He saw me turn and came walking towards me. My head started to fry with fear. This couldn't be happening.

The man was now beside me ready to having a conversation, I started to stutter.

"Uh...B-Burt! Um, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"It's Kurt's graduation, where else would I be?"

Crap.

I knew I had an excuse to be here, but I felt like I was going to piss my pants now so I couldn't really remember it. I kept stuttering trying to speak and continue the conversation but it just came out as gambled words and nervous slurs.

Why the hell did he have to see me?

I was now just concentrating on not to piss myself I couldn't notice Burt happy and confused face turn to sad and understanding.

"So, I guess Kurt's going over your house after graduation?"

He asked, the question shocked me back into the conversation. It took me a second to compute the question, but then it hit me. It literally felt like a baseball came and slammed into me. My face looked dumbfounded.

"Um...I..."

I couldn't continue. I gritted my teeth getting ready for the worst, Kurt was going to be taken away from me, I would loose my job and depending on how pissed of Burt is I might be castrated.

I sighed accepting the inevitable and painfully looked up to face Burt's face. Surprisingly it was calm.

"You know?"

I asked. By the look on his face there was still a chance he didn't actually know Kurt and I were together and I could lie my way out of this. His face went sour, but not brutal, just sad.

"Yeah...I found out about a month ago."

He admitted. I looked at him with curiosity and hope that this was totally unrelated to my relationship with Kurt.

"Last month...when Kurt went out of state for national~"

_Burt grabbed his phone from the work bench to check it again._

_No missed calls._

_He was beginning to get worried. He knew Kurt was a young adult and could take care of himself, but it has been 5 days since he left for the airport and still no calls. _

_Kurt was okay though, Burt knew that much because Finn would call Carol nightly explaining their day and if anything happened to Kurt he'd know Finn would be the first to call him._

_Burt had tried calling Kurt a few times during the week to see how he was doing and even tried to text him just to talk, but all of his calls were ignored and all of his texts remained unreplied to. _

_Today was the last day of the trip though, and from Carol, Burt knew Kurt would be getting on the plan soon. He might as well call one more time. _

_Burt clicked Kurt's contact button and called it._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Hello, this is Kurt Hummel. I'm not able to get your call right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you._

_Burt sighed and placed his phone down. He knew Kurt's phone wasn't off because it rang. And Kurt was around his phone because he ignored the call, it wasn't ignored then it would have rang longer. He much as Kurt reminded him not to worry in sake of his heart he couldn't help it. He picked up his phone again and called Finn._

_Ring..-_

"_Hello?"_

_Burt smiled in relief hearing Finn's voice._

"_Hey, Finn. Is Kurt okay? He just ignored my call and he hasn't called me all week."_

_He heard Finn's awkward movements over the phone._

"_Yeah...he's been acting weird for the past couple of days. He's fine though. I'll go and talk to him."_

"_Okay, thanks."_

_Burt smiled knowing Finn was there for Kurt._

"_Congratulations on winning again! Your moms cooking a special dinner for when you two get home!"_

"_Awesome! I can't wait. I'm going to go talk to Kurt now. I'll see you when we get off the plane."_

"_Alright, take care."_

_With that Burt hung up feeling a little better about the situation._

_Burt arrived at the airport a few minutes earlier then Kurt and Finn's plane. It was pouring outside and Burt began to get nervous not seeing anything about the plane on the board._

_Flight 52 from New York just landed on level B._

_Flight 52 from New York just landed on level B._

_Relief flew over Burt as he made his way across he airport to level B. Finally, he was going to see and hear from his only son in the first time in a week. But when he got to the loading dock he found this wasn't the case.  
>He wanted as the kids from glee walked off of the plane happy and excited to their parents who came to congratulate and pick them up. Burt's eyes darted for Kurt in the people who came out of the plane. He found him, but unlike the rest of the kids Kurt carried a sad and lost face.<em>

"_Kurt!"_

_Burt waved in the air for his son. Kurt looked over and slowly came over. _

"_Hey dad."_

_He said still sad, Burt noticed this and pulled Kurt in for a hug._

"_I missed you buddy."_

_Kurt nodded and Burt let go of him. Burt originally debated on asking Kurt why he kept ignoring he calls, but Kurt looked a little tired so it was probably best he wait until later._

"_I'll go grab your bag for you."_

_He told Kurt then handing him the umbrella be brought along. Kurt took it and Burt walked over to Finn and baggage claim._

"_Are you sure your brothers okay?"_

_Burt asked, Finn told Burt on how everyone thought he was just tired and home sick._

_As they drove home, Burt looked into the rear view mirror to check on Kurt. He had been silent since he said 'Thank you' to Burt for carrying his bag to the car. _

_To Burt, Kurt didn't look tired or home sick, the face his son was wearing was different then he'd even seen before. He made a mental note to go check on Kurt when he went up to his room later that night._

_After an awkward conversation in the car trying to to disturb Kurt, Burt finally came up to the house and slowly pulled in. _

_The door opened and Kurt ran out and up the driveway. At first, Burt took this as Kurt feeling sick and needing to go inside, but when Kurt went straight to his car he knew something else was going on._

"_Kurt!"_

_He yelled and quickly parked the car running out behind his son._

"_Kurt!"_

_He yelled again as the car lights turned on. Burt jogged to the other side of the car hoping to get Kurt to roll down the window but when he made it over to the other side Kurt had pulled out of the driveway and speed down the street._

_All Burt could do was watch as the car drove away. Finn stumbled out of the car and walked over to Burt confused about the situation. _

_Burt and Finn went inside and changed from their wet clothes to enjoy the dinner Carol had made. No one spoke about Kurt's absence but every ten minutes Burt would leave the table and call Kurt again._

_Hello, this is Kurt Hummel. I'm not able to get your call right now, so please leave a message and I'll try to get back to you._

_Kurt's answering machine kept picking up meaning his phone was off. But continued to call in hope Kurt would turn on his phone._

_Dinner ended and Finn went up to his room in a hurry, Carol told Burt to go relax and she cleaned up. Burt helped a bit with the table, before heading upstairs to his room._

"_Are you sure he's not there?"_

_He heard Finn ask through the walls._

"_If you hear from him can you call me? Thanks Tina."_

_Burt gritted his teeth still worried about Kurt. From what he heard from Finn's room no one knew where Kurt was. He walked to his room and opened his laptop. Though he could track Kurt's cellphone history from it he never did, he just kept the plan in case of an emergency and this one was dire._

_Pulling up the site, Burt signed in then went straight to Kurt's profile. _

_Calling History_

_SMS/Text log_

_Location (Disabled)_

_Downloads/Apps_

_Since location was disabled Burt went to the first link on the list. Hopefully he could read over the numbers and find one that called him a lot giving Burt an idea of where Kurt might have left to. When it opened and read over the numbers one seemed to come up a lot. Burt read it over, and over and over. _

_11:37 pm incoming call-419-547..._

_12:07 am incoming call-419-547..._

_11:43 pm outgoing call-419-547..._

_The number came in and out from Kurt's phone at obscure hours in the past week and in the week before that they kept coming in around 9:30 daily, like clock work. It was obvious to any person that Kurt and this mystery number had been conversing so there was a high chance they'd know where Kurt was._

_Burt took out his phone and started to punch in the number. As he continued in with the number contacts started to pop up then pop out until one remained when all 10 digits were punched in._

_Blaine Anderson_

_Burt's fingers froze over the call button reading the contact title. Blaine Anderson...Kurt's mentor and past teacher. _

_He understood that Kurt would call him from time to time to know how to plan a lesson or grade a problem, but the times they'd talk to each other just seemed so irrational for time conversations like that._

_Burt went back to the screen and read over the times Kurt and Blaine would call each other. It was at least everyday for a over a few months. It started to click in Burt's mind that Kurt and Blaine didn't just have a teacher/student relationship and now that the idea was in Burt's head so many things started to become clearer._

_Kurt was go over someones house every Friday but would never tell Burt who._

_He'd be on the phone all night laughing and giggling._

_He would smile more._

_His friends weren't coming over as often._

_He stopped helping out at the shop._

_He would never stop texting someone._

_Texts._

_Burt remembered he could read over Kurt's text log from the computer. In an ordinary case Burt would never read over Kurt's private messages, but it seemed like this was the only option now. Blaine had to be at least thirty and Kurt was only eighteen. If Burt's hunch was right Blaine could be a big danger for Kurt, for all Burt knew Blaine could be some sick guy who just used Kurt's body for sex and didn't care about him._

_He clicked the text logs and as expected the number started to repeat again. His eyes jumped to various conversations._

_06/04/12 1:19 am_

_419-803...I miss you so much right now_

_419-547...I miss you too. Go to sleep, it's late. I'll call you in the morning._

_06/01/12 12:37_

_419-547...Running late again Mr. Hummel?_

_419-803...Sorry Blaine. Traffic is crazy over here, be there in like 10 minutes._

_419-547...Stop texting well driving Kurt. I don't want you to die._

_419-547...Just drive safely and take your time_

_05/24/12 7:30_

_419-803...Why can't I just live with you? It's so dull and boring at my house :(_

_419-547...Because you're still a kid, haha. You live with me on the weekends isn't that enough?_

_419-803...No:(_

_419-803...and stop calling me a kid, I'm not a child Blaine  
>419-547...Sorry. And I know you're not a kid Mr. Hummel ;) <em>

_05/12/13 9:10_

_419-803...Today sucks so much I didn't get any sleep last night and Finn used all the hot water and I forgot I had a test :(_

_419-547...Stop frowning you're cuter when you smile ;)_

_419-547...Just relax about the test you'll do fine. You look beautiful every day and as for the sleeping thing..._

_419-547...I can steal one of the sleeping mats from the preschool class and we can skip lunch and take a nap together :)_

_419-803...That sounds perfect right now. You're so amazing._

_419-547...I'll even set up an hour in the library after lunch to give use a little cuddle time ;)_

"I don't think I could explain how pissed off I was when I realized you two were talking to each other like that..."

My body froze again, Burt had been angry at him but luckily he wasn't now.

"But...I kept reading Kurt's texts and you really care about him Blaine. You seem so responsible and caring towards Kurt and he really cares a lot about you...I haven't seen him so happy since 5th grade..."

Burt sounded like he was about to cry. I couldn't tell why, but thankfully he wasn't mad.

"Kurt needs a nice guy like you Blaine...and I kept reading your text messages after that night and you too really love each other."

His voice choked, I knew I should be happy but I just felt awkward with a 50 year old man about to cry in front of me.

"So."

Burt cleared his through getting ready to talk again. I straighten up my posture.

"As long as you don't hurt Kurt or take advantage of him I'm happy you two are dating."

Those words cleared my mind from all fear I had before and I relaxed. Someone knew now...and it was okay, it wasn't just okay Kurt's dad was happy we were together.

"How about you come sit with me and my wife during the ceremony? Then after instead of you and Kurt just going back to your house you can come over and have family dinner with us."

Burt smiled at me, and I must have been grinning like a fool by now. Family dinner with Kurt's family...that must mean they're accepting me into the family as Kurt's boyfriend. I nodded and Burt shook my hand leading me off to go see Carol. I knew tonight Kurt and I were supposed to have a romantic dinner then sex, but that could wait.

**Yay...everything is happy. I'm not writing the dinner scene next chapter. Going straight into the sex scene at Blaine's house after dinner. If people want it I'll be glad to write the dinner scene in post!**


	25. Chapter 25

Spot holder.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25.

"That was great!"

Blaine exclaimed as we walked out of my house together just finishing up in his opinion a wonderful game of Sorry.

"I love your brother. He's like great, and Carol!"

He uttered out in a a laugh. I blushed remembering the events that just occurred in my house and though Blaine thought tonight was great, dinner was terrible.

After the initial shock all five of us had when Blaine joined for dinner it turned into a 'let's tell Blaine about Kurt's personal life' event. And well Blaine and I would get into the intimate details of each other there were somethings that he just shouldn't know.

I didn't want to remember, but I'm pissed at Finn for not keeping his mouth shut and, Carol just sitting their giggling in my demise and worse of all Dad and Blaine getting along well enough to share 'cute' stories about me. It was great that Dad hadn't freaked out Blaine and I dating, but there was no need for them to get so... bondy.

"He's my step-brother..."

I muttered, second guessing coming out here with Blaine. We were getting ready to leave for his house, but now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to.

Tonight was supposed to be all about me and him. We were supposed to go to his house and have a nice dinner like he said, take a bath together then go to be and explore that new world he'd always tell me about over the phone or whisper in my ear as we cuddled. That was all ruined now because I'm sure the stories about my past crush on Finn and how I sing in the shower turned Blaine off completely.

If I went home with him, Blaine would only continue laughing at the stupid stories he heard tonight. I frowned.

"I think I'll just stay home tonight...we can hang out tomorrow."

I turned around to go inside. Blaine stopped laughing.

"Kurt?"

He called after me then grabbed my hand to hold me back.

I learned to pause whenever he called after me from the time before, it was better just to let him talk then yell at me later.

With his other hand, he grabbed my waist keeping me still as his body got closer to mine in a familiar sense. He used this position for when I was sad. He'd use it to grind on me and get close then smile and flirt to get his way because he knew how to use my body against me.

"You don't want to come home with me?"

He asked and place his mouth on my neck. I stayed quite knowing this was only one of his many tricks to get what he wanted.

I did want to go home with him, but at the same time I didn't. I can't explain it because I don't know exactly how I feel. Yes, I did fear Blaine laughing all night instead of being intimate with me, but there was something behind that growing at the pit of my stomach. I wanted to throw up.

I turned my head away from him so he would stop kissing me.

"Stop...my dad could see us..."

"So?"

He asked continuing to suck on my neck.

"If you didn't notice he kind of loves me...and he told you to come home with me. Your dad will be fine with us kissing."

He started to sway my hips rubbing them into his. Another trick, I needed to keep my head clear.

"I want you to come home with me..."

He started again with the main point of these mind tricks.

I kept my eyes away from his, even if I wanted to, I couldn't look at him. I was just so pissed off and embarrassed from this night and honestly, I just wanted to die in a hole.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him and remember him laughing during dinner or that stupid smirk he wore during Sorry.

He stopped the game and kissed me properly.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have a romantic dinner tonight..."

He started, his lips moved into my ear to whisper so no one else could hear the words he'd speak to me.

"But we can still enjoy the rest of the night."

I smiled softly.

I knew he wanted the romantic night too, he was the one who planned it after all. Things just didn't go the way we planned tonight and here I was making a fuss because I'm being cock-blocked by the nice dinner my dad invited my boyfriend to.

I sighed realizing I was being stupid and probably hurt Blaine by telling him I didn't want to go home with him.

"Okay..."

I whispered hushed defeated by Blaine and his ability to give me a sense of rationality.

It was always hard to admit when I was wrong with him. It made me show how submissive I was and gave him strength from the weakness I let off. I felt like a child again

"Let's go home..."

And it was over. I gave into him and it felt so right just to let him have his way, because deep down I knew he was right.

I was tempted to look up into his eyes, but then I remembered I'm taller then him so I looked straightforward and smiled. His hazel eyes showed a notion of pride in me.

His hands left from my hips and went up my back to bring me into a hug. I loved when his arms wrapped around my back accepting me submitting to him which he wouldn't let me do normally. He wanted us to be equals and for me to act like an adult or to be able to act and make mature decisions around him.

I didn't want that part of the relationship and I never would no matter how hard Blaine tried to push it. I wanted him to be the mature one, I liked when he'd take care of me and treat me like a his most prized possession. For that reason, I was dedicated to make this work. Blaine was just what I needed; someone to hold my hand and help me grow up or let my stay young forever.

"I love you..."

I heard him whisper into my ear in the hug. He soon let my body go and grabbed on to my hand again leading me away from the house and to his car.

"We can still take a bubble bath when we get home."

He offered as we walked down the driveway still wanting to save the little bit of our night together, but I didn't want to.

It sounded great. Just Blaine I just laying naked together in a tub with bubbles and the soaps of my choosing to make our skin feel fantastic. We'd slowly touch each other and he'd wash over my skin like he would in the shower but with more ease. He'd be gentle and take the time to touch my body in all the right places because he knew how.

"No."

I said simply startling him. He stopped at the front of the car and turned to me to get a better explanation of my answer. I smiled and swung the hands we had clasped together in a flirty style.

"I want to go to bed."

He knew what I meant by going to bed. I didn't want to sleep nor cuddle (maybe a little bit of cuddling), I wanted to actually do it with him.

As we learned from an awkward night on the phone, I wasn't ready for sex and that stunt I pulled a few months ago could have turned into a disaster if Blaine hadn't rejected me.

We learned from that though, and slowly Blaine eased me into being sexual. First with a couple of _those_ phone calls, then taking showers together then talking about sexuality and the whole idea of sex. It was all nice, even the kisses and touches Blaine would place on the more sensitive areas to my body that would get awkward for me because unlike Blaine I've never been touched by anyone else before in such a way.

With the touches, I'd squirm, kick, lose my breath and in a very inelegant moment I couldn't control my own body and ruined my favorite pair of boxers. He never laughed at me though. Whenever something like...that happened, he'd be careful and sweet and try to make the situation less indelicate and crass as it was.

Despite the awkward past I've had with Blaine sexually and the awful night we had today I still wanted to have sex and now we could actually do it with out fear of anyone else finding out, it's time.

Blaine looked at me with a face mixed with excitement, longing and fear. I'm sure he's planning on the speech he's going to give me later in his head but for now all he had today was:

"Okay."

Our hands departed for a short while as we got into the car. Blaine's hand rested on the console of the car when he sat down and I placed my hand over his to take this opportunity to be close to him. It was unusual for him to drive with one hand (he was a very precautions driver) so I knew this was special.

He wasn't thinking about talking down to me like a child and discussing the situation because he wasn't concentrating on that right now, instead he was concentrating on my hand (and the rode) holding it tight and making sure I was right there with him because this was happening.

I noticed halfway through our ride that we weren't going in the normal direction of his house but I stayed quiet. He pulled into a near drug store then turned to me.

"I'm going to go in, you need anything?"

He asked me. I looked at him confused, what would he need at a time like this.

"What are you getting?"

I asked needing to know the reason he was going to leave me. He grinned and revealed his secret.

"Condoms and energy drinks."

"Why?"

I asked a bit offended. He backed up and tired to fix what he said.

"It's just a joke I play with cashiers, I'm not going to actually drink it."

"No,"

I said getting frustrated, it was always hard to talk about sex with him. I wish he could just read my mind.

"The condoms."

I said a tad embarrassed. He froze and place and looked at me. Yes, we talked about us having sex before but we never got into details like that. I guess we just assumed that it would happen in the way we imagined.

"Kurt...we need to be safe."

He tried to ration, but I didn't want that.

"You don't have anything...you told me so."

I fought feeling like a child with my choice of words. Continuing-

"And I'm a virgin...so they're nothing to be safe about."

His face looked like he was contemplating my offer, but I couldn't tell because he was just looking at me.

"Kurt..."

He started but stopped soon after to give himself time to think. His eyes stayed on my well the thoughts rolled through his head and I kept mine on him to show my seriousness. I wanted this, I didn't want anything between us later.

After a few moments of just looking at each other he gave in and sighed. Without speaking he turned around to the wheel and left the parking lot. We rode in silence for the rest of the ride home but Blaine did put his arm back on the console and we held hands once more.

We arrived at his house only a few minutes later still not speaking to each other, but when we got out it began.

Blaine first left from the car and circled around to open the door for me. I undid my seat and stood out of the car expecting Blaine to grab my hand like he did for the first half of the night, but instead he went straight for my waist.

His hand rested at my hip and he brought our bodies close together. This was different, usually in a public area such as a parking lot he wouldn't hold me so close but now I could feel his body heat on mine in the cold night air. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Chilly, huh?"

I nodded and smiled back taking that as an invention to cuddle into his side. We walked up the stairs together in the same fashion then down the hall to his apartment. After we got inside it wasn't long until Blaine was on me again, but this time actually on me.

The door closed and his other hand came to my waist to hold me still as he kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle, putting me under his spell again I didn't notice that I was now walking backwards to his room.

My arms traveled up and rested on his neck. I close my eyes and took faith in Blaine to walk me safely to his room, but before I could feel the change in environment we stopped. His lips dropped from my mouth to my neck, I opened my eyes to see why we stopped.

"Do you need to get ready or anything?"

He muttered into my neck. I stayed quiet.

Getting ready. Blaine and I discussed this before in our past conversations about sex. I would always try to walk around it but Blaine insisted that talking about the topic was vital. I was weird to talk about that with someone or even to think about it myself, but from what Blaine told me it needed to be done.

"I can help you if you want me to. It's your first time so I can be a bit weird."

He spoke into my neck, I shook my head, I didn't want him to help me with something like that, ever.

"I took care of it at home..."

He nodded then went back to kissing my neck and leading me to his room, I stopped us from walking.

This was happening, I'm nervous. I feel sick and I'm afraid of whats going to happen in there. Blaine did explain some of the details but never how it was going to happen.

A bunch of what ifs came through my mind so I pushed Blaine off of me to get my thoughts straight. He looked down at me with a confused puppy face that was absolutely intoxicated with lust reminding me that he knew what he was going.

"I-"

I froze in my speech trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"I- need to..."

My eyes darted to the bathroom. Blaine's face looked disappointed but he let go of my waist letting me go. I was still frozen looking at him.

"Do what you need to. I'll get the room ready."

He kissed me once more then moved around me and into his bedroom. The door shut and I jumped out of my fear and walked to his bathroom. I really didn't have any reason to be in there, but it was a private place where I can think. Turning to the fully body mirror on the back of the door I started to speak to myself.

"It's Blaine...it's going to be nice and special because we love each other. It's okay that he had sex before, it's going to make it less awkward for us because someone knows what they're doing."

It did calm me a bit, but the what if's came into my mind. What if he didn't like my body or I wasn't good at it?

I turned around and looked at my backside in the mirror checking myself out. I never liked my body or how features like my butt looked, flat and unshapely. I turned back and pulled up my shirt looking at my chest and stomach; no hair to be seen and the little lean muscles I did have were covered an a small layer of fat that I hated. My body was so different from Blaine's amazing one, his muscles flexed whenever he moved, his chest and lower stomach were decorated with curly hair and his ass looked fantastic in whatever he wore. His body was perfect and godlike and I hadn't even mentioned his penis. And though I've never seen it in it's entirety, I've held it before, that was enough to make me fall to my knees.

I dropped my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror again.

It wasn't going to get any better then this. Blaine was waiting for me none the less and I already ruined the moment.

I forced myself to open the door and walk across the hall to his room. It seemed so far away and the steps I took to it got slower and slower because when I got into the room I wasn't a kid anymore. My hand hovered over the doorknob and I swallowed repeating a few lines in my head to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and grabbed it stepping into this new world.

The room was significantly warmer then the rest of the house and now that I think of it the house was warmer then it would be on any other night. My eyes opened and looked across the room, the lights were dimmed making giving just enough light to see another person. I couldn't see the objects on Blaine's dresser but the silhouette showed his room being neat as usual. I continued to jump from object to object taking in the room avoiding the middle where Blaine's ed sat because I knew on top of there Blaine laid looking at me.

Everything in the room other then his bed had been taken in and now there was nothing else to look at. I looked down at the bed seeing, as I expected, Blaine looking up at me.

His shirt was off already, his pants remained on but his belt was gone along with his shoes and socks. My eyes went back to his chest staring at it.

"Hi."

He greeted me and extended his arm across the bed inviting me on.

"Want to join me?"

I nodded and slowly walked forward climbing into bed with him. Instead getting close to cuddle him, I laid straight on my back looking up at the ceiling staying as far away from Blaine as possible.

"Kurt?"

He was on his side looking at me and his voice sounded worried. I couldn't turn to look at him though I couldn't even speak. He sighed.

"Come here."

His arm rolled from under me turning me over to face him. I didn't look up at him, but my body did grab on to him hiding myself, but he didn't allow it. He turned on his back and I laid on his chest, my hands placed on it and nervously playing with the hair. He placed his hand on my back and rubbed relaxing me.

"Don't force yourself to do this Kurt. If you don't feel comfortable I wont force you to do anything."

Saddened by this I looked down his stomach seeing his legs under them relaxed. I did want to have sex. I wanted to take off the pants he was wearing and see his body naked laying across the bed, I wanted to touch him and for him to touch me and experience what I wanted to since I reached puberty.

"No...I want to."

I took my lip in, I couldn't explain what I was thinking right now. I wanted to do so many things with him, but I had no idea how to start. That sounded good.

"I don't know what to do."

I muttered out quietly feeling like I was about to cry, it was inevitable I was going to cry tonight.

His chest started to shake as he laughed under me. My face went red. His hand on my back came up under my body.

"Look at me, Kurt."

I wanted to fight it, but right now I couldn't. I looked up at him, the soft lighting made him even more beautiful.

"It's going to come naturally, just do what feels right to you. If it feels good, you're doing something right."

Blaine stroked the back of my head then laid his back down on the pillow leaving me on his chest not knowing what to do. My fingers idly played on his chest again twisting the hair in my fingers and petting it. I would usually do this when Blaine and I laid together, and I wanted tonight to be different. Slowly my hand crept to the side of his chest searching for something different to play with.

When I found it, the softer flesh went hard forming into a nub. Blaine's hand went back to by back encouraging the action. I did it again but this time with my thumb stroking over it. I continued the action for a while noting how Blaine kept his breath in a perfect rhythm even when I did this to him, it probably didn't do much to him as it did me.

Without control of my body I found my mouth on his chest. Kissing up to the piece my hand played with and kissed it quickly before traveling up his body. My leg swung around him body for more leverage and a better angle as I kissed up his neck to his lips.

When I got to them they were in a smile, but soon they kissed back and our tongues danced together. Blaine's arms rose and ventured to my waist again where my shirt ended and tugged at it. I released his lips for him to take it off.

"You're doing good."

He growled out and took off my shirt in a single action. I smiled and went back down to kiss him, but he rolled his hips sideways flipping us over. He was in control now laying on top of me his hand grabbing at my body.

"If it get's to be too much you stop me okay?"

I nodded and he kissed me once more on the lips. His hands were the first to explore my torso. They trailed down the sides of my body to the top of my pants and stopped holding my hips as his mouth came down.

By body jumped at his kisses go lower and lower feeling he need to thrust up into his chest that rested above my crotch, but his hands kept me down as he teased me with the chaste kisses. My hands rested on his head gently pulling at the gelled hair loosing it wishing that we did take that bath so he's hair wouldn't be so stiff.

This kiss's got lower and I couldn't help but feel aroused. I would whenever he got this low on my body and that would end in a mess. With the idea that he was going lower I needed it now.

"Blaine!"

I panted out as he licked down from my belly button getting him to look up at me. I smiled sheepishly feeling ashamed I couldn't last before he even got my pants off.

He smiled back and kissed up my stomach going back to my chest. Stopping halfway he sat up bringing his hands down to my waist and played with the hem of my pants. He unsnapped the button giving me more room to breath and tugged them down slightly.

"We can just touch each other tonight."

He informed me then kissed just above my briefs. I shuddered again.

"No..."

I let out in a squeak. He tugged my pants down the rest of the way and threw them off the bed.

"No?"

He asked then knelled at the end of the bed where my feet settled started to take of my socks.

I went to look up at him expecting his eyes on mind so I could tell him what I wanted, but that wasn't the case. His eyes were looking over my body with cupidity I went red again and glanced down at my body to see what he was looking at.

My chest was red, much like my face, it got fluster and now sported a bright red to match the pink peaks at the two ends of my upper chest. I'm not sure when my nipples got hard they were now and I needed to touch them. I restrained myself and looked down my chest to my stomach, it wasn't that phenomenal nor did it turn red like the rest of my body, but it did lead my down to my crotch which was fully formed behind my briefs. I skipped over it then went down my long legs that ended at Blaine's hand which were rubbing my feet as he looked over my body.

With the one foot that rested on his leg I dug my toes into his pants needing to grip onto something. My eyes traveled back up to my legs to my crotch. Thanks to the thin pair of briefs I decided to wear today the outline of my penis. It stood straight and up against my the damp and thin coat of cloth that covered it. My hand crawled up and grabbed my self in embarrassment.

"Ngh."

I heard Blaine grunt out from above me. I looked up to see his jaw dropped staring at my hand that covered my cock. He placed my foot down and his hand went down to the bulge that formed in his pants. I kept my hand over it looking up at him.

"Please, Kurt..."

He begged wanting to see me touch myself. I bit my lip and looked up at him experimenting with a stroke, it felt like any normal night when I'd touch myself but seeing Blaine react to it made the experience much more intense.

As I stroked myself he dug his hand into the bulge whimpering and groaning watching me. With this sense of encouragement I lifted my hips and rolled down the piece of clothe that stopped me from being completely naked. Blaine lifted his hand and unbuttoned his pants to give his hand more room to touch himself.

I smiled and trailed my thumb down the length of my penis watching Blaine's reaction. He'd groan as he stroked keeping his eyes on me, he looked so needy and wanting. His biceps would flex and his chest would rise and fall. I gently stroked myself knowing that if I actually did it I'd explode on myself before the night even started.

Blaine dropped his pants lower letting me see his hand move around in his boxers wishing he'd just take those off too and let me see it. I've only ever felt it before but from that I knew how big he was. It was thick, my hand could wrap around it but it was much thicker then mine. It was relatively long too, but it was late when I touched it and it happened a while ago so I don't remember. I just want to see it now.

As my eyes pictured Blaine's naked glory my hand went down farther going into an area I've never gone to before.

I whimpered at the new feeling brushing my finger over the sensitive area.

"Let me do it."

I felt a shift in the bed after Blaine growled it out. I looked up at him as he took off his pants and climbed into bed with me.

"Can you get the lube from the drawer?"

He asked, I nodded and turned over to open the drawer searching for the bottle. Blaine's hand rested on my ass as I searched.

I jumped from the touch and grabbed the bottle so I could quickly turn back to him. His face carried a stupid grin on it looking at me. I rolled my eyes and handed him the bottle. We were so close and all I have to do now is relax.

His lips came to my ear and kissed me.

"Open you're legs, Kurt."

I followed his instructions then felt his hand inch down my body and past my needing cock at to my hole. He first coated the outside before putting on pressure and penetrating me. The feeling was strange at first having something else in me, but the lubricant slowly warmed and I took in the touch.

As he touched my nether regions he kept his face close to mine. He'd kiss me and nuzzle me and over all just stay close making me feel his presence. This was supposed to be scary and new to be, but it just felt so right like this. Another finger was added after my insides felt slicker to him and the stretch continued causing discomfort.

"Blaine."

I squirmed under him, he kissed my neck.

"Yeah?"

"More lube..."

I squeaked out, he handed me the bottle.

"I don't want to take my fingers out...just put some on my fingers or on your hole."

The word 'hole' always grossed me out, but I ignored it just wanting Blaine to continue the movement in me.

He kissed my neck keeping his fingers still in attempt not to hurt me and I opened the cap. A strong smell of tropical fruit came from the bottle. The smell over took me with confusion, I looked over at Blaine.

"Why does your lube smell like a fruit stand?"

"Oh."

I felt his skin warm, he was blushing. He reached for the bottle and brought it to his nose before closing the cap.

"That's my flavored lube...I think you go the wrong bottle or something."

Gently he took his fingers out to take care of the lube, I was intrigued by this though.

"Why would you have flavored lube?"

"It tastes better..."

He muttered out as he placed some more on his fingers.

"Why does it need to taste good...?"

I questioned sincerely not knowing. From what I read in the pamphlets my dad gave me last year lube was used to make the experience less rough how did taste come in the picture?

Blaine's face actually looked bashful by this. He was usually the one so open to sex because he knew everything.

"For..."

He stopped and played with the lube in between his fingers.

"Can I just show you?"

My face blanked and I looked at him confused.

"I promise you wont hate it."

"Okay..."

I didn't have any idea what he was going to do, but I did trust him and that's all that matters. He kissed me on the lips and whipped the lube across my entrance before kissing was way down my body again. He placed a peck on the tip of my cock making me shudder under him, this must be what he went by making it taste better, penis probably doesn't have a great taste.

Expecting another kiss on it I waited but was disappointed when one never came. I looked down at Blaine who was laying in between my legs. His hand reached out and brushed across me once more.

_Oh__...__oh__!_

"Blaine!"

I shouted as he head started to get closer to me. His face looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really going to..."

I dragged on the sentence. He looked at _it_ again before looking up at me.

"Yeah...I was planning on it. Do you not want me to? Because I can just go back to fingering you."

He sounded saddened by the surprise I had at it, like something he wanted was taken away. I couldn't say no to him.

"No...you can, I just never heard of it..."

The smile returned to his face.

"It's totally awesome, trust me."

I nodded and put my head back on the pillow not wanting to see this knowing it would make me feel weird. The idea was just weird, I could get around to him putting it in me (or me him later on as we discussed) but now he wanted to...kiss me there.

Something soft and warm cross my opening. It was nice and delicate as it drifted up then back down and creating patterns around me. His tongue would swirl and lap softly then go stiff and jab into my opening making me moan more then I would with just the soft touch.

His fingers came in with his tongue too, not neglecting the fact I needed to be prepared for what was going to happen. Gradually he'd stopped licking so much and went back to focusing on opening me.

His fingers didn't go in deep, he kept them close to the rim stretching from there first with his one, then with two moving the fingers in opposite directions widening me, another finger came in causing a larger stretch. Though it was just one more the force he used to spread me at another angle hurt more then the prior two. The lube warmed the sensation and ease the initial sting. I started to relax around all three fingers and whatever way they opened, Blaine noticed this and rested his head on my leg relaxing himself.

"You're stretched now..."

He told me and kissed my leg.

"It's still going to hurt if I go in you...did any of that feel good?"

It really didn't feel that good, the warm lube and his tongue made it intense but his fingers didn't do anything for me. I shook my head.

Blaine smile and kissed my leg again.

"It will."

He took out the third finger and pushed the first two in deeper.

"I'm going to be deeper then this in you...and it's going to feel so big..."

His fingers tilted up and rubbed on the inside of me.

"There's also a gland guys have that feels awesome when it's touched..."

He grinned into my leg but kept his eyes the fingers submerged in me. He put more force on them and I squeaked.

It felt like a small jolt of electricity went up to the crown of my cock. It twitched and although it was rock hard before it was like steel now.

Blaine smiled up at me and did it again. It felt like he was tickling the inside of my cock. My eyes rolled back as his finger continued to pleasure me.

"You think you'd be ready to take me tonight?"

He asked, I couldn't say anything but I nodded.

He removed his hand and wiped it on the bed before he crouched over me. Starting at my stomach he kissed up and used his tongue to create a trail of where he had been. Getting to my neck he stopped.

"You tell me if you're in pain or you feel uncomfortable."

I nodded and he stopped kissing my neck long enough to grab the bottle that laid beside us. He sat up in between my legs and squirted more into his hands to coat me again. I looked down at him seeing he was still wearing his boxers getting disappointed I would not be able to see it before he went in me.

Blaine got off of the bed and looked down at me once more taking in my body. His hand grabbed the loose material showing the outline of his dick. He squeezed it once more then grabbed the side and pulled them down letting it out from the chamber Blaine kept it in for so long.

I moved my arms back to lift my head up and see it. The room was only dim so the details of it where hazy, but it was nice. It stood tall and proud against Blaine's stomach eager for the task ahead. It probably stood taller then mine, him being more mature then me, and darker having more experience. I wanted to see it badly and track out the details of what I would call my new toy but even worse I wanted to feel it in me.

Blaine stroked it twice before settling back on the bed with me crawling up to my level so we were parallel to each other on bed.

"I'm going to do it like a band-aid...I know you're stretched enough to take it and there's a lot of lube. I'll just quickly put it in and let you get settled before I start moving of anything alright?"

That sounded scary. From everything I've ever read before it said to go slow and gentle, he just wanted to force it in. I trust him though. He's done this before. He'll never do anything that could hurt me.

"Okay."

I smiled up at him then leaned up for a kiss which he gladly gave to me.

"Keep your legs open wide, Kurt. You can wrap them around me if you need to."

I brought my legs up to give Blaine more room to go in. With one hand he held himself up and with the other he grabbed his member positioning in front of my entrance. He scooted his hips forward pressing in up against in the looked up at me moving the arm he used to situate himself to my side for more support.

"Bare down when I go in."

Before I could respond he pushed in quickly having me to arrange my scrabbled thoughts and try to bare down before it started to feel like ripping. It did stretch, more then his fingers but it slipped in thanks to the plentiful amount of lube Blaine prepared me with. I just needed a moment to adjust to the size like I did his fingers and I'll be fine.

Blaine leaned down to kiss me again and I wrapped my arms around his back tightly to hold on to him. A hand from my side left and went under my back. The hand lifted me up slightly giving more room for his other hand to go under my back. With the two hands grabbing me he leaned back taking me with him switching out positions so I was now on top of him and he was laying on the bed. He moved his mouth from mine.

"This position hurt's less...and it gives you control so I can't go too fast and hurt you."

He gave me another peck.

From the shift I felt some of him slide out from me, and with me laying on him like this it wasn't going to go back in. After the peck I placed my hands on either side of Blaine and pushed up letting the part of him that slipped out back inside of me so I was sitting on him now.

He smiled at me and grabbed my arm with his hand.

"Are you in any pain?"

The position we moved in was virtually painless. The pain from the original stretch left after I adjusted and now all that was left was the sense of fullness and the slight pressure on the place Blaine called my prostate.

Experimenting with this position, I shifted forward then back down. Blaine groaned under me and threw his head back. It didn't feel too bad for me either. I started the motion again, but this time quicker, it moved in and out of me as I rode him building the pleasure of the action. It would keep pressing on the gland, and if I took it out a little more it would hit it giving an even better shock.

Lost in the motions I didn't find time to look down at Blaine who had gotten quite after the first couple of movements and now just breathed heavily under me. I slowly looked down at him seeing his eyes wide open and on my body, it felt weird again like when he took of my socks. He was looking at me in a lustful was, different then the sweet loving Blaine that just kissed me seconds ago.

A cold chill passed through my body. I wanted to get off of him and run away, I slowed down my pace instead and looked at him scared.

"C-can we do this under the covers? I'm getting cold..."

It was obviously a lie. The room was full with warm again and even if it wasn't the blood in my veins pumped so quickly I felt like I was on fire. Blaine's eyes changed from the wanting ones back to the sweet eyes of my lover.

"Sure."

He responded just as scared as I was.

"Just...get off"

We shifted around awkwardly before I got off of him stinging from the absence but ignored it, he'd be back in me soon.

Blaine got up and crawled over to the head of the bed sitting back against the head board and lifted the covers waiting for me to join him up there. I did and he took me in his arms.

"How about you ride me again, but we'll sit up so I can hold you. You can have the covesr over your shoulders if you're cold."

I smiled and kissed his check.

"That sounds good..."

The next motions came in a blur. I climbed on Blaine's lap and slowly sat down on him taking his member in again better then the last time. His hips would come up as I came down on him. He'd kiss my neck and moan into me and I'm whimper feeling the tease from the small shocks each thrust gave me. In between us my cock moved uncontrolled and brushing against Blaine's stomach hair getting teased by that aspect too.

Blaine lifted his knees up and lowered his arms to my back holding me closer and pressing me cock in between our two stomachs giving it the touch it had been dying of ever since I moved my hand away from it. I came on to our stomachs with a loud moan.

He stopped thrusting and lifted me off of him laying me in bed. He lowered himself from the head board so we were side by side in bed.

"How was that?"

I asked me. I felt tired like I had just ran track, I was gross from the sweat and semen on me but it all felt good.

"I've never felt better."

I smiled at him and cuddled to him. He was still hard and underneath the blanket I felt him stroking himself. I wanted to help but I really didn't feel like I could move, so I softly breath on him and listen as he finished himself off. His breath hiked at a point from it's stagger and I felt warmness on my stomach.

His hand moved away letting me cuddle closer to him not caring about the mess in his bed.

"You came on me..."

I informed his tiredly. He nodded and kissed my head.

"You came on me too."

It was silent between us for another brief period of time. Blaine rubbed my back as he would every time we'd cuddle sending me into an even more sleepier state.

"I love you."

I yawned out then kissed his chest.

"I love you too."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

_He's up_

Was my immediate thought as I felt nails dig into my back.

It's been three hours since his giggle rang through the room and he fell asleep in my chest. His body clung into mine like it would every night he was in my bed, clinging for comfort and body heat. In my arms he found it too; his body would relax and enjoy my presence as I did his.

Kurt's body was tense though, noticeably different then his sleeping state. His arms gripped around me like he was clinging to life, his head pressed into my head with much more force then normal and his legs were wrapped securely around mine. Thirty minutes since his arms tightened and it has taken me this long to notice something was wrong.

I've been up for a while now, in fact I never really fell asleep in the first place. It was a weird to think of because usually I'm the one to fall right to sleep after sex, but instead I decided to keep an eye on Kurt. It would've been logical to go to sleep considering I have to go to work in a couple of hours but now I have something much bigger then any job right here in my arms.

His arms squeezed around my back once more. I felt his muscles tense, it was strange and rare for this because Kurt would usually be so calm. He has to be been upset about what we did. It was all new to him, and I pushed him to go too far. I should have just let him stay home tonight because now there could have been a list of things that had gone wrong tonight:

I was bad (I haven't done it in a couple of months, give me a break).

I went too fast and now he's in pain.

Having sex was a step way to far out of his comfort zone and now he's scared.

Regrets about getting too deep in this relationship with me.

He thinks he was bad (I enjoyed it).

It was now my turn to be tense, because honesty all of the ideas rushing through my head scared the hell out of me. I'm a big boy though and this isn't the first time I had sex, Kurt is probably more scared then I am with all these thoughts and I need to be there for him.

Being careful not to startle him, I gently loosened my grip on him. I used one hand to lightly stroke down his back trying to bring him back into the region of peace he was once in.

"You okay?"

I whispered into his ear to show him I was there, I would be no matter how afraid I was to speak to him or how weird the situation was.

His body jumped from the sudden contact I had with him. Quickly to hide the fact he was awake, he loosened his hands from my back and he shifted into one of his normal positions; his left hand on my waist and the right under his head. His head stayed forcibly deep into my chest though, and forced sounds started coming from his nose. He was hiding that he was awake, there was something drastically wrong with this situation.  
>I was worried now.<p>

I grabbed Kurt's body and rolled it over with mine. I tried not to be too forceful in our relationship because the only way it would work was if we were equals. However, when it comes to discussing important issues like this, and Kurt's being reluctant, I need to force it.

This position was a common one in our world, I would lay on my back, giving absolute power to Kurt as he laid on my chest, his weight on top of me giving him the courage to be dominant. Kurt knew the position by now, and in cases like this where he didn't want to talk he'd fight it by sliding off my chest and cuddling into my arm.  
>"Kurt."<p>

I said strictly but still trying to encourage him to speak to me. I didn't want to scare him by restricting his power but at the same time he was being difficult.

I'd never think dictating his actions and force him to lay upon my chest and talk to me if he didn't want to, so I compensated with him.

I turned back on my side into our original position, and warmly Kurt snuggled back into my chest like nothing happened and the whole situation was cleared.

"What's wrong, babe?"

His body went stiff again. I wanted to react quickly and hold him in my arms to assure him that whatever was wrong would be okay, but he's not ten anymore. Kurt's an adult now, and as an adult he needs to know how to talk to me when somethings wrong. I'm his boyfriend; he needs to trust me with everything. Especially with what we did last night.

The only problem was that this probably going way to fast for him. I keep forgetting this is his first time in a relationship, he never had to talk to anyone about something like this before.

To comfort him and beg him into talking to me I raised my hand up his back and into his hair.

It was clumped together and dirty from the product we didn't wash out and the sweat from before but that didn't matter, I pushed my fingers through and scratched the back of his head to calm him down.

"You can tell me, Kurt."

I leaned down to kiss his head briefly to remind him and myself we'd get through this together, but then I heard a sad sound from under me opening up a new source of sensory.

A sniffle. A sniffle coming from my chest where Kurt's head was. This wasn't an ill sniffle showing that Kurt was feeling poorly but a crying sniffle. With the soft sound I became aware that my chest was damp and had been for a while, probably even before his nails started to scratch me.

Kurt's body started to tremble, and a whimper escaped from his mouth putting me into a state of shock.

"Kurt?"

I asked him now alert of how destroyed his was about what was wrong. I used the grip I had on the back of his head to gingerly pull him off of my. I scooted out from the position myself and looked down at him seeing his disheveled expression. Kurt looked so broken in that moment, his eyes were closed but I could see the tears pouring from them, under his eyes his nose and cheek glowed a bright pink, his eyes were red and my heart broke.

"Kurt, baby what's wrong?"

I gave in and pulled him back into my arms holding him tightly. My lips pressed onto his head kissing him as much as I could before needing to breath. He whimpered again and grabbed onto my chest to still is shaking and gain the control he had once more.

Seconds passed and Kurt's natural breathing rhythm returned with added trembles in between breaths. The hands on my chest clenched once with an extended inhale and relaxed with a short exhale.

"I'm stupid."

He muttered weakly into my chest.

I was right. He wasn't ready for sex, and now he's scared and regretting doing this with me. I should have stopped it before it it went that far. But it did and I have to do my best to make this better so Kurt doesn't look back on this moment with bitterness.

"No, Kurt, you're not stupid. I am. This was too big of a step for us and I should have noticed that you weren't ready. And you probably just hate me right now for having you do that, so we can just put our pants on and I'll take you back to your house and we don't have to talk until you want to."

I shifted to move out of the bed, but I stayed anchored down my Kurt's hands pulling at my chest.

"No...I'm so stupid Blaine."

His hands grabbed tighter scratching on my chest. He wasn't upset about the sex, that much I knew now, but if it wasn't that why was he crying? I moved closer into him to give him the comfort of my body heat to ease his worries so he could tell me what was wrong.

His chest compressed once more with the expel of air.

"When I was in New York, I was debating not getting on the plane and coming home."

My body stilled and I stopped breathing for a short second to hear him speak.

"I was thinking about just staying there forever and leaving you behind and go follow my old dream of becoming a Broadway star with Rachel and forget about everything that happened tonight."

His breathing started to tremble again, I started to stroke my hands across his back again. It took him a few seconds but he gained his composure and continued.

"It would just be so stupid if I did that, because if I did I wouldn't have had an experience like we did last night, I would never find someone as amazing as you Blaine..."

He slowly teared his face from my chest and looked up at me for the first time in the evening.

"If I stayed in New York, it would have been dull and would have a lack of passion because I'm never going to find someone as amazing as you..."

He choked out another breath before burring his head back into my chest and started to cry again.

"I'm just so sorry for even thinking about leaving you Blaine...you're the only thing that will ever matter to me."

And like the first time I saw Kurt, I forgot how to breath. It wasn't the attraction though, it was seeing this perfect person in my arms breaking himself down by his own thoughts.

"Kurt..."

I started, but I had no idea how to continue. What could you say to something as big as that?

I wrapped my arms around Kurt securely holding him to myself afraid that if I let go and made this experience unmagical he'd go and actually leave me, that scared me more then anything else. Kurt has no idea how to protect himself and if he did go into a big city like that he'd be taken advantage of because he was just too sweet.

The thought of Kurt being gone in the morning continued to circle in my head. How I would feel if I lost him over night, or if he never came back from work one day.

A tear feel from my eye and my grip tightened. I couldn't let that happen to Kurt, neither of us could survive being apart from each other.

"Kurt...we can move to New York together..."

I breath out. Saying something like that was like having a rock being dropped on my head. I've lived in Lima for over 8 years, this is where I settled and where I want to raise a kid one day but if staying here meant potentially losing Kurt I would follow him where ever he went.

"You know how I was looking for a house, but I can use that money to help us move out there and be situated for a couple of months. I can start teaching again and you can go to that visual arts school with Rachel and follow your dream and I'll be right there beside you every step of the way and I'll be there no matter what."

Another deep exhale came from my mouth as I accepted loosing everything I've ever hoped for in life.

"You don't have to choose between me and your dream job, Kurt."

I felt his lips curl into my chest, he was smiling. My heart lite as his happiness traveled though me making me glad as well, this meant he wasn't going to leave me and become some floozy in New York.

"No..."

He said soft but there was still a hint of a smile in his voice.

No? He doesn't want me to move with him to New York and keep him from those creepy men who only want his body?

My stomach started to get queezy with the idea of Kurt telling me that he didn't want me to move to New York and that he'll go alone and leave me behind.

A disgusted look crawled upon my face, but at the same time Kurt looked back up at me. His eyes were red from crying and his nose still highlighted pink but he was happy.

"I don't want to go to New York, Blaine. I want to stay right here in Lima with you."

His arms squeezed around my back trying to get me to smile.

"I want to stay here and be a teacher, just like you. It would just be more fulfilling if I stayed here and taught instead of going to New York and preformed things that other people wrote. You love teaching right?"

I looked down at his overly joyed face still confused on what just happened.

"Yeah...I love teaching, it's the best thing i can do to feel happy."

He nodded then snuggled back into my chest because everything was better now. We were both happy and clear on our future lives together, but something about what Kurt said still baffled me. Why would he give up his dream of preforming? He loves singing and being in the spotlight...why would he want to teach? Then it dawned on me.

"Kurt?"

I called out asking for his attention. He lifted his head up from my arms to look back in my eyes.

"Yes?"

He answered me still chipper.

"Why do you want to teach?"

The smile on his face faded as he started to comprehend my question. His eyes dropped and his face started to look anxious as he searched for the answer in his mind.

"I know you said you came to intern me because I gave you courage in 5th grade, but teaching isn't a fabulous job...it takes passion."

Him voiced dimmed back into the weak one he had before, I obviously upset him but I didn't care, I had to make sure this was something Kurt actually wanted to do.

"I know..."

His body wasn't tense nor relaxed, this was a whole new side of Kurt that I was never exposed of and to make sure I absorbed all of it I leaned up on my elbow and looked down at him.

His hands tried to grab on my chest again like he was afraid of loosing me, but his attempts were weak and he ended up just folding his hands on his chest. His knees came up to hide himself from me and his eyes looked down.

"I know why I want to teach."

"And why's that?"

I asked making sure to take in everything Kurt was doing to get some kind of hint on why he was acting so weird. He was hiding himself, meaning he was getting defensive about something and that only meant this was something extremely personal to Kurt.

"In the beginning of sophomore year, I came out. I first came out to my dad, but it was no surprise to anyone else that I was gay. I dressed differently then the guys, I talked with a lisp, I sang in Glee club and I danced to Single Ladies for my audition to the football team. Everyone knew I was gay but not everyone was okay with the idea."

His body stilled as his lips moved telling me this new story that seemed vaguely familiar to me. Coming out in a small town and not everyone liked it. His body would shiver as the word gay passed though the air, my heart dropped into my stomach knowing from experience this story was not going to be a happy one. The layers Kurt hid behind of being a strong and proud gay man started to fall right in front of me and he trusted me enough to let me see.

"The bulling started in 3rd grade...and when I reached 5th grade it stopped thanks to you."

His face quickly lite up but dimmed just as fast.

"You taught me that I was amazing and lovely just being myself, but when I stopped talking to you and went into the 6th grade I found out I was way more different then I could ever imagine and everyday someone would remind me. It started with the names again...fairy, fag, Nancy, pansy then the names stopped and people just started looking at me weird whenever I spoke and guys would stop coming near me because even though I didn't come out yet they knew I was gay. The torment of just being treated differently lasted until I joined the football team and pretty much put a target on my back for being bullied and it was terrible."

His body shook and a tear beaded on the edge of his eye then slowly followed gravity to the other side of his face.

"They started with slushies...everyday when I'd get to school some stupid boy on the football team would throw one in my face in the hall. Not only would the stain on my clothes remind me what happened by the pain from the liquid in my eyes would stay with me all day and them laughing at I tried to whip it out of my eyes. I started bringing extra clothes to school and wearing sunglasses to help prevent the pain and staining but they upped themselves too by bringing another form into the picture. They'd meet me just as I arrived at school and drop me in the garbage as if metaphorically saying I was nothing...just trash. After that they started to egg my car...nail my furniture to the roof of my house and one time they even threw pee balloons at me. It seemed like everyday I would think to myself that it was going to get better, but it only got worse."

His legs curled tighter and he closed his eyes. I too braced myself for the next part of the story.

"They started actually hurting me next. Whenever one of them would see me in the hall they ram me into the lockers. They even once fractured my arm, but every time I could go to a teacher or principle they'd do absolutely nothing about it having me stay in this pain and fear everyday. It continued through junior years with a mixtures of being shoved, getting slushied and just absolutely tormented everyday and on the outside I just tried to stay strong and show them that I was better and in a couple of years they'd be working for me because I was actually talented and going somewhere with myself. I tried every day to bear through it, but I had no one to talk to. My dad suffered through his heart attack so I didn't want to stress him out with me getting bullied and my friends where just oblivious to the torment I went though everyday. And after a while of toughing it through I broke down. I didn't want to deal with being afraid to go to school everyday or no one caring about me...so I made my decision to just stop it."

My heart froze and tears started to come from my eyes. He didn't deserve that. He wanted to...end it.

"One day when my dad left to go on his date with Carol and Finn left the house for the night I went into my closet. I couldn't cry anymore and I just felt numb. It didn't feel like anything because this was going to be it, I was going to be freed from that life."

I looked away from him knowing the same feeling, I've been there before.

"I knew I had a long belted rope in one of my seasonal trunks. I got on my knees and pulled the first box I saw from under my clothes and opened it looking for the rope, I kept digging deeper in the chest, knowing that it had to be in there with the rest of my spring wear and I got to the bottom, still not finding the rope...but I did find a little box Mercedes and I made the night after 5th grade graduation. It was a time capsule sort of thing that we weren't supposed to open for another ten years, but I knew I wasn't going to make it that long so to took it out and started to go through it. All of the things you would find in a time capsule was in there, a picture of me and her, my old favorite toys and candy it made me happy just to feel something again even if it was just nostalgia."

The smile again came briefly followed by his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to remember the next part.

"At the bottom of the box there was an envelope that had my name written on it in a felted pen. It wasn't Mercedes hand writing or my dads or anyone I could remember so curiously I took it out and examined it. It was in perfect condition, and the back wasn't opened at all...I didn't want to leave any secrets behind for the small chance I'm conscience after death so I carefully opened it and unfolded the letter it contained."

_Dear Kurt,_

_I'm sorry. It's been three weeks since I yelled at you and every day that passes by I regret doing so. I wasn't mad Kurt, even though I did get loud I wasn't mad at you. I could never be mad at 're probably angry at me though, and that's what I regret the most about getting loud. I lost the friendship of my very favorite student that day and now I'm afraid I'll never get that back. And I know you hate me right now and don't want to talk to me, but just please read this letter because it contains something very important that I never got to say to you._

_In about a year you're going to find out that your different then everyone else. It's not just going be that you dress different, or sound different or act different, Kurt, you're going to find out that you are different. Just like how I knew you were going to be different, other people are going to be able to tell too. But unlike me, some people may not be okay with you being different. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, they're going to hate you for being who you are. People are going to bully you again and it's going to be worse. They're going to call you names and make you feel worse then ever before, but Kurt believe me, it will get better for you. Just because they think it you are not unequal or bad for being yourself and I don't ever want you to think you are._

_Kurt, you are smart, talented and one day you're going to show everyone who's ever even looked at you differently that you are different. You're going to show them that you're better then everyone else who tried to bring you down or make you think you were nothing. Kurt you're going to be someone someday and all you have to do is get past this period where everyone is just ignorant to who you really are._

_It's going to be hard though buddy, I know I've been there, and you're going to need someone to go to when you can't handle it anymore. Go to a teacher, your dad or just a really close friend and at least talk to them if you feel bad about yourself from what they say. They will be there for you, and so will I._

_If you ever need someone to talk to or come help you with a problem in middle school, high school, college or even the adult world please contact me. I will always answer the phone for you._

_419-547_

_Love, Mr. Anderson_

"The letter that was inside saved my life Blaine."

He looked up at me with a sad, but still happy face. Saddened by the memory he just took me through, but happy he's still here next to me.

"It reminded me that someone still believe in me, even after years of not talking there was still someone I could go to when I needed it and as you can tell I did. I cried after reading it...then read it again and again forcing it into my brain that it will get better. I wanted to just call you, but I couldn't because I was a mess at the moment and I needed to become stable again before talking to anyone. I cleaned up the mess on in my closet and took the letter to bed with me and read it again before I slept. After I read it for about the fourth time, I realized something Blaine. You influenced my life so much, you gave me the courage to outwardly be myself and to be proud of it, something I never would have found by myself. Without you being my teacher or writing that letter to me I would be gone, and I thought, there are so many kids out there like me that take their lives daily...if I could reach out to them and give them a support system I could be a hero...just like you Blaine."

The tears cleared from his eyes and like magic his face went back to the beautiful happy one with bright eyes.

"I took that night to just think about everything you did to help me in 5th grade and decided that I had to help other kids, just like how you helped me. I was already taking Early Childhood Development classes, because I wanted to be a father someday, and the next level was an internship. The deadline to be accepted to intern was coming up, but it took me about a week to actually convince myself to go down and fill out the form to intern, but I did and you were the only person I wanted to intern for because I knew I needed that support system you promises me."

His smile grew bigger and tears of joy started to drop from his eyes. I didn't notice his body moving back into an exposed position as it happened but now I could see Kurt was fully open allowing me to be with him again.

"I got that support I needed Blaine...and so much more."

I stayed quiet, looking at his beautiful body taking in the full story Kurt just recited to me. Kurt wanted to end it all, but I saved him and now we're hear together. But what was I doing just looking at him, we need to be together.

I dived down to Kurt side taking him in my arms again to embrace him. Now I have Kurt, and I'm never letting him go again. He hugged back and snugged into my neck. Simultaneously, we pulled away from the embrace we had on each other and stared until slowly the two of us clashed lips for the first time in what seemed like forever. In the moment that seemed to last forever, everything was perfect.

_**fin**_


End file.
